Through A Nightingale's Eyes
by Jack-Sparrow-Lover
Summary: Ch.23 UP!Kayla Sparrow is an 18 year old girl who lives by herself in the year 2004. When she makes a wish and three individuals come to her world, what will happen when their fate as well as her own, rely on love and forgiveness...not deception and lies?
1. Meetings

Through A Nightingale's Eyes  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own my characters and some of the storyline.  
  
~IMPORTANT~ Please DO NOT flame my story, because you have been warned. By the way, I HAVE read the LOTR books. If you have some constructive criticism or tips for me, please e-mail me at:  
  
celticpirate87@charter.net  
  
Thank you for your consideration. Peace!  
  
~Jack-Sparrow-Lover  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*~RATED "R" FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY OTHER STUFF~*~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
/.../= thoughts of a character  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 1~ Meetings  
  
A young woman sat in her living room in the spring of 2004. She lived alone, and was only eighteen years of age. Her hair was cut just above her shoulders and was dark brown with gold and red highlights covering it. She wore a tight black tank top that laced up the front with silver string and a plaid mini skirt and knee-high black boots. Her fingers fiddled with a silver charm of a pentacle and a moon that hung on a chain that reached between her breasts. She never took the necklace off. She sat with a can of coke in front of her television and watched "The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King". She had gotten a copy of the movie months before it even left the theatres through her ex-boyfriend. She had broken up with him a month ago and had kept all of his bootleg videos.  
  
"GO LEGOLAS!" she yelled at the screen as he climbed up the Mumak by the arrows stuck into its body. She had been into the whole "Lord of the Rings phad" for some time now and enjoyed watching the movies and reading the books. Suddenly, her phone rang and she ran into her kitchen as fast as she could. "Hello?" she asked, almost out of breath.  
  
" *Hey girl, what up?* "  
  
"Oh, hey Alana! What up with you?"  
  
" *Nada.just chillin'. What you doin'? You're not watching that movie again are ya?* "  
  
"I'm not gonna lie to ya."  
  
" *Kayla, are you damn insane? You're NOT supposed to be watching that! It's illegal!* "  
  
"Do I give a fuckin' shit? You know I don't care about the law!"  
  
" *Kay.sweetie.you never know what could happen with those things. They're probably bloody cursed!* "  
  
"Whatever.I gotta go. I don't have to take this crap from you EVERYDAY!" With that, Kayla hung up on her friend and ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her face as she went back into the living room and sat down. She was just in time to see Legolas slide down the Mumak and gracefully land on the ground. He was definitely the hottest guy ever. Unfortunately, he wasn't real. "God, I'd love to hang with him. It'd be so cool," she said quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas slid off the Mumak and landed in front of Gimli and smiled. "That still only counts as one!" Gimli shouted, but Legolas knew he had gotten to his companion. They both continued fighting and until something strange happened.everyone's bodies froze in place. Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn were the only ones actually able to move and speak. "Aragorn, what is this?" the elf asked as he waved his hand in front of an orc's face, even though it showed no reaction.  
  
"I'm not sure. GANDALF!" Aragorn shouted, thinking the wizard had done something. There was no answer. Everything was deathly still and quiet.much too quiet. The three companions stood close together and looked up at the dark clouds that were forming above them. It was incredibly eerie and didn't look good for them.  
  
They all watched the clouds suddenly part and a bright ray of light break through the clouds and move toward them. They all lifted their arms to block the glare and everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kayla was so into the movie that she had moved to the edge of her chair and had her eyes glued to the television. The screen suddenly froze, so she grabbed the remote and pressed the play button.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She pressed it again.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"HEY!" Kayla screamed as she stood up and started to continuously hit the button. The screen then turned bright white and a strong force pushed Kayla backwards into her armchair and flipped her and the chair over. She landed underneath it and smacked her head on the floor. Her entire body was hidden under the chair and she heard something heavy hit the floor. She peeked out from under a corner of the chair and saw three people lying on the ground.  
  
The first one who jumped up was clearly a man. He was wearing unusual clothing, similar to a ranger's outfit. He had shoulder-length dark hair, a stubble beard, and gray eyes. In his hands, he held a sword. Kayla's gaze drifted to an extremely short man with a long red beard, who held an axe. He was heavy and wore armor and a large helmet. His face was barely seen. When Kayla looked to the last person, it was clear that he wasn't a human. He resembled an elf, his ears giving him away. He had long golden hair and Elven-style clothing.  
  
Wait, there were no elves in today's world! These people, whoever they were, must have been robbers dressed like characters from a movie.and not just any movie, but also a book.The Lord of the Rings! Kayla watched them all exchange glances and look nervously around the living room. "Where are we, Aragorn?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I have no idea, but it's very strange to me."  
  
"I have a very bad feeling about this place," Gimli interrupted, raising his axe to chest level.  
  
"Aragorn.a short man.an elf? This can't be," Kayla whispered quietly to herself, looking back and forth between all three companions. Little did she know, that Legolas had heard her and his ears perked up. He motioned for his companions to follow him and they walked toward a long hallway that led to her bedroom. Kayla stuck her head out from under the chair and saw that they had disappeared. /Must have gone to my room. DAMN! That's where I keep my weapons. They must be thieves and I must STOP them/.  
  
Kayla quickly slid out from under the chair and walked into her kitchen and opened up a cabinet below the sink. She crawled inside and shut the doors behind her. Then, Kayla turned on a dim flashlight and made her way through the cramped tunnel. /Now I finally see why I built these things/.  
  
After about two minutes of crawling quietly, she reached the backdoor into her closet. She opened it quietly and a cloud of dust filled the air. She was about to sneeze, but didn't, thankfully. Kayla took a deep breath and crawled to the main door of her closet. She cracked it slightly and peered out to see the three "thieves" going through her drawers. Aragorn thoroughly searched through her chests filled with clothes while Gimli went through her underwear drawer. "Oh, Legolas," he said, pulling out one of her pink thongs, "I think these belong to a woman." Kayla glared daggers at him and watched the elf laugh uncontrollably at his companion. "You best put those back, Gimli. You don't know where they've been!"  
  
"Good point, but how would you know?" the dwarf asked sarcastically. Kayla immediately felt around her closet and found a wooden baseball bat. She stood up and lifted it back like she was about to swing, and knocked down a shelf, causing it to fall down on top of her, covering her in clothing. Aragorn and Legolas shot up and ran over to the door, pulling it open and peering inside. "Was this open before, Legolas?"  
  
"I don't believe it was, but something moved in there." Kayla's eyes frantically peeked out between the objects and watched them begin to search on opposite sides, moving toward the middle.where she was. /Fuck, fuck, fuck/ she thought, her heart starting to beat faster.  
  
Soon, Kayla felt a rough hand touch her bare arm and pull her up from the pile of junk. She was flung onto her bed, the bat still clutched in her hands. When she sat up, an axe was at her throat, a sword was pointed at her chest, and an arrow at her face. Her eyes rapidly moved from Aragorn, to Legolas, and down to Gimli. "Manke naa lle (Who are you)?" Legolas asked. Kayla looked confused. "Manke naa lle (Who are you)?" the elf asked again.  
  
"Me? Who the hell are you?" she shouted back.  
  
"You.speak Elvish?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Not really.I only know some phrases," Kayla replied calmly, giving the ranger innocent eyes. Aragorn sheathed his sword and nodded to Legolas and Gimli. They both eyed her cautiously before sheathing their weapons. Kayla released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and stood up. The three strangers jumped back and looked her over carefully. She was indeed a human, but dressed incredibly different from the women of their time. "What are you guys staring at?" she asked, throwing the bat to the floor.  
  
"Arwenamin (My lady), why do you wear these clothes? They are of a man's style," Legolas stated.  
  
"Trust me, Leggy.if a man wore these, he would be laughed upon," Kayla answered with a laugh.  
  
"Leggy?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Leggy!" Gimli said gruffly before breaking out into laughter, "That's a good one!"  
  
"Dina (Be silent)," Legolas replied to his friend before lookin back at the girl, "Now.who are you?"  
  
"My name is Kayla Sparrow. I'm a descendant of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. (A/N: "Pirates of the Caribbean" wasn't made into a movie) And you would be.Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood," she said pointing at the elf.  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"And you," Kayla continued as she pointed to the dwarf and man, "Must be Gimli, Son of Gloin, and Aragorn, Son of Arathorn and Isildur's heir.am I right?" Legolas whipped out his arrow again and pointed it back at Kayla's throat. "How do you know who we are?"  
  
"You all are fantastic actors, ya know that? Now, who put you up to this? Was it Alana Bartin?"  
  
"Who is this 'Alana' as you called her?"  
  
"Now you're switching to your backup plan to make me believe you," Kayla replied, pushing the arrow away from her throat and moving closer to Legolas, "And these must be your 'elf ears'."  
  
"Yes," he replied as Kayla reached up and touched the tip of his ear, gliding her fingers down to the lobe. The elf trembled beneath her touch. "Do you know what you're doing?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," she replied seductively before tugging hard on his ears. Legolas screeched in pain and grabbed her wrists, but he couldn't pull her hands away. "Okay, why won't these come off?" she yelled.  
  
"Because they're REAL! Aragorn, give me a hand here!" Legolas shouted. Aragorn and Gimli grabbed Kayla around the waste and tried to pull her away from the elf. They both toppled backwards, taking the girl and Legolas with them. Aragorn and Gimli landed on the floor with Kayla's back against them and Legolas' chest lying on top of her. Kayla then let go of the elf's ears and screamed as loud as she possibly could. She covered her mouth with her hands as Legolas stood up and reached out to her. Kayla hesitantly took it and he helped her to her feet. "I am.so.so sorry," she said quietly as she bowed her head to him, "I never meant to harm you. I thought.I thought they were prosthetic."  
  
"It's okay, Arwenamin (My lady). It's understandable for someone to not believe."  
  
"That's no excuse. I'm terribly sorry, my Lord," Kayla said again, this time kneeling before him and bowing her head.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You are royalty. I am below you." Legolas knelt down to her level and lifted her chin to meet his gaze. Kayla stared aimlessly into his crystal clear, blue eyes and almost melted. She suddenly stood up and looked at Aragorn and Gimli. She slightly smiled and led them out to the living room. "Please.sit," she said as a proper hostess. They did as they were told and sat down on the black leather couch. "Now, I would like to ask how you got here."  
  
"Miss Sparrow, we have no idea," Aragorn stated, "We just saw a bright light an ended up in this place."  
  
"Well, I hope I'm not being too forward, but I'll let you all stay here as long as you need to."  
  
"You'll trust us.even after we attacked you, lass?" Gimli asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I have a feeling that you're great people and I know you were just trying to defend yourselves.thinking I was trying to help the Dark Lord." Everyone suddenly went silent and eyed each other. "How do you know of Sauron?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Um.I'll tell you all later. Follow me," Kayla replied, leading them up a flight of stairs and to a guest room. There were two beds and a small sofa. It was a rather simple room, but it was very feminine. "You can all stay here. I hope it will do."  
  
"It'll be just fine, my Lady," Aragorn replied.  
  
"I'm going to go and get us some dinner before it gets dark. You all must promise me something though."  
  
"And what would that 'something' be?" Gimli asked.  
  
"You must all stay in this house. Don't answer the door, don't go into the kitchen, and do NOT be alarmed if the phone rings."  
  
"Phone?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Oh, you'll get it if it happens. I'll be back, so make yourselves at home. Bye!" Kayla said before shutting the guest room door behind her and going downstairs and out to her car. 


	2. First Night

Through A Nightingale's Eyes  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own my characters and some of the storyline.  
  
~IMPORTANT~ Please DO NOT flame my story, because you have been warned. By the way, I HAVE read the LOTR books. If you have some constructive criticism or tips for me, please e-mail me at:  
  
celticpirate87@charter.net  
  
Thank you for your consideration. Peace!  
  
~Jack-Sparrow-Lover  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*~RATED "R" FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY OTHER STUFF~*~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
/.../= thoughts of a character  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~ jw(), I was definitely inspired after seeing the movie. Leggy was so freaking sexy.at the end especially~  
  
Chapter 2~ First Night  
  
About an hour later, Kayla returned to her home with bags of fast food. She put the key in the lock and opened the door to find Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli staring at the telephone with their weapons ready to fire. She couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, but when she closed the door, an arrow whizzed by her head and hit the wall. She glanced at it quickly and then back at Legolas, who wore a proud smile. "Wipe that bloody smirk off your face," Kayla said between laughs of relief.  
  
"Can we feast now?" Gimli interrupted.  
  
"You dwarves and your appetites. Just give me a few minutes," she replied, placing the food on the counter, "And don't even think about starting into that food until I get back. I need to go get changed."  
  
"Come on! I'm hungry!" Gimli yelled, rubbing his stomach. Kayla looked into the eyes of the pleading dwarf and a smile crossed her lips. "I guess I can wait. Go and sit down, all of ya!"  
  
"YES!" Gimli shouted, raising his arms in victory.  
  
"Don't think that you'll get everything you want so easily, Master Dwarf. It'll always come back and bite you in the ass." Legolas let out a small chuckle and sat down on one side of the table. Gimli sat across from him, and Aragorn sat on an end. Kayla stood at the counter and pulled out four small paper bags filled with fast food from a local burger stop. She brought them over to the table and set one down in front of each person. She then returned with four cups of coke and placed them next to the bags.  
  
Kayla then sat down herself and opened her bag. Her guests did the same, but looked upon the food curiously. The meal consisted of cheeseburgers, French fries, and small salads. Kayla opened up her burger and immediately took a huge bite out of it. Gimli fumbled with the plastic surrounding the burger, so he took out a small axe and cut it in half. Kayla laughed and watched Legolas and Aragorn open in correctly. Gimli took a small bite and then immediately inhaled most of it. "Gimli," Aragorn whispered harshly, "Not in front of a lady."  
  
"It's fine, Aragorn," Kayla interrupted with her mouth full of food, "No one's perfect." Legolas slightly laughed at the girl's actions. She was different from the ladies in Middle Earth. Her clothes were revealing and she acted more like a man. Legolas was about to take a bite, but hesitated. He had rarely eaten with his hands. "May I ask for utensils, Arwenamin (My lady)?"  
  
"Legolas, just eat it," Aragorn said, taking a bite of his own food, "It won't hurt you to be a little less proper than you normally are. Besides, we don't want to impose on Miss Sparrow."  
  
"Oh, it's no trouble. Be right back," she said as she stood up and was about to make her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Don't fuss about it, Miss Kayla. The Prince of Mirkwood just doesn't know how to relax."  
  
"Aragorn!" the elf shouted. Kayla made her way to the kitchen, taking a fork and knife out of the drawer. She calmly walked back to the table and handed them to Legolas gracefully. "Hannon le (Thank you)," Legolas said with a smile.  
  
"You're welcome, my lord," Kayla replied as she sat back down. Gimli started to make hand motions, imitating Legolas acting like a baby about being improper. Aragorn began to laugh and Legolas began to glare evilly at his companions. Kayla smiled and held back a powerful laugh by stuffing a french fry into her mouth. "Go on Leggy, eat like a man!"  
  
"Gimli, I'm trying to show some class if you don't mind."  
  
"Well, I do mind," Gimli retorted, chucking a piece of food across the table at the elf, hitting him square in the chest. Legolas looked down at the ketchup stain that now appeared on his tunic and grew angry. Gimli threw another piece and hit him in the nose this time. Kayla suddenly threw a fry at Aragorn and it landed on his head. The ranger glanced up at the ceiling and then at the rest of the table. Everyone was smiling at each other.  
  
"This means war," Aragorn said slyly as he chucked a fry at Kayla and missed. Before they knew what happened, a food fight had broken out. They were all tossing a mix of burgers and fries at each other viciously and laughing hysterically. Kayla ducked when Gimli was about to throw his soda at her, but she got back up too soon. "AH!" she screamed as she felt the sticky, ice cold beverage hit her in the face. Legolas laughed uncontrollably and pointed at her. Kayla slowly opened her eyes and glared daggers at the elf. "Oh no," he whispered under his breath.  
  
"Oh no is RIGHT!" she yelled, throwing soda onto him and tackling him to the ground like a child. He was somewhat stunned by her action until he felt his body hit the floor with a thud. Kayla was straddled on his lap, smacking him and screaming. Legolas soon flipped her over and gripped her wrists. "You are a weak one, my lady. There is no way to win this battle with me," the elf said triumphantly.  
  
"Really?" Kayla asked as she continued to struggle, "Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I'm a descendant of pirates, so I suggest you let me go."  
  
"Diola lle (I'm sorry).no." Kayla raised an eyebrow and immediately sat up with Legolas still holding her wrists. She brought her cheek next to his and licked the side of his face. He jumped up and wiped off her saliva, while Aragorn and Gimli continued to laugh. "You taste of soda," Kayla said, standing up and crossing her arms. Legolas smirked but it quickly faded when he found himself on the ground again with Kayla above him. She gripped the front of his tunic and started yelling in a joking manner. Aragorn wasn't sure what she thought she was doing, so he ran over to her and picked her up off the elf. "PUT ME DOWN!" she shouted, "I WAS ONLY JOKING!"  
  
"Sorry, my lady," Aragorn replied, letting her feet touch the ground once more. She glanced at Aragorn and then turned her attention back to Legolas, who was still lying helplessly on the floor. She extended her hand to him and helped him stand. "Well, this is just great. I always wanted to have a fight like this.too bad I have to clean it," Kayla said with a smile.  
  
"We can help," Aragorn stated clearly.  
  
"Aragorn, look at my hair!" Legolas yelled, "Do you know how long it's going to take to get this stuff out?"  
  
"All of you follow me," Kayla said with a smile as she led them down the hall. She opened up a door and showed them a small bathroom. They looked upon it in awe and their eyes scanned the room like radar. "Now boys, this is where you relieve yourselves," she said pointing at the toilet, "It's self-explanatory. Over here," she continued, "Is the bathtub. Whatever you do, don't touch the buttons on the wall unless you want a massage. Better yet, if you want that, let me know and I'll turn it on."  
  
"And what's that?" Legolas asked, pointing at the shower stall.  
  
"That would be the shower. It's the best way to wash up.especially when there's this stuff in your hair. Now, I'm gonna use this first since I need to clean up the dining room and kitchen. Just go up to your room and I'll bring you some stuff when I'm finished.should be five to ten minutes." The three companions nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind them.  
  
Kayla quickly disrobed and turned on the warm water in the shower. She let it run for a minute and then stepped in, shutting the clear glass door behind her. Before she could count to ten, the entire bathroom had filled up with steam. Kayla ran her hair under the water and sighed contently. It felt so wonderful not to be sticky. She picked up some shampoo and scrubbed her hair the best she possibly could. She then rinsed it out and put in some "leave in conditioner" to help with any scum she had missed.  
  
As Kayla began to scrub the rest of her body with jasmine body wash, the bathroom door burst open and she heard someone come in. Luckily, the clear door had fogged up, so she couldn't see out and no one could see in. "Who is it?" she asked as she wiped some of the steam away to see a blur of blonde hair.  
  
"I do not mean to disturb you, Arwenamin (My lady), but I must ask about our clothing. It's filthy and we have nothing else to wear." Kayla opened the shower door and stuck her head out, not letting any other part of her body be revealed. "Legolas, I have some spare men's clothing that used to belong to my ex-boyfriend. When I get out, I'll get it for you," she replied, shutting the door.  
  
"But, my lady.Gimli is running crazy up there with his axe!" Kayla quickly shut the shower off and rung out her hair. When she peeked her head out again, she asked, "Can you hand me a towel from the rack over there?" Legolas did as he was told and handed it to her. "Thank you."  
  
"Lle creoso (You're welcome)," he said as he turned around out of respect, allowing her to step out and wrap the towel around herself.  
  
"You can turn around now," Kayla stated as she turned to the mirror and brushed her wet hair. She noticed Legolas shifting uncomfortably and faced him. "Mani naa ta (What is it)?" she asked.  
  
"N-Nothing, but I'm wondering how you understand my language."  
  
"I picked up a few things here and there over the past few years," Kayla replied as she picked her red robe off the back of the door and out it on, tying the sash. She then pulled the towel off from underneath it and flung it back onto the rack. "Now, what's Gimli doing?"  
  
"Khila amin (Follow me)," he replied as he led Kayla up the stairs and into their bedroom. She watched Gimli running in circles, swinging his axe violently, while Aragorn sat back and watched. "Master Dwarf, what the fuck are you doing?" she asked, her voice rising. He didn't answer. "I said WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
"Energetic, lass.very energetic!" the dwarf exclaimed as he kept running. Kayla shook her head and started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"He's hyper and is going to be doing this for quite a while. He's never getting caffeine ever again in this house!"  
  
"Um.my lady."  
  
"What, Lord Aragorn?" she asked. He pointed to her ensemble and looked toward the ground. Kayla looked down at herself and noticed that the top of her robe was sliding closer to her breasts. "Sorry," she said sarcastically, pulling it back up and walking over to a small dresser. She pulled out three large t-shirts and handed them to Aragorn. "You all may wear these as nightshirts. After you're changed, please come and get me so I can wash your clothes. The bathroom is free, by the way, so you all can get cleaned up." With those words, she left the guests to their thoughts.  
  
About an hour later, Kayla was still in the kitchen, cleaning up the disgusting clutter on the table, floor, and counters. She sat on the floor, scrubbing up the sticky mess. She suddenly felt a presence watching her, so she looked around, but saw nothing. "My lady, you still have yet to finish?" a voice asked. Kayla whipped her head around and saw Aragorn standing behind her in a large shirt. "You scared the hell outta me, man!" she exclaimed, her heart pounding.  
  
"I apologize," he replied, extending his hand to her. She gracefully took it and stood up, brushing off her robe. "I'm almost finished, no worries. May I ask why you're up? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
  
"I have brought our clothing," he said, showing her the collection of clothes in his arms. Kayla took them and placed them on a stool next to the countertop. "I will wash these carefully, seeing as they look expensive. You may go to bed now. I don't wish to keep you awake." Aragorn bowed to her before taking his leave into the darkness. 


	3. Elves

Through A Nightingale's Eyes  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own my characters and some of the storyline.  
  
~IMPORTANT~ Please DO NOT flame my story, because you have been warned. By the way, I HAVE read the LOTR books. If you have some constructive criticism or tips for me, please e-mail me at:  
  
celticpirate87@charter.net  
  
Thank you for your consideration. Peace!  
  
~Jack-Sparrow-Lover  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*~RATED "R" FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY OTHER STUFF~*~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
/.../= thoughts of a character  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 3~ Elves  
  
The next morning came rather quickly for Legolas. After all, he never slept, for he didn't need it like mortals. He quietly slipped out of the bed, trying not to wake Aragorn or Gimli, who lay peacefully snoring on the sofa. He smiled and slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
He strolled down the stairs and saw his clothing lying on the coffee table, clean and neatly folded. Legolas picked up his blue tunic and threw it on over the shirt Kayla had lent him before taking it off and folding it neatly on the table. He then picked up his blue leggings and pulled them on quickly, hoping that no one would come out of their bedrooms. Legolas suddenly heard a door creak open, so he lay down on the couch and pretended to be asleep.  
  
Kayla walked out of her room in a pair of tight black pants that bunched up around the waist and a halter top, red Harley Davidson shirt. She saw blonde hair flowing over the side of the couch, so she walked over and looked at Legolas. He appeared to be asleep, but Kayla knew better. She knelt down in front of him and put her face within an inch of his. She looked at his eyelids and relaxed her body.  
  
Minutes passed, and Legolas hadn't moved at all. He was so still, so peaceful. /God he's cute/ Kayla thought to herself as she gazed over his features. She waited patiently for him to open his eyes, knowing he was faking it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas had no idea that she knew of Elven sleeping habits. He lay as still as possible and breathed normally. The elf could sense that she was close to him, but he didn't know how close. /Well, I guess it's time to wake/ he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kayla watched Legolas' eyes begin to flutter and an evil smile crossed her lips. When his eyes fully opened, he jumped in shock. His heart was racing like a maniac. "Mani nae lle umien (What have you been doing)?" he asked. Kayla sat down on the floor and laughed hysterically. His face when he opened his eyes was incredibly priceless. This elf was too easy to play jokes on. "I asked what you have been doing," Legolas said again.  
  
"Just having a good laugh, my Lord. You actually thought that I believed you were asleep?" It was more of a statement than a question. "How did you know I was awake?"  
  
"I know more about elves than you think," Kayla began, "For instance, I know you sleep with your eyes open."  
  
"Well.just because you know that, doesn't mean you know everything."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Kayla asked sportingly.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"That's because you know that I will kick your ass." Legolas stood up and crossed his arms. Kayla gave him a puzzled look until he spoke, "A woman should not have a language of that color."  
  
"I'm sorry, but that's how I speak."  
  
"Whatever you say, my lady," Legolas replied as he continued to stare at her. Kayla was beginning to feel uncomfortable, so she walked past him and into her kitchen. She took out a frying pan from a drawer and placed it on the stove. Legolas walked over to Kayla and hovered over her shoulder. "What are you making?"  
  
"Breakfast of course.most likely bacon and eggs. That okay with you?"  
  
"Never tried it before." Kayla turned around after turning the stove on and smirked. "You've never tried the traditional American breakfast?" The elf shook his head. "Aw.poor elfy," Kayla said in a baby voice as she pinched his cheeks.  
  
"Hey.don't touch the cheeks."  
  
"Why not? Did you just get a facial?" Kayla asked with a laugh as she soaked the inside of the pan with butter.  
  
"Facial?"  
  
"Never mind, Leggy," she replied as she walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out some bacon and a carton of eggs. As she made her way back over to the stove and placed the bacon in the pan, she smelled something burning. "What's that horrid stench? It smells like I burnt my hair with an iron.hair?" Her eyes glanced over to Legolas and saw that the tips of his hair were on fire. "LEGGY! YOUR HAIR!" she yelled as she dove under the sink and pulled out the fire extinguisher.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
"HOLD STILL!" Kayla yelled as she turned it on and white spray went flying at Legolas. He started coughing and turning around. When the fire was out, Kayla took a good look at Legolas. He looked like the Ghost of Christmas Past. She lifted a hand to her mouth and laughed.  
  
"What's all the como-" Aragorn began as he and Gimli came running into the kitchen, having heard the screams. He and Gimli held back their laughter and looked at the ground to avoid cracking. "Oh, go ahead and laugh!" Legolas yelled, raising his arms up into the air.  
  
"Alright then," Gimli said quickly before letting all his laughter out.  
  
"That's enough!" Legolas yelled, interrupting Gimli's good time.  
  
"What happened here?" Aragorn asked. Kayla walked over to Legolas and lifted up a piece of his hair. "Well, I was cooking and the elf caught his hair on fire. I had to hose him to save the hair."  
  
"Well.Miss Sparrow.what am I going to do now?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Go and wait in the bathroom. I'll be right in to help you." He did as he was told and slammed the door behind him. "Aragorn, Gimli.there's bacon on the stove," Kayla said as she shut the stove off, "So, help yourselves. I've got a couple cups of orange juice on the counter over there. Enjoy and I'll be back."  
  
"Where are you going?" Gimli asked. Kayla motioned her head toward the bathroom door and the dwarf nodded his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas sat down on the side of the tub and stared at the floor. This was the third time within a day that Kayla had gotten him.even if this time it was an accident.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kayla suddenly came into the bathroom and saw Legolas sitting on the tub, obviously depressed. She shut the door and silently walked over to him, sitting on the floor in front of him. "Legolas, I'm sorry."  
  
"Third time.third time within a day!"  
  
"I apologize, my Lord. It was the only way to save your hair and you."  
  
"And this is what you call saving it?" Legolas asked, pointing at his head. Kayla bowed her head to the ground and then looked up at the elf again. He looked angry, but there was a hidden emotion in his eyes. "Legolas, I wish I could make this up to you."  
  
"Oh, but you can," he replied, lifting her chin higher so she was looking directly into his eyes.  
  
"How?" she asked. Legolas simply smiled and took a clump of the white foam into his hands. A sly smile crossed his lips as he stood up. Kayla stood up too and crossed her arms. "And what do you think you're gonna do-? Oh crap!"  
  
"I would say so," the elf stated as he rubbed his hands in her clean hair. A slight scream escaped her lips as she looked at him in astonishment. He was smiling genuinely and laughing quietly. "You little." Before Kayla realized what she had done, she tackled him and they both fell into the tub, turning the on the water as they fell.  
  
Ice cold water splattered down on their bodies and Kayla was the only one who screamed. Legolas held her down and let the water drench her from head to toe. She screamed again and then turned over so her chest was against Legolas'. He was smiling contently at his prank and noticed that Kayla's frown had also become a smile.  
  
BANG!  
  
The door to the bathroom flew open and Aragorn and Gimli came running in. "What's happening here? We heard.oh." Gimli cut himself off when he saw Kayla lying on top of Legolas in the bathtub, soaking wet. Aragorn's eyes widened and he covered his mouth in shock. "It's not what it looks like! We were just.well.Legolas.he.oh, never mind!" Kayla stammered out as she stood up and got out of the tub.  
  
"Well, Legolas.looks like you were having some fun with the lady."  
  
"Silence, Gimli! It was an accident. I played a joke on Miss Sparrow and we fell, hitting the faucet on the way down," Legolas said as he stood up and stumbled out of the tub. Aragorn nodded his head and he and Gimli left the room, shutting the door behind them.  
  
Kayla looked at Legolas and shrugged. She then picked up a towel and wrapped it around her soaked body. "Did you not feel that water or something? You didn't even flinch!"  
  
"Arwenamin (My lady), I'm an elf. We don't get cold easily like mortals. We can sometimes feel it, but it doesn't affect us much," Legolas said with a smile.  
  
"It must be great to be of Elven blood then. You may use this to dry off," Kayla said as she handed him a towel, "If you stand outside in the backyard, you'll dry off fairly quickly with the help of the sun." As Kayla started to leave, she felt something strange spread through her veins, so she stopped before she opened the door. She could feel eyes watching her back.Elven eyes. What was extremely weird was that she had felt the same type of eyes watching her once before. Kayla exhaled slowly and opened the door, leaving Legolas alone. 


	4. A Visit to Father

Through A Nightingale's Eyes  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own my characters and some of the storyline.  
  
~IMPORTANT~ Please DO NOT flame my story, because you have been warned. By the way, I HAVE read the LOTR books. If you have some constructive criticism or tips for me, please e-mail me at:  
  
celticpirate87@charter.net  
  
Thank you for your consideration. Peace!  
  
~Jack-Sparrow-Lover  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*~RATED "R" FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY OTHER STUFF~*~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
/.../= thoughts of a character  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 4~ A Visit to Father  
  
Kayla sat at the vanity in her room, brushing her soft, short hair. She didn't know what was happening to her. One minute she's quiet and reserved, the next she's lying on top of an elf.an elf PRINCE at that. Kayla placed the brush on the table and then looked at herself in the mirror. She looked just like her mother.or at least what the pictures of her looked like. Her mother had died when she was only a child, so she didn't remember much. Kayla reached for the pendant on her neck and looked at it, the silver color glistening in the light of her bedroom. She quietly whispered what was inscribed around the circle around the stars:  
  
"I am the beauty of the green earth and you are the white moon among the stars."  
  
It was the only thing she had left of her mother. Her father had kept everything else and he preferred to not look upon his only child. She would only bring back the memories of his beloved wife.  
  
Kayla opened a small drawer and pulled out a photo of her with her parents when she was an infant. Kayla realized that her mother's hair was almost exactly like her own, but it was long. Kayla had been given her father's dark eyes instead of her mother's blue ones. /I guess now I really understand why he won't see me/ Kayla thought to herself. She only wished she could have known her mother. It was difficult for her to not even get to visit her family. They all seemed to despise her.  
  
A tear fell down her face, but it was quickly wiped away by a rough hand. Kayla looked up and saw Aragorn standing beside her in his normal clothing. "I see you changed again," the ranger said with a smile.  
  
"Well, I couldn't walk around in wet clothing, now could I? Kayla asked jokingly. She now wore a tan peasant shirt with dark blue capri pants. "My lady, why do you linger here?"  
  
"How long have I enclosed myself in here?" she asked.  
  
"At least for a few hours," the ranger replied as he pulled up a small stool in the room and sat beside Kayla. He brushed a stray hair away from her face and looked at her carefully. She was distressing about something, but he could not tell what. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, my Lord.I've only been thinking," she replied, placing the photo on top of the dresser. Aragorn noticed the picture and picked it up. "Careful with that!" Kayla almost screamed, "It's all I really have to remember my parents." The ranger eyes her curiously and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are they dead?"  
  
"Well, my mother is.and my father IS dead to me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He doesn't want me around because I look like my mother. She died when I was younger, and my father kicked me out of the house when I was sixteen."  
  
"I'm sorry," Aragorn said as he took another look at the picture, "She was beautiful."  
  
"Thank you," Kayla said, her voice drifting off. She looked back in the mirror and saw Aragorn's eyes widen as he continued to stare at the photo. "What's wrong, my Lord?"  
  
"Kayla, you said this was your mother, right?"  
  
"Yes.why?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I suggest you go and meet with your father."  
  
"Why would I want to meet with that son-of-a-bitch? All he cares about is himself, the fucking bastard!"  
  
"Just do it.there's something you need to know."  
  
"Fine, but you're coming with me!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kayla got out of her black Sebring Convertible and walked up the steps to her father's house. She knocked on the door and stood out outside with her arms crossed. There was no answer. "Looks like no one's home, Aragorn. Maybe we should go."  
  
"No, you HAVE to talk to him. Try again." Kayla complied and knocked again, still receiving no reply. She looked up at the ranger and frowned. He urged her to continue knocking. "That's it, I've bloody fucking had it!" she yelled as she started down the steps.  
  
"Kayla?" a voice asked. She turned around and saw an old man with short gray hair standing there in an old red shirt and jeans. "Hello, Father," she replied as she glanced at Aragorn, who still stood on the steps.  
  
"Would you care to come in?" he asked.  
  
"That's what I came here for," she said as she shrugged her shoulders and entered her father's house, dragging Aragorn with her. As her father locked the door, Kayla took a look around the foyer. It was her original home. The place she had grown up. Her father still kept the photos of her and her mother on a small table and his softball equipment hung on the wall. "Who are you?" she heard her father ask the ranger.  
  
"Dad, this is my friend Aragorn. Aragorn, this is my father, David Sparrow," she said, standing next to Aragorn and smiling.  
  
"Are you dating my daughter?"  
  
"DAD! He's a friend. Calm the fuck down." Aragorn eyed her and frowned. Kayla seemed unaffected and walked into the living room. It was just as she had remembered it. There were models of ships on shelves and paintings of important family members, mostly pirates. Kayla sat down on the couch with Aragorn, but her father crossed his arms. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Aren't you going to bid a greeting to him?" he asked, pointing to the painting that hung above the fireplace. It was of a pirate with a red bandana and dreadlocks in his dark hair. He was quite charming as well. "No, I will not say hello to a painting!"  
  
"Kayla, you say hello to him now, or get your bitchy ass outta my house!"  
  
"Fine!" Kayla shouted as she stood up and walked over to the fireplace. She bowed her head and said a quick poem that no one could make out. Aragorn quirked an eyebrow as Kayla walked back and sat down. Her father smiled as sat in his armchair. /That was the armchair I used to sit in with you/ Kayla thought to herself. "What do you want this time, Kay? Is it money or what?"  
  
"No.not money, Father. I need to know about Mother." The room suddenly went deathly quiet. Aragorn felt very uncomfortable and saw David's eyes widen. "Why do you want to know about her?"  
  
"We need to see her things," Aragorn interrupted, "There is something I must clarify."  
  
"Are you a bloody thief?" Mr. Sparrow asked.  
  
"Father, he's a friend.not a robber. We just need to see her things. Now where are they?"  
  
"In your old bedroom. I used that place for storage after you left."  
  
"Don't you mean after you kicked me out?" Kayla asked, her temper beginning to rise. Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered something Elvish in her ear. "What did you say?" she asked him.  
  
"Let's not start anything. Let's just get to your room and get out." Kayla nodded and bowed to the painting of Jack Sparrow before going upstairs with her friend.  
  
When they finally found the door, Kayla opened it slowly and looked around. It was her room, but there were boxes and boxes of things covering it. "Better get started," Kayla said as she glanced at Aragorn, who was already going through the boxes.  
  
Hours later, Kayla came across a box of photographs. She picked one of the frames up and realized that it was a picture from her parents' wedding. She dusted it off and took a good look at it. "Kayla, what was her name?" Aragorn asked as he crawled over to his friend and looked over her shoulder at the photo.  
  
"Her name was Amelia Carey.Amelia Sparrow after her marriage."  
  
"Lúthien Aldarion," Aragorn whispered.  
  
"What?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Never mind, my lady." Kayla placed the photo on the ground and began to look through another box. It was her mother's clothing. She found old shirts, jeans, dress pants, and blouses. She soon came across her mother's blue robe that she used to wear around the house. Kayla ran her fingers over the silk fabric and smiled. She may not have remembered much about the woman, but she could see her mom walking down the stairs on early mornings. The memories of that touched her heart dearly.  
  
Aragorn was still sorting through boxes when he came across a wooden chest. It was in the corner of the room, covered with a white sheet. "Kayla, you should come here." She complied and knelt down next to Aragorn, who ran his fingers over the gold lock. There was a strange language inscribed on it, but he couldn't read it, for it was worn out. "What do you think is in there?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Something I think that I think will-"  
  
"GET OUT!" a voice shouted from the hallway. Kayla and Aragorn turned their heads to see Mr. Sparrow standing in the doorway with a sword in his hand. "Dad, what are you-?"  
  
"No time for questions.GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
  
"What the fuck is your damn problem?" Kayla asked calmly.  
  
"JUST GET OUT NOW!"  
  
"As you wish," Kayla replied as she went to grab the chest.  
  
"NO! You are not to touch that! Get your ass outta here before I stab you!" Sparrow yelled as he entered the room.  
  
"What's so special about this chest?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"None of your damn fucking business, you asshole!"  
  
"How dare you talk to a king in such ways?"  
  
"I know who you are, Aragorn! You're Isildur's heir!"  
  
"What's going on?" Kayla asked curiously.  
  
"That's not important.NOW GET OUT!" her father shouted. Aragorn placed a hand on Kayla's shoulder and walked her out of the room and down the stairs, glaring at David Sparrow on the way out. 


	5. Nervous

Through A Nightingale's Eyes  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own my characters and some of the storyline.  
  
~IMPORTANT~ Please DO NOT flame my story, because you have been warned. By the way, I HAVE read the LOTR books. If you have some constructive criticism or tips for me, please e-mail me at:  
  
celticpirate87@charter.net  
  
Thank you for your consideration. Peace!  
  
~Jack-Sparrow-Lover  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*~RATED "R" FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY OTHER STUFF~*~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
/.../= thoughts of a character  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 5~ Nervous  
  
Legolas and Gimli were incredibly bored while Kayla and Aragorn were gone. The elf sat on the sofa reading and Gimli was up on a stool, jumping up and down trying to reach one of the other books on a bookshelf. "Why does this girl keep everything up so high?" the dwarf asked.  
  
"Need some help, my friend?" Legolas asked, not looking up from the book. Gimli didn't answer and continued to jump. "Gimli, will you get down before you hurt yourself?"  
  
"I can-do-this!" he screamed as he finally grabbed the blue book he was aiming for. Unfortunately, he took the entire shelf down with him. Legolas jumped up and saw the shelf lying on the ground, but there was no sign of the dwarf. "GIMLI!" he shouted. Legolas then heard movement under the bookcase and a grunt. He lifted the shelf and tossed it to the side. Gimli was lying with his eyes wide open and the book clutched in his hands. "Are you alright?" the elf asked.  
  
"Never better," Gimli grunted as he stood up, the same stunned look on his face.  
  
"I offered to help you, you know."  
  
"Aye, but I need to take care of myself. Remember, nobody tosses a dwarf."  
  
"But I wouldn't have been tossing you, Gimli." The dwarf was about to say something but instead sat down in a chair and opened up the book. "What are you reading?" Legolas asked as he walked over and hovered over his friend.  
  
"This Journal Belongs to: Kayla Sparrow"  
  
"Gimli, you can't read that!" Legolas said as he snatched the book from the dwarf and held it tightly.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"It's where she writes down her personal thoughts. Go and read something different, like the one I'm reading. I'm going to hide this from you," Legolas said as he walked upstairs and into their room. He sat down on the bed and ran his fingers over the cover of the book. It was blue leather and very smooth. "Well, maybe a small peek won't hurt," he said quietly as he opened to the first page and began to read silently:  
  
~Dear Journal,  
Today was another boring day in torture. My father is such a jerk. He told me that I only have one more year and then I'm getting kicked out. I'm only fucking fifteen! What's his damn problem? Ever since Mom dies, he's been so distant. It's like he knows something I don't. Why won't he tell me anything? It hurts so much to think that he doesn't love me anymore. Maybe he never wanted me. No one wants me. Guys won't even take a glance at me without running to the bathroom sick as dogs. Why can't I find the right man? I wish I could meet someone who's my equal. Someone who accepts me and knows how to treat me.  
  
Men.you can't live with them, but you can live without them. That's how I see it. My stupid father and the even stupider guys at school. Actually, scratch that and switch it. I feel so stupid. Maybe I should go and commit suicide. Hopefully tomorrow will be better, though it never has been~  
  
"Oh my," Legolas said under his breath, "How could she think that?" He turned the page and read the small poem:  
  
~Life or Death Life It's not what you think It's full of nasty surprises Death It's peace It's quiet Why can't I be there? Be at peace with myself? No one cares Life or Death? I choose death~  
  
"What's gotten into her? She wrote this three years ago. Why doesn't she talk to someone?" The elf stared in disbelief and skipped the next few pages. There was another entry that caught his attention.  
  
~Dear Journal, Today was wonderful! Yes, I said wonderful. Forget everything I ever said about life. I finally met someone for me. He's so perfect. He made my birthday so special. I was walking down the hall and I dropped my books. I felt so stupid, but when I went down to pick them up, I met a pair of amazing green eyes. Black bangs hung in front of his pale face and he smiled at me. Can you believe it? He smiled at me. It was so unusual and I felt incredible. He said hello and asked me out on a date. I think we're going to be together for a long time~  
  
"Well, that's an improvement. It looks like everything was going great." Legolas flipped to the end of the journal and saw that there were satanic pictures drawn all over a man's face. Green eyes and black hair.that was the guy. The elf flipped to the last page and read the final entry:  
  
~Dear Journal, As I say everyday, I want my father to burn in freaking hell. He kicked me out two years ago and I'm still downright miserable. Why did all of this happen to me? Why do I repeat that same sentence EVERYDAY? I must need help. I'm finally living the life I want though. I bought a Sebring convertible and even own a cute little house. Life seemed great until today.  
  
My stupid boyfriend was lying to me. He's such a fucking bastard. He was living with me for a while, but I had to break up with the son-of-a-bitch. I saw him kissing this slut from high school in the mall. When I confronted him about it, he hit me. I kicked him out. Why did I do this to myself? I knew it was too good to be true. My life was finally getting better after what my father did, but now everything just went straight to hell. I can't believe me life. Is it never going to get any better? I don't know. All I do know is that the whole world is going to hell and I'm driving the bus. I don't even remember where I heard that saying.  
  
Why did I fool myself? Why did I believe my life could get any better? I'm wishing again for my life to get better. God, if you love me at all, this is a cry for help~  
  
A tear ran down Legolas' face. He had never read anything so depressing in his entire life. This girl was all alone in the world and didn't really have anyone to talk to. Suddenly, the phone rang and Legolas placed the journal under his pillow. He carefully made his way downstairs and over to the phone. He carefully picked it up and lifted it to his ear. "H-Hello?" he asked.  
  
" *Hi, is Kayla there*?" the voice asked.  
  
"No, but she should be home sometime soon," Legolas said, "Who is this?"  
  
" *This is Melinda. Please have her call me when she gets back*."  
  
"Okay, good-bye, my lady," Legolas replied as he hung up the phone. Gimli walked over and stared at him. "You used that thing?" the dwarf asked.  
  
"It's not like I knew what I was doing, but I hope I did it right." Legolas' ears perked up when he heard screaming from outside. "SO WHAT IF HE'S MY DAD? HE'S SUCH A BASTARD!" Kayla shouted as she was forced through the door by Aragorn. The ranger shut the door behind them and locked it. "Mani marte (What happened), Aragorn?" Legolas asked.  
  
"We had a little problem at her father's house."  
  
"You call what happened a LITTLE problem? He threatened us and kicked us out, Aragorn. How does he know you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said that he knew you. How is that possible?" The ranger looked at the ground and then back at Kayla. Her arms were crossed and she looked angry. "Well, I'm waiting for an answer, my Lord."  
  
"I apologize, my lady, but I can't say right now." Kayla gave him a dirty look and stormed off to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kayla sat on the floor of her bedroom for hours. She wanted to know what her father was hiding from her. Now, even Aragorn seemed to be keeping a secret on the same topic. She was so stressed from everything. Quietly she sang a song from "The Return of the King" that the character Pippin sang:  
  
"Home is behind.  
The world ahead.  
And there are many paths to tread.  
Through shadow, to the edge of night,  
Until the stars are all alight.  
Mist and shadow,  
Cloud and shade.  
All shall fade.  
All shall fade."  
  
Kayla then stood up and walked over to her vanity. She looked in the mirror and then down at the floor. When she looked back up, Legolas was standing directly behind her. She jumped at the sight of him and turned to face him, though she knocked over her perfume and bottles of lotion. "Amin hiraetha (I'm sorry), my lady. I didn't mean to scare you," Legolas said as he shut the door and walked over to Kayla. She was hurriedly picking up the bottles and straightening them up. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"F-Fine," Kayla stuttered as she finished what she was doing and turned around. Legolas was practically pressed up against her and had a smile on his face. /Damn he's hot/ Kayla thought as she gazed up into his blue eyes and smiled too.  
  
When she realized how close they were, she gently pushed past him and walked over to her window. She gazed out at the sun and clouds. It was beautiful. The sun was beginning to set and reminded her of the pictures of Middle Earth, which brought her mind back to Legolas. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked, still standing where he had been.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kayla asked as she turned around.  
  
"Are you afraid?" Legolas asked as he walked toward her and stopped a few feet in front of her.  
  
"Lle lakwenien (Are you joking)? Why would I be scared of you?" she asked with a laugh. Legolas took another step toward her. "You won't even let me get close to you."  
  
"Leggy, I just.I can't do this right now."  
  
"What do you mean?" the elf asked as he closed the distance between them. Kayla's heart began to race and she looked away from Legolas' face. She was downright terrified of him for some unusual reason. "I mean." she trailed off when the phone rang, "Excuse me," she said as she gently pushed past him again and picked up the phone in her room, "Hello? Oh hi, Melinda," she paused, "What?"  
  
Long pause.  
  
"Who answered the phone? I see. Did you get his name?"  
  
Longer pause. Kayla looked at Legolas and then turned away again. "Ha!"  
  
Short pause.  
  
"Me, have men over here? No way. There was no man here while I was gone. Yes, of course I'm sure. Positive, girl."  
  
Long pause. Kayla turned back to see Legolas pacing the room. He was beginning to look extremely uncomfortable. "No, there was no one here. You must have dialed the wrong number."  
  
Short pause.  
  
"Well there must have been a Kayla living in that house you reached. Listen, I've gotta go, so I'll chat with ya later. Byes!" With that, she hung up the phone and looked at Legolas. He was smiling again. "Did you answer the phone?"  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"Why did you do that? Are you crazy? It could've been anyone, Legolas! What if it was Alana? What if-?" Kayla was silenced by Legolas' finger on her lips. She stared deep into the piercing blue eyes above her and began to tremble. The elf brushed her cheek with his knuckle and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Kayla didn't know what was happening and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "No," she immediately said when her mind came back and she pulled away.  
  
"You're nervous."  
  
"Legolas, not now," she whispered as she hung her head low and took a deep breath. The elf then pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead softly. 


	6. Friends and Kisses Come to Call

Through A Nightingale's Eyes  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own my characters and some of the storyline.  
  
~IMPORTANT~ Please DO NOT flame my story, because you have been warned. By the way, I HAVE read the LOTR books. If you have some constructive criticism or tips for me, please e-mail me at:  
  
celticpirate87@charter.net  
  
Thank you for your consideration. Peace!  
  
~Jack-Sparrow-Lover  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*~RATED "R" FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY OTHER STUFF~*~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
/.../= thoughts of a character  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Just to let everyone know, school will be starting back up in a couple days, so it might be hard for me to update quickly. Please stick with me if you can. I enjoying writing this~  
  
Chapter 6~ Friends and Kisses Come to Call  
  
The bright sunlight shone through the window of Kayla's bedroom. She opened her eyes slowly and stretched. It felt so good to have a night of sleep for a change. She reached over and looked at the clock. "Eight o'clock? Oh shit! I wonder what trouble the guys are in now," she said to herself as she stood up and slipped on her red slippers. She pulled up her black satin nightgown and then threw her robe on over it.  
  
When she left her room and walked down the hall, she heard voices...women's voices. /Oh no! / she thought as she ran into the living room. As she predicted, there were four women on her couch. Three of them were sitting in terror, while the other was sound asleep. Aragorn and Legolas had arrows pointed at them and Gimli had his axe gripped tight in his hands. "Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli," she said in almost a whisper, "What in God's name are you doing?"  
  
"These lasses slipped into your house last night," the dwarf replied gruffly, "We're protecting ya." Kayla laughed as she walked in between her new companions and her old friends. "These are my girls...no worries. They're not the enemy," she said as she lowered Aragorn's longbow. Gimli put his axe to his side, but Legolas kept his weapon in place.  
  
Kayla turned to face her friends. One of them had long and wavy red hair. She was wearing a tight pink tank top and blue jeans. The girl sitting next to her had short black hair and brown eyes. She wore a long-sleeved tan shirt and black pants. The other two girls were identical twins, one with short brown hair and one with long brown hair. They both had blue eyes. The one who was awake had a red tube top on with short black shorts and the other wore a black tube top with long black pants. "What are you guys doing here?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Well, we came home late and n-needed a place to spend the night," the red- head stated clearly.  
  
"Melinda-" Kayla began.  
  
"And where did these men come from? You told me there was no one staying here!" Kayla hung her head for a moment and then looked at the black- haired girl. "They look like the characters from Lord of the Rings," she said matter of factly.  
  
"Alana, they ARE from Lord of the Rings." The other girl began to laugh hysterically while her twin slept. "And what may I ask is so funny?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Kay, sweetie, honey," Alyssa began, "You've been watching that movie WAY too many times. I think we need to get you some help and fast before you think you're one of them."  
  
"Shut up!" Kayla yelled as she took a glance at the sleeping twin, "Kat...Kat, you awake?" She gave no answer. Kayla stepped up next to her and shook her shoulder. The girl just groaned. "Okay, the gloves are coming off!" Kayla yelled as she touched the back of Kat's neck. The girl jumped awake in shock, screaming, "COLD HANDS!"  
  
"Well, you wouldn't wake," Kayla replied with a slight smiled.  
  
"Anyway," Kat began until she caught sight of the elf with an arrow pointed at her. Before she realized what she had done, she shrieked in a high- pitched voice. "NAZGUL!" Legolas shouted as he released the arrow. Luckily, it missed her head and flew into the couch cushion. Kat continued to scream until her twin clamped a hand over her mouth. Kayla ran over to Legolas and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Legolas, she is NOT a Nazgul. She's my friend, Kat."  
  
"But she shrieks as they do and wears their color," the elf whispered. Kayla stood on her toes and whispered something back, but no one could hear her except him. His face relaxed and he swung his bow over his shoulder. Kat stood up and crossed her arms. "You are damn lucky you didn't kill me with this!" she shouted.  
  
"Kat, he doesn't understand our customs. Cut him some slack, will ya?"  
  
"Hell no! The bastard almost fucking shot me and he's NOT Legolas! Legolas doesn't exist."  
  
"But he didn't shoot you...did he? And he DOES EXIST!" Kayla asked as she glared back at her friend, "And you had better treat my guests with respect."  
  
"Aw, you going out with him now?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Kayla shouted back. Legolas quickly turned Kayla around and gripped her shoulders firmly. He looked into her eyes sternly. "Tula sinome (Come here)," Legolas whispered as he led her back to her bedroom and shut the door behind them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Lady Kayla, I do not need you to stand up for me."  
  
"But she-"  
  
"I know...I know," Legolas said as he strolled over to her and sat her down on the bed, "She may not have had the right to open her mouth, but you certainly should relax."  
  
"Leggy, you don't know what she's capable of."  
  
"I can handle myself. I am after all 2,931 years old," he replied with a smile.  
  
"Amin rangwa (I understand), Legolas," Kayla said quietly, "And I'm sorry." Legolas lifted her chin so their gazes met again. "You only did what you thought was best. I'm not angry." Kayla quickly embraced Legolas and rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled against him when she felt his arms encircle her and rub her back gently. When she broke the embrace and looked at the elf, he held out his hand to her. "Let's go back out there."  
  
"Okay," Kayla replied as she took his hand and he walked her back into the living room. To both of their surprise, everyone else was talking civilly. Gimli was sitting on the floor laughing at Melinda. "And you lasses just decided to come over and spend the night without notice? What kind of manners are those?" the dwarf asked with a laugh. Everyone seemed to be so into each other that they didn't even notice Kayla and Legolas return to the room. "I guess we're no needed here," Kayla whispered.  
  
"I agree, and I need to talk to you anyway," the elf replied as he led her upstairs and into his room. He shut the door and looked over to see Kayla sitting on a chair with her hands folded. She looked like a child about to be punished. Legolas strolled over to her and knelt down in front of her. "I want to know what's been troubling you," he whispered, pushing her loose hair behind her ear.  
  
"Legolas, it's nothing. I can assure you of that," Kayla replied. She kept her eyes to the ground and began breathing unsteadily. Legolas put a hand under he chin and lifted her gaze to meet his. "You were so angry when you came home. You mentioned your father and Aragorn knowing each other. Mani marte (What happened)?"  
  
"I...I...I don't know, Legolas. Everything is just falling apart on me and I can't stand the crap anymore."  
  
"Can you at least explain it to me?" the elf asked as he lowered his hand to her shoulder and rubbed it gently.  
  
"I guess I could," Kayla replied as she glanced up and saw Legolas smiling at her. She felt weak every time she looked at him and it made her uncomfortable. /What am I thinking? He's an elf, and royalty at that. This won't work for me./ She took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling before even daring to look upon Legolas again.  
  
"Well, my father kicked me out of my house when I was sixteen and I had to fend for myself. I just broke up with my boyfriend," Kayla said, tears beginning to run down her face, "Because he beat me. He did illegal things and I never really had good friends besides the ones you met." Kayla buried her head in her hands and cried softly. Legolas watched her tremble as more tears ran down her face and felt terrible. This innocent young woman had a troubled father and no real life.  
  
He gently took her in his arms and rested his head on her shoulder. She only cried more as the elf slowly rubbed her back with his hands and allowed her to cry on his tunic. She was violently shaking and continued to cry for another few minutes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kayla felt hopeless. Her life was so stressful and now she was pouring out her problems and revealing her darkest secrets to an elf that she met just the other day. He was a fictional character in a book/movie. How was it possible that she could be held in his arms?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas held Kayla until her crying almost ceased. She was finally beginning to relax and her breathing was calming as his grip tightened. Kayla suddenly realized that she was pressed firmly against Legolas. When she cautiously looked up, she met the most beautiful pair of blue eyes staring back at her. She then glanced down to where her face had been resting. There was a rather large wet spot on his tunic. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have-"  
  
"Arwenamin (My lady), you have done nothing wrong," Legolas whispered back.  
  
"I should take your tunic and clean it for you. I do not wish for my tears to stay with you," Kayla said as she reached to the collar of his blue tunic and unclasped it. She gently worked her way down until she had it fully undone. Underneath, she witnessed the most brilliant sight she had ever seen. Legolas had a well-sculpted chest that was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Kayla couldn't help but stare until she noticed that Legolas saw her staring. She abruptly turned away and blushed. "Arwenamin (My lady)?" he asked as he lifted her chin to meet his gaze again.  
  
"Y-Yeah?" Kayla asked hesitantly.  
  
"May I kiss you?" Kayla gaped at his question. "May I, my lady?" She could only nod in response. Legolas gently brought her lips to his and kissed her softly, as if she was inexperienced. Kayla trembled slightly at this and rested her arms on his shoulders. His tunic still hung on his shoulders, but she didn't care. She was lost in his kiss and eventually began to kiss him back.  
  
Legolas lifted his hand to the back of her head and pulled her as close as possible, deepening the kiss. His tongue gently caressed Kayla's bottom lip, begging for entrance. She willingly complied and soon found their tongues dancing as one. The elf gently picked Kayla up off the chair and carried her over to the bed, never breaking the kiss. He refused to let their lips part. Kayla slipped out of her robe and freed Legolas of his tunic. He laid himself on top of her and caressed her body with soft, insistent hands. Kayla only wore a thin nightgown, so the elf had easy access to her body.  
  
Kayla broke the kiss to breathe, but found that Legolas did not stop touching her. His hands roamed her sides as he kissed her neck and collarbone. She moaned softly and then lifted Legolas' head from her neck so she could gaze into his eyes. He suddenly smiled a gentle smile and groaned when he felt Kayla's tongue on the lobe of his ear. /Does she know what she's doing?/ he asked himself.  
  
She definitely knew what she was doing. She had read about elves and how extremely sensitive their ears were. Kayla slowly traced the outline of his ear and then moved back to his mouth to exchange another mind-blowing kiss. Legolas slowly reached down to the bottom of her nightgown and lifted it up so he could touch her thighs. Kayla moaned and arched into him as she began to kiss him again.  
  
BANG!  
  
"Legolas, have you seen my-?" Gimli asked as he barged in the room. He cut himself off when he laid his eyes upon his companion and their hostess. Legolas jumped up and stared at the dwarf, who had his mouth hanging open in shock. "Don't you ever knock, Gimli?" Kayla asked as she stood up quickly and threw he robe on over her nightgown.  
  
"ARAGORN!" the dwarf yelled. Legolas quickly grabbed his tunic and threw it on, but he was struggling to get it clasped together. When he had gotten halfway up, the ranger as well as all of Kayla's friends came into the room. "What's going on in here?" Aragorn asked as he carefully eyed Legolas and Kayla. He noticed that Kayla was blushing and Legolas was just clasping his shirt all the way up. "What was going on?" he asked again.  
  
"Well...um..." Kayla began until Gimli cut her off.  
  
"I came in here to find my axe when I found our elf lying on top of Miss Sparrow wearing no shirt!"  
  
"WHAT?" all of Kayla's friends shouted in shock. Legolas took Kayla's hand and led her out of the room, a red blush consuming both of their faces. 


	7. Dressing For Clubs

Through A Nightingale's Eyes  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own my characters and some of the storyline.  
  
~IMPORTANT~ Please DO NOT flame my story, because you have been warned. By the way, I HAVE read the LOTR books. If you have some constructive criticism or tips for me, please e-mail me at:  
  
celticpirate87@charter.net  
  
Thank you for your consideration. Peace!  
  
~Jack-Sparrow-Lover  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*~RATED "R" FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY OTHER STUFF~*~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
/.../= thoughts of a character  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Okay, sorry about the LONG wait...I've been WAY too busy and still am. Lucky for those snow days, or this wouldn't have made it in. I should warn you, this is not one of my best chapters, but if it's not there, everything will be messed up later on~  
  
Chapter 7~ Dressing for Clubs  
  
Kayla sat in front of her vanity in her room. She had locked the door and refused to look in the mirror. She kept her eyes focused on her hands. She was shaking and couldn't believe what she had just done. She had let Legolas kiss her again and they almost took it to a whole other level...one she had never visited before. She may have lived with a guy, but she never let it go that far. "What was I thinking? He's just a character...not real. But he was so real to touch, to kiss...oh, God I'm stupid!" she said to herself.  
  
"Kayla!" someone yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"All of your friends!" Kayla quickly walked over to her door and opened it slowly. She found all of her close friends standing there smiling. They let themselves into the room as Kayla shut and locked the door behind them. "What happened in there, Kay?" Alana asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Is what the dwarf said true?" Kat asked. Kayla could only nod. Her friends all cheered and quickly embraced her in a group hug. "What is it with you guys?"  
  
"Kay, girl...you finally got another guy to kiss you! You haven't let that happen for what was it...five months now?"  
  
"He requested it. It's not like-"  
  
"Like what?" Alyssa asked, "You know you enjoyed it. He's an ELF for God's sake. What was it like?"  
  
"Soft, passionate, and loving...very different from a man's kiss. His lips were much softer than a man's. Wait, what am I saying? He's a character from a story. It's not like he's gonna be here much longer."  
  
"So, who gives a shit? Take him while you still can!"  
  
"Kat, you're sick! I'm not about to do that to someone who's just being nice to me because I took him into my home."  
  
"Anyway, what should we girls all do tonight? Anybody up for some dancing?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Clubbing, anyone?" Kayla asked. They all let out a scream and jumped together in a circle. "Come on, let's raid my closet!" Kayla shouted as she dashed to the door and pulled out a rack of clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, everyone was dressed. Alana wore a skin-tight black tank top with tight denim hip huggers. Melinda wore a blue long-sleeved shirt that had flare sleeves and a pair of tight, flare black pants. Alyssa and Kat wore matching lavender tube tops with mini skirts. Kayla wore a long flare sleeved, black shirt that revealed practically her entire stomach with a short red skirt. They all admired themselves in the mirror and smiled, saying, "It'll do." If the guys' mouths didn't gape at this sight, nothing would make that occur.  
  
As Kayla brushed her hair out, Alana came up behind her and put her hands on her shoulders. "So, what are you going to do about your 'guests'?" she asked.  
  
"They're coming with us," Kayla replied. All of her friends let out a small gasp. "What?" Melinda asked.  
  
"My friends are coming with us."  
  
"Kayla, did you even look at them? One's a man, one's a dwarf, and the other is an elf! Do you honestly think that no one will notice?" Alyssa stated.  
  
"Listen, I can't leave them alone in the house. I did once and I found them ready to kill the telephone. I guess someone had called and they got startled."  
  
"So we HAVE to take them with us?"  
  
"Yes, Alana...we have to take them with us." Her friends all shook their heads and looked at Kayla worriedly. "What about their clothing?" Melinda asked, "They ARE wearing Lord of the Rings style things. People will think them to be crazy."  
  
"Like anyone will notice...it's so damn crowded in that fucking place, no one will care."  
  
"Melinda's right," Kat interrupted, "If we run into anyone we know...they'll definitely notice." Kayla stared at the ground absentmindedly and then an idea struck her like a bolt of lightening in a thunderstorm. "I've got it! If we dress them up in men's clothing from today's world, no one will notice anything. We can tuck Gimli's hair up under a hat and say he's from another country...Aragorn, well, he just needs a change of clothes...and Legolas needs a change too."  
  
"Well, Aragorn and Gimli are set, but what about Legolas' ears? Someone is sure to notice," Melinda said.  
  
"You're right. We can make him wear a hat too. Then everything will be okay."  
  
"Kayla, you're a damn genius," Kat said as she gave her friend a hug, "Now...we have to get to work on them. I call working with Legolas!"  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Kayla yelled as she gripped Kat's arm tightly, "He only allows me to touch him. Plus, he thinks you're a fucking Nazgul. You all go and work on the ranger and the dwarf. My ex left some of his clothes behind. I'll handle Leggy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli all sat in their room staring at the wall. They were in a whole other century, yet all they could do was stare at a damn white wall. "I'm bored," Gimli grunted.  
  
"Me too," Aragorn said, "But I would like an explanation of what was going on in here earlier," he continued, looking at Legolas closely.  
  
"It's not my place to say," the elf replied.  
  
"Oh, come on. It's just us guys here. Not like she's going to know you said anything."  
  
"I don't know what got into me, Gimli. One minute I'm calmly talking to her, the next...I'm lying on top of her, kissing and touching her like we were lovers."  
  
"Are you?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
"Well...not that I know of. I'm leaving that up to her. It's not my place to force her into anything that would make her uncomfortable."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"I don't know. She's smart, beautiful, sweet, a terrific kisser...but I don't know if I'm in love with her."  
  
"Just don't hurt her, Legolas," Aragorn said firmly, "She has enough on her plate with her father as it is, and I don't think she needs more pain."  
  
"Speaking of which, she mentioned that you were keeping something from her and that you know her father. That seems quite impossible though."  
  
"I do know her father...but I'm not keeping the secret from her. She will learn in time and I will then notify her of any other details on the matter."  
  
Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open and the girls all stepped in. Gimli nearly fainted, Aragorn's mouth hung open in shock, but Legolas seemed unaffected. He had masked his face of all emotion, which was very difficult, given the circumstances of what these ladies were wearing. "We're going clubbing, folks!" Kayla said excitedly, "Aragorn, Gimli...you both go with my friends downstairs. They're going to help you get ready. I'm going to stay here and help out elfboy."  
  
"You lasses are leaving the house like that? We don't have to...do we?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Hell no...bad visual! They're going to help you find some clothes to wear and makes sure no one will recognize you as characters from the Lord of the Rings and shit." The ranger and the dwarf quickly complied and followed the girls out the door. Kayla then shut the door behind them and turned back to Legolas. He was sitting calmly on the bed, his fingers twitching. He was obviously nervous. She sat down beside him and placed a hand on the elf's shoulder. "Are you okay, Leggy?"  
  
"Just fine," he stated in a cool voice. He wouldn't make eye contact, and that was a sign of his weakness. Kayla walked over to a dresser and pulled out a pair of baggy blue jeans, sneakers, socks, and a black hoodie with flames on the sleeves. She placed them in Legolas' lap and smiled. "Put these on...they will keep you unnoticed." The elf looked over the clothes curiously and then picked up the shirt. "This will keep me unnoticed? I would think it would draw attention to myself."  
  
"Legolas, in this world guys wear stuff like that. Now, do you need any help with anything?"  
  
"I think I can manage," he said quietly. He watched as Kayla turned her back, but stayed in the room. "I'll be here if you need help."  
  
"Thank you, Arwenamin (My lady)," Legolas said as he unlaced his breeches and stepped out of them and into the jeans. They were quite easy to put on and he buttoned them to keep them up. He then slipped on the socks and sneakers with ease, not realizing he had to tie them. The elf then unclasped his tunic and placed it on the bed. He picked up the hoodie and found the place to put you head through. He got his head inside, but the hood got caught over his face and he couldn't find his way out. Legolas suddenly realized that he couldn't even find where his arms would go. He struggled for endless minutes and then realized it was impossible.  
  
Suddenly, he felt two smooth hands slide his arms into the sleeves, but he was still unable to see. All he could make out was black until his eyes met Kayla's. She had lifted the hood off his head and folded it gently behind his neck. She then knelt down in front of him and tied his sneakers before zipping up the fly on his pants. "You are so lucky I caught that," Kayla said as she stood up and straightened out his hoodie, "There, all set." Legolas sat down on the bed and started to fumble with his fingers uneasily. "Wait," Kayla said as she went through another drawer.  
  
"What am I missing? You said I was done."  
  
"I know, Legolas, but I forgot about your ears." The elf covered his ears with his hands as he saw Kayla turn around with a wool pullover hat in her hand. "Relax, I'm not gonna cut them off. I'm just going to cover them," she said as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"In this world, elves do not exist...only in stories," Kayla said as she reached behind him and pulled up all his hair in a twisty bun. She then pulled the hat over his hair and ears. When she sat back and took a look at her work, a smile crossed her lips. "You could almost pass for a man in this world...not that you would want to."  
  
"What do you mean, my lady?"  
  
"Men here are bastards and only try to get sex out of you. That's one of the reasons I broke up with my boyfriend. He abused me and tried to rape me. He's in prison now, but it could have been worse."  
  
"Is that why you're so nervous around me when I touch you?" Legolas asked as he reached up and cradled her cheeks with his hands.  
  
"No...I just get nervous. It's not the bad kind of nervous though." Kayla and Legolas stared at each other for a minute until they both stood up and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs in silence. /What am I thinking? / Kayla thought /I can't fall for this elf. /  
  
What they saw when they reached the living room was priceless. Legolas' companions were dressed extremely similar to him, but Aragorn's hair was pulled back in a ponytail and Gimli looked short and disturbing. "Now this is a Kodak moment. If only I had a camera," Kayla said with a smile. Everyone laughed hysterically and had to steady themselves in order to keep from falling over. "Well, shall we?" Kayla asked. 


	8. Traffic Jams and Clubbing Jams

Through A Nightingale's Eyes  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own my characters and some of the storyline.  
  
~IMPORTANT~ Please DO NOT flame my story, because you have been warned. By the way, I HAVE read the LOTR books. If you have some constructive criticism or tips for me, please e-mail me at:  
  
celticpirate87@charter.net  
  
Thank you for your consideration. Peace!  
  
~Jack-Sparrow-Lover  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*~RATED "R" FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY OTHER STUFF~*~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
/.../= thoughts of a character  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Mae Govannen! Sorry about the delay. I've been working on so much stuff lately that it's getting hectic. Anyway...here it is...~  
  
Chapter 8~ Traffic Jams and Clubbing Jams  
  
Eight people...two cars...perfection. All of Kayla's friends rode in Melinda's car, while she chose to drive her companions. "We'll meet ya at the club!" Kayla shouted as her friends got into the car. Melinda waved her hand out the window and sped off rather quickly. The club was about fifteen minutes away from Kayla's house anyway, so it wouldn't take them forever to arrive.  
  
Kayla unlocked her car doors and got in. She then looked and saw Aragorn climb into the back seat. "Everybody in?" she asked after a few moments.  
  
"No!" Gimli shouted in response as he stared at the vehicle. Kayla groaned when he and Legolas didn't get in. "Okay," she said as she opened her door and walked around to the other side of the car. She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "You guys coming, or what?" she asked.  
  
"We want to...but we don't know what we're doing," Gimli said. Kayla groaned loudly again and opened up the doors. Gimli climbed in the back and Legolas took the passenger seat next to where Kayla would be. Kayla shut the door and then walked around to her side, shutting her door after getting in. She adjusted her mirrors and then looked behind to see that Aragorn and Gimli were buckled in. When her gaze shifted to Legolas, she saw him fumbling with the seatbelt. "Do you know how to do it?" she asked.  
  
"No," the elf mumbled quietly. Kayla couldn't help but smile. It was quite amusing to see Legolas struggling with a seatbelt in a car. "Here, let me help," she said with a smirk as she leaned across Legolas' chest and grabbed the seatbelt. When her body brushed against his, they both felt something in the pit of their stomachs. Kayla felt somewhat flush, but kept her cool and buckled his belt before sitting in her own seat and doing the same. Legolas just stared at her endlessly. /What is she doing to me? / he wondered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ride to the club felt much longer than it was supposed to. Aragorn and Gimli sat patiently, mostly talking. Silence fell in the front of the car. Legolas sat with his head looking out the window and Kayla concentrated on her driving. She finally saw the exit to get to the club. Unfortunately, about twenty cars were stopped in front of her. "Oh fuck," she mumbled as she stuck her head out the window. Someone's car had broken down in the distance and everybody just had to stop and look.  
  
Kayla immediately blew the horn twice and yelled, "YO, are we gonna move or what? Nothing to see here! It's just a car broken down!" Her companions had all covered their ears when she had sounded the horn. "Damn you stupid people!" she shouted again as she sat back down in her seat and smacked the steering wheel. "That was rather loud," Legolas said, "Can I release the hold on my ears now?" Kayla smiled at the elf and laughed. She then turned the dial on her radio to listen to some music. A slow song ended and then a more upbeat song came on. "Oh, I love this song..." Kayla mumbled before cranking up the volume and singing the words. It was "More to Life" by Stacie Orrico:  
  
"I've got it all, but I feel so deprived.  
  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside.  
  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing,  
  
And why can't I let go."  
  
Legolas listened to her voice intensely. It was quite good for a human. He had heard many elves sing and had gotten adjusted to how soothing their voices were. He also knew how women sounded...but Kayla's voice was more Elven than human.  
  
"There's gotta be more to life...  
  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me.  
  
Cause the more that I'm...  
  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life.  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
  
Than wanting more."  
  
Kayla began to tap her fingers on the steering wheel, forgetting others were in her car. She was about to continue until she noticed that her companions were listening. She abruptly went quiet and let the radio take over. "Keep going, lassie. It sounded great," Gimli stated. Kayla turned her head and smiled at the dwarf. "Thank you, Gimli...but I won't be singing anymore," she mumbled as her attention became focused on the cars moving in front of her. "But-" Legolas began.  
  
"Oh, look...the cars are finally moving," Kayla said, cutting the elf off. She stepped on the gas and began to drive carefully again. Soon enough, they passed a green car that had broken down. The man inside was calling someone on his cell phone and Kayla shook her head. "People make such a fuss out of nothing." Legolas looked astounded. Kayla had known that there was a car down ahead, when they had to be at least five miles back. How could she have known about it? There was no way it would have been visible for her human eyes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About ten minutes later, they arrived at the club. When Kayla stepped out of her car, she saw her friends waiting at the door with their arms crossed. They were very impatient people when it came to having a good time. "Hey girls!" she shouted as she helped her companions out of the car and walked up to the door.  
  
"What happened?" they all asked in unison.  
  
"Some idiot's car broke down and slowed us up because stupid people have to stop and look at such a little thing."  
  
"Well, enough of this crap already...let's just get in there!" Kat yelled. All of them entered except for Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli. Kayla immediately turned around and saw her companions standing wide-eyed. "Come on," she ordered.  
  
"Why do you go to a place like this?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"And dressed like that?" Gimli added.  
  
"Because it's a damn good time...now come on!" Her voice was incredibly cheerful and a smile was plastered across her face. She held out her hand and Legolas took it. Aragorn then grabbed onto her other hand and Gimli brought up the rear, as if to keep her safe from orcs or something.  
  
When they reached the main room, there were at least sixty people dancing around and drinking from the bar. Kayla's friends were all sitting in a booth in the corner, waiting for them. She dragged her companions across the floor and made it to the table with ease. Many of the women were checking Aragorn and Legolas out, but they were walking so quickly to keep up with Kayla, that they didn't even notice. "Kayla, what the hell took you so long?"  
  
"Kat, have you even taken a look at the dance floor? It's kinda hard to even take a few steps without running into someone." Her friends took a look at the floor and then started laughing. Kayla was right about it. "Anyway, I think we need some drinks. Who's it on tonight?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"It's on me tonight. I just got paid this week," Kayla said with a smile as she and her companions sat down, "What do you guys want tonight? I think I'm gonna order a Margarita."  
  
"Sounds good...just get us a round of those," Melinda said, "What about you guys?" she asked, looking at Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.  
  
"Do they have any Malt Beer?" the dwarf asked.  
  
"I'll check," Kayla said, as she turned her attention to Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
"I'll take a beer as well," Aragorn said.  
  
"I'll just have a glass of wine," the elf said. Every one of Kayla's friends gave him a questioning look. The idea of a man ordering wine seemed odd to them. Kayla couldn't help but notice the faint blush that reached the elf's face. "Ya know what...I'm feeling like wine myself," she said, "I'll be back with the drinks."  
  
"Allow me to assist you, Kayla," Legolas said as he stood up with her and walked her over to the bar. Kayla ordered the drinks and then took a seat at the bar. Legolas stood next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up at the elf, she saw a warm smile on his face. "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" she asked.  
  
"Kayla, why did you back me up when I ordered wine?"  
  
"I...I just changed my mind, that's all," the girl replied as she faced the bar again. The drinks were soon placed in front of them. Kayla grabbed four Margaritas and Legolas carried the two beers and two glasses of wine. They quietly walked back to the table and sat down. Everyone quickly grabbed their drinks and chugged them down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two hours and five drinks later, they were all laughing hysterically at the stupidest things. The only ones who were sober were Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli. They watched Kayla practically fall over when she told a joke. She was obviously drunk. "Anyone feel like dancing?" she asked. They all nodded and stood up, slowly making their way to the dance floor.  
  
Legolas eyed Kayla worriedly. She was always on top of everything and was very stable. Now she was swaying her hips in an immoral fashion. Kayla led Legolas out to an empty space on the dance floor and began to dance. The elf just stood there astonished at her behavior. She was shaking her hips, her chest, and any other part of her body that she possibly could. When her eyes met Legolas', she realized that he looked somewhat angry. She grabbed his hands and continued moving her body to the techno music that was blasting. "You okay?" she asked.  
  
"Why do you insist on dancing in such a manner?" he asked. They could barely hear each other in all the commotion, but they were able to understand each other. "It's fun, Legolas. Just try it!" she exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"I refuse to dance like that," he said as he crossed his arms and stood firm. Kayla laughed and then turned around to see Gimli dancing like an idiot with her friends. He was jumping around and moving his hands back and forth (A/N: Like Eddie in Disney Channel's "That's So Raven"). "He looks like short biker," Kayla said as she glanced at Aragorn. He was trying to ballroom dance with Alana. "I don't want to know," she mumbled as she looked back at Legolas.  
  
"That's dancing," he said as he gestured toward the ranger. Kayla shook her head and grabbed Legolas' hands, placing them at her waist. She then brought her body close to his and began shaking her hips. The elf didn't move his body. He just let his hands move with Kayla's hips. "Is that all you've got Leggy?" she asked.  
  
"It's disrespectful to dance like this...and especially in your attire." Kayla suddenly whipped her body around and started to grind her behind against the elf. He froze. This was a gesture he certainly didn't expect from a girl like her. He then felt his hands being intertwined with hers and found his hands on her stomach. He was also beginning to feel somewhat uncomfortable in his lower half. Kayla kept up her dancing until that song ended. Everyone began clapping when it ended. Legolas released his hold on Kayla when she turned around and smiled at him. "Not bad for your first try," she said with a sly smirk.  
  
"Well excuse me for having respect for women," he said with slight sarcasm. Kayla playfully punched him in the arm and began dancing to another techno song that came on. Gimli was still doing his "special dance" and Aragorn was beginning to get the hang of modern dancing with the help of Kayla's friends...though he did almost fall in the process. Legolas was starting to loosen up too. He let his hands wander around Kayla's curves, but his hands never touched her body. He suddenly felt someone bump into him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said as he turned his head to see the person. She was about five foot four inches tall, had brown eyes, and extremely short black hair with a purple tint. Her clothes covered only the vital parts of her body with pink and purple see-through clothes. She just stared aimlessly at him until her eyes met Kayla's. "KIKI!" Kayla yelled as she embraced her friend.  
  
"What up, Kay?" she asked as she released her.  
  
"Not much...you?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Noth...ing..." Kayla noticed that Kiki had cut herself off and was staring at Legolas again. She knew this was gonna be trouble. "Orli, is that you?" Kiki asked in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Who?" the elf asked. He was obviously lost. "Oh, don't be so modest," the girl said as she tackled him to the ground and nuzzled her face against his neck, "I'm so glad to finally meet you."  
  
"Um...Kayla..." Legolas said with a pleading look.  
  
"Okay...Kiki, off! It's not Orli," Kayla said as she pried her friend off of the elf with the greatest of difficulty.  
  
"But, he has to be Orli. He looks just like him?"  
  
"Well, it's not Orlando!"  
  
"Then who is he?" Kiki asked as she jumped up and down. Kayla nodded her head and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Do you promise not to tell?" she asked. Kiki nodded. "Okay...this is Legolas Greenleaf," Kayla whispered.  
  
"You're lying, Kay. Legolas is a character that we wish existed." Kiki followed her friend's gaze and her mouth dropped open when she saw Aragorn and Gimli dancing. "What...you...how...what...how is this possible?" she asked.  
  
"How should I know? One day I make a wish to meet Legolas and the next thing I know...he's here."  
  
"He could just be an actor," Kiki said.  
  
"Really? Then what about this?" Kayla asked as she lifted up one side of Legolas' hat to reveal a pointed ear. Kiki reached out and touched it slowly, which caused the elf to shiver. "Okay, that's enough of that," Kayla said as she pushed the hat back down over his ear.  
  
"Now that you know me, may I have your name, my lady?" the elf asked.  
  
"It's Kiki," the girl replied as she extended her hand for Legolas to shake. To her surprise, the elf kissed it and made her face turn tomato red. She began giggling like a little school girl and Legolas released his gentle hold on her hand. "Well, we're gonna keep dancing," Kayla said as she embraced her friend once more.  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you Lady Kiki. I'm sure we will become great friends if we meet again." She could only nod and smile, for no words would escape her lips. When Kayla turned back to Legolas, a slow song came on. She wrapped her arms around the elf's neck, but he reached up and took them off his shoulders. "What are you doing?" she asked as he took one of her hands and placed it on his shoulder while he held the other one gently. Kayla had no idea what she was doing and left it all to him.  
  
The elf began to rock back and forth in circles. Kayla just gazed up into his blue eyes as he twirled her around in small steps. She continued to glance back and forth from his face to the hand that held hers. She felt as if she had finally reached Cloud Nine. This man...this elf...was treating her differently from all others and it felt good. His touch was extremely comforting and made her feel safe. This is one night she was always going to remember. 


	9. I Love You Kayla

Through A Nightingale's Eyes  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own my characters and some of the storyline.  
  
~IMPORTANT~ Please DO NOT flame my story, because you have been warned. By the way, I HAVE read the LOTR books. If you have some constructive criticism or tips for me, please e-mail me at:  
  
celticpirate87@charter.net  
  
Thank you for your consideration. Peace!  
  
~Jack-Sparrow-Lover  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*~RATED "R" FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY OTHER STUFF~*~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
/.../= thoughts of a character  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: DO NOT MAKE ASSUMPTIONS by the title of this chapter. Ye never know what it actually means.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9~ I Love You Kayla  
  
Kayla tossed and turned in her bed. She just couldn't seem to get comfortable, no matter what she tried. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself as she threw her head against the pillows. Her eyes were focused on the darkness of the room. She felt something in the pit of her stomach. It was like she was being haunted by something...or someone. "Maybe I just had too much to drink," she muttered to herself quietly as she stood up and threw on her robe.  
  
She felt different...very different. It was like she had lost all feeling throughout her entire body and soul. Kayla slipped on her slippers and walked to the door of her room. She opened it and walked out quietly, knowing that Legolas might hear her footsteps if he awoke. Legolas...just his name made her shiver. "What am I thinking? It would never work out," she said as she walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch. Thank God her friends hadn't spent the night. "What would never work out?" a voice said from behind her.  
  
Kayla jumped and stood up quickly to see someone standing in the darkness behind the couch. She couldn't make out who it was, but it was clearly a male. "Aragorn, is that you?" she asked.  
  
"No," the figure answered.  
  
"Legolas?" she questioned.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
"I'm someone you have yet to meet," the man replied softly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kayla snapped, "Just tell me who the fuck you are!"  
  
"Keep your voice down, melonin (My friend). You don't want Legolas to wake up." Kayla recognized the last word of his first sentence..."friend" in Elven tongue. This man knew Elvish? "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I cannot tell you, my lady. Just seek help from a wizard to get your answers," he replied kindly.  
  
"There are no wizards here." Just as she said that, the lights came on and she saw Legolas standing by the stairs with a puzzled look on his face. Kayla's eyes frantically searched the room. The man...at least...she thought it was a man...was gone. "Who were you talking to?" the elf asked.  
  
"A man...there was a man here..." Legolas gave her a questioning look. "I'm serious! There was a man...some strange man-"  
  
"Shh." Kayla was silenced by Legolas' gentle fingers over her lips. He had walked up to her so quickly that she hadn't even noticed. Her dark eyes looked into his, filling with fear and confusion. "Sit," he whispered as he placed an arm around her and made her sit down on the couch. She reluctantly obeyed and looked at her hands. They were shaking. Legolas gently took her hands in his and brought them to his lips for a feather- like kiss. Kayla shuddered at his action. "Are you alright, Arwenamin (My lady)?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure anymore. Three characters out of a movie are living in my house, I danced with an elf, a stranger visited me, I can't sleep, Aragorn knows my father, and-"  
  
"Okay...okay...relax," the elf whispered reassuringly as he hugged her close. Kayla's entire body went limp in his arms. He had such a strong, but gentle embrace. Strong enough that he could crush her bones, but gentle enough to hold a small child comfortably.  
  
Legolas rested his chin atop her head and rocked her slowly back and forth, giving her a chance to let out her feelings. Something was obviously hurting her. "What's troubling you, Kayla?" She looked up at him with innocent eyes. His perfect face held concern, strength, persistence, and something else that she could not pick out. "My lady?" he pressed.  
  
"Sorry..." she said meekly, "I'm just stressed out about everything. My life has gotten pretty damn weird lately, ya know?"  
  
"I can understand why you would feel this way, for I'm the same. I never expected to arrive in this world...especially in the middle of a battle."  
  
"The Pelennor Fields...dangerous place..."  
  
"How do you know about the Pelennor Fields?" he asked. Kayla went silent and stared up into the darkening blue eyes. "I already told you that your story is a book...and a movie." He nodded. "Well, that means I know what's going to happen up until Aragorn becomes the King of Gondor...and Frodo sailing to the Undying Lands. I never read into the details of the book that much, so I don't really know what happens to you besides your survival."  
  
"I see." That was all Legolas could say. The idea of someone knowing the future reminded him a lot of Gandalf. "So, you are a wizard of some kind?" he asked.  
  
"No...but I know what will happen in your future." Then it hit her..."seek help from a wizard to get your answers" the stranger had said. Psychics were almost like witches and wizards. She didn't believe in them, but maybe that's what the man meant. "I need to seek help from a psychic," she said quietly, "But first we need to get something from my father's house."  
  
"Didn't I hear you say that you weren't allowed in there?"  
  
"I guess you're right, Leggy...let's go wake up Aragorn and Gimli. They can help."  
  
"What?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on, gimme a boost!" Kayla whispered loudly.  
  
"It's kinda hard being the one at the bottom, lass," Gimli said, straining to hold his ground.  
  
"Lift with the knees, Gimli...and Aragorn, push Legolas up." Kayla had a brilliant idea. She had her companions lift her high into the air...Gimli at the bottom, Aragorn above him, Legolas sat on Aragorn's shoulders, and Kayla was being held by Legolas. They were scaling the window of her father's house...her old bedroom window. "Come on," she whispered as she reached for the windowsill, "Just a little higher...Got it!" She had finally grabbed onto the window frame itself. /I'm so happy I used to sneak out of my house as a kid. Just better now to have people help instead of using that damn tree / she thought as she looked next to her at the large Oak tree.  
  
Kayla looked down at Gimli. "Pass up the crowbar," she whispered.  
  
"The what?" he asked.  
  
"Gimme a break midget," she muttered to herself before saying, "The black metal thing." The dwarf felt somewhat stupid for not realizing that, but passed it up to Aragorn, who handed it to Legolas, who passed it to Kayla. "Hannon le (Thank you)," she whispered as she stuck it at the base of the window. "Ready guys?" They nodded. "Brace yourselves," she whispered as she began to push down on the crowbar.  
  
The window popped open without any fuss. "I've still got it," Kayla mumbled to herself as she dropped the crowbar to toward the ground. Unfortunately, it smacked Gimli in the head and knocked him backwards. Kayla grabbed onto the window frame and held on for dear life as her friends toppled toward the tree. Legolas grabbed onto the branch as Gimli lost his footing and fell with Aragorn.  
  
Kayla struggled, but finally pulled herself up through the window and looked back at her friends. She saw Legolas release his hold from the branch and land gracefully on his feet. "You guys okay?" she asked in a loud whisper. They all nodded their heads. "I'll be right out," she said as she disappeared from their sight and into the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Kayla stepped through the window, she took in the darkness around her and shivered. This house was always more eerie at night. "No wonder I left," she whispered, "Good thing to." She walked over to the trunk and lifted the white sheet off it. "I love you, Mom...and I need answers," she said softly as she made the attempt to lift the trunk. She couldn't do it though, for it was too heavy.  
  
"Okay," she muttered as she began to drag it toward the window. Her eyes scanned the room as she moved quietly. Something didn't feel right to her. It was like she was being watched with ever step she took. She suddenly felt something smack her in the back of the head. She fell to the ground and clutched the back of her head. "Ye should know better than to break into my house, Kayla!" her father's voice said, cutting through the darkness.  
  
"I was just-"  
  
"You were just stealing that chest from this room. I ordered you to stay away from here...so now you must pay!" Kayla heard him unsheathe a sword and her heart began to race. She glanced at the wall and saw his shadow lift his sword into the air above her. She instantly kicked him in the leg and forced him to lose his balance and topple backwards. Kayla did a front flip from the ground and made it over to a wall where she grabbed her old sword from its hold. "Always glad I took those classes," she muttered as she pointed it at her father.  
  
"What is it that you want?" he asked.  
  
"Just let me take the chest," she stated firmly as she raised the sword to his throat. He lay still on the wooden floor and gripped the handle of his sword firmly. "You will never take that thing out of this house as long as I'm alive," he said calmly.  
  
"Then I guess you won't be alive!" Kayla shouted as she raised her sword and went to strike her father. He, however, had rolled away from her strike and stood up. "You will never take the chest...and I'm ordering you to leave my house!"  
  
"I'm not leaving without that chest!"  
  
"Then I guess ye won't be leaving alive!" he shouted as he went to strike Kayla. She blocked his swing and countered it with a hard blow at his chest. What she didn't know was that he kept daggers behind his back. David quickly whipped out a dagger and threw it at Kayla. She did a back flip to escape, but felt a sharp pain above her heart. She glanced down and saw the dagger pierced through her flesh. Crimson blood began to seep through her clothing as she looked back at her father. As she lifted her sword again, an arrow flew past her head and directly into her father's heart. "What the-?" she asked as she turned around and saw Legolas standing in the room with another arrow notched.  
  
"We have to leave," he said, "Before someone comes and finds this."  
  
"Get the chest," Kayla ordered, "I'll be right there." Legolas nodded and grabbed the chest, slipping out the window almost soundlessly. Kayla then looked back at her father. He was lying on the floor, his sword about an arm's length away, and his hands over his heart. "Dad," she whispered as she ran to him and knelt beside his almost lifeless body.  
  
"Kayla..." he whispered, "My daughter, Kayla..."  
  
"What? You're just being nice because you know you're on your deathbed," she said, her eyes filled with anger.  
  
"Kayla...just...just listen," he said in a raspy voice, "I...I'm so sorry. I should have treated you with more...love and care..." He hesitantly reached his hand to her cheek and ran his calloused hands over her smooth face. Kayla's eyes widened. He had never touched her like that...at least...since she was a child. "I loved your mother so much, Kayla. I see her every time I look at you. That's why I made you leave. I couldn't look at you without seeing my wife."  
  
"Oh, Dad," she whispered as she embraced him, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to really kill you. I should have made Legolas stay on the ground with Aragorn."  
  
"Ah...Aragorn...that's a fine man."  
  
"Why don't you tell me about my mother?"  
  
"I'm dying. I can feel the blood from my heart seeping into the other parts of my body. There's no way I can tell it all."  
  
"Then just tell me who she was then...and how you know Aragorn."  
  
"I met...met him in M-Middle Earth," Dave said as his voice got softer, "Where...where I met your mother."  
  
"What?" Kayla asked, "She was from Middle Earth?" Her father nodded. "And she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen...you look just like her." Tears began to roll down Kayla's cheeks. This man was so good on the inside...he just didn't know how to show care anymore. "Ye see that necklace you're wearing was hers...from her father. He was El...El...I Love You, Kayla."  
  
"Dad...no...who was he?" Kayla was desperate to know. Her father was the only one who could tell her the truth right now. That's all she wanted. "His name...it...it was...El..." His voice trailed off as his head turned to his side and his hand fell to the wooden floor. Kayla felt her eyes stinging with tears. Her father was dead. "No, Dad...NO!" she cried as she leaned over his body and kissed his forehead. He loved her finally...and he was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update. Hope ye enjoyed the chapter. I'm still crying after writing this. It was very difficult for me to write...and it's gonna get depressing before it gets more cheerful again. 


	10. Funeral Sadness

Through A Nightingale's Eyes  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own my characters and some of the storyline  
  
~IMPORTANT~ Please DO NOT flame my story, because you have been warned. By the way, I HAVE read the LOTR books. If you have some constructive criticism or tips for me, please e-mail me at:  
  
celticpirate87@charter.net  
  
Thank you for your consideration. Peace!  
  
~Jack-Sparrow-Lover  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*~RATED "R" FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY OTHER STUFF~*~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
/.../= thoughts of a character  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Oh my God! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy lately and trying to work on other stories. I was in a "Johnny Depp mood", so it was hard to write. I hope this chapter is okay. ^_^  
  
A BIG thank you to all of my reviewers! ^_^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 10~ Funeral Sadness  
  
Kayla felt her entire body go numb as she looked over her father's body. Tears were streaming hot trails down her cheeks. Her father was dead. He had died in her arms...and had been killed by Legolas. Why had this happened? All she could think of was what was to occur now. The police would surely find his body and arrest her for breaking and entering. They would accuse her of murder!  
  
She could always tell them the truth. Oh yeah, like they would believe her. An elf came through the window and shot him in the chest. That made sense. As Kayla stood, she felt her shoulder throbbing. She glanced toward her left arm and noticed the dagger stuck in her. It was right above her heart to make things worse. "I'll be back," she whispered to her father's lifeless form as she made her way to the window. As she stuck her head out to look down at her companions, she saw everything go dark and felt herself falling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kayla groaned as she began to awake. She was terrified of what happened to her. Was she waking in jail...her house...the ground? She didn't know the answer to that. She could hear male voices whispering, but she couldn't make out their words. "What?" she asked, keeping her eyes shut.  
  
"Kayla..."  
  
"What? Who?" she asked again, her voice soft and delicate. She felt a warm hand caress her cheek and slowly opened her eyes. Legolas was standing over her, his gold hair hanging in his face. "Legolas?" she asked, "What time is it? What happened?"  
  
"It's Tuesday morning...and you were stabbed. You're in the hospital," another voice said. Kayla looked to her left and saw a police officer standing there.  
  
"Officer...please don't arrest me or anyone else here. We did nothing-"  
  
"Please Miss Sparrow, stay calm. I'm not here to arrest anyone," the officer said.  
  
"But...we...I...and Leggy...he's..." Kayla couldn't make a full sentence. "Don't worry, Miss Sparrow. Your friends here explained to me what happened. Your father attacked you and you defended yourself. As far as I see it, you've done nothing worth being arrested of." Kayla suddenly sat straight up from her bed and stared at the policeman with wide eyes. "Aren't you gonna arrest me for breaking and entering?" she asked desperately.  
  
"No..."  
  
"But why?" Kayla was absolutely stunned. She and her friends weren't in trouble? They broke into her father's house and ended up killing him! "Miss Sparrow, that is still your home. You have every right to go there when you please. Also, take no offense to this, but your father was crazy. He was seeing a psychiatrist for the past few years. He claimed he was a pirate and his wife was an elf." Kayla just listened. "He always went on about how they would live forever, but she got into a car accident. She apparently lost control of the vehicle and spun out of control."  
  
Tears began to run down Kayla's face. She was finally learning what happened, but it made her heart sink when she thought of it. She felt a pair of protective arms wrap around her and rested her head on Legolas' shoulder. The elf softly whispered comforting words into her ear and kissed her cheek. "Anyway," the officer continued, "After that we all figured that your father was losing all his sanity and he was always lying about who he was. He wasn't a pirate."  
  
"But his house...there's-"  
  
"All souvenirs from when he visited the Caribbean over the years...before you were born."  
  
"But I...I thought...the painting of Jack?"  
  
"That's a painting of Jack Sparrow. He was a famous pirate during the seventeenth century. You may be related to Jack, but you're not a pirate. Pirates don't exist anymore, Miss Sparrow." Kayla hung her head low. Her father had lost his sanity and almost hurt her again. Now he was dead. "I can't listen to this," she muttered as she sat up.  
  
"Don't you want to know what's in his will?" the officer asked. Kayla looked at him and crossed her arms. "Doesn't his lawyer handle those matters?" she asked.  
  
"He was here earlier, but you were still sleeping. He handed me this envelope for your eyes alone." Kayla gracefully took the envelope the officer handed her and opened it slowly. Her fingers were shaking as she slipped the paper out and opened it. She read it slowly and tears began to run down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"This is my will, mates. I would have waited longer to write this, but I knew it was the best to get it over with before the ship was attacked. Kayla, I know you're reading this...and I want you to know how much I love you. Please forgive me for being such an ass over the years. I just want everyone to know how much I loved you and your mother. Best of luck in your future." Kayla stopped reading and wiped away her tears before continuing. "Everything goes to you, Kay. You deserve a wonderful life, so you're getting everything I own, including the house. Do what you will with these mementos of my life. I hope one day you'll meet the rest of your family. I left enough money to let you live the rich life you could always wish for and just enough for my funeral...if you even want to give me one. Please forgive me...and understand how much I love you."  
  
"Wow," Gimli said absentmindedly, "He was a nice lad." Kayla simply nodded and folded up the paper before putting it back inside its envelope. "And I never saw it..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few days later, Kayla stood in silence as her father's coffin was lowered into the ground. She looked down at her feet as she felt tears form in her eyes. This was her fault. She HAD to break into her father's house and learn of her past. A song played softly through her mind as she kept her eyes on the coffin.  
  
"Back when I was a child  
  
Before life removed all the innocence  
  
My father would lift me high  
  
And Dance with my mother and me and then  
  
Spin me around 'til I fell asleep  
  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
  
And I knew for sure I was loved  
  
If I could get another chance another walk another dance with him  
  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
  
Cause I love, love, love to dance with my father again  
  
When I and my mother would disagree  
  
To get my way I would run from her to him  
  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me  
  
And finally make me do Just what my momma said  
  
Later that night when I was asleep  
  
He left a dollar Under my sheet  
  
Never dreamed that he would be gone from me  
  
If I could steal one final glance one final step one final dance with him  
  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
  
How I love, love To dance with my father again  
  
Some times I listen outside her door  
  
And here how my mother cried for him  
  
I prayed for her even more than me  
  
I prayed for her ever more than me  
  
I know I'm praying for much too much  
  
But could you send back the only man she loved  
  
I know you don't do I usually but dear lord she dying  
  
To dance with my father again Every night I fall asleep this all I ever dream"  
  
~Luther Vandros "Dance with my Father"  
  
Kayla bowed her head and covered her face in her hands. Silent cries escaped her lips as she felt Legolas' hand caress her shoulder soothingly. "It's alright, melonin (My friend)," he whispered as he leaned in close to her ear, "It's alright." Kayla removed her hands from her face and embraced the elf desperately. Legolas didn't move for a moment, but then gave in and hugged her back. He could feel her tears through his tunic, but he didn't care. All he could do was think of Kayla's feelings. It was HE who had fired the arrow. HE was the one who had killed her father. / What am I going to do? / he thought.  
  
"Kayla!" Legolas just held Kayla tightly against his body, trying to comfort her...knowing that this was partially his fault. "Kayla!" the voice shouted again. Even though Legolas was holding her firmly, she looked over his shoulder and saw all of her friends there. "Girls," she almost whispered as she moved from Legolas' embrace and looked at them. "We're so sorry," Melinda said simply, "I know he was a jerk to you...but you must miss him..."  
  
"No...ya think?" Kayla retorted sarcastically as she crossed her arms and tears began to flow down her cheeks once more.  
  
"No, no, no," Kiki said as she ran to Kayla and embraced her. She rubbed Kayla's back comfortingly and kept telling her no to cry and that everything would be fine. Before anyone had time to realize what was happening, everyone was huddled together around Kayla, trying to calm her. The only problem was that it wasn't working.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas sat silently in Kayla's living room, wearing his blue tunic and dark leggings. He stared aimlessly at the floor, thinking of every possible way to blame himself for Mr. Sparrow's death. He had spent the entire afternoon and beginning of the night torturing himself. Why? He had no clue.  
  
The elf suddenly sensed that someone was arriving at the front door and slowly stood up and walked over to it. As he turned the knob and cracked the door open, he heard a girl say, "Kayla?" He recognized the voice and opened the door fully. Before him stood Kiki. She wore the same long black dress from this afternoon and smiled gently at him. "I'm looking for Kayla."  
  
"I apologize, my lady, but Kayla's in her room right now and said that she doesn't want to be bothered. She said she was...um...depressed and...and...p-p-..." The elf couldn't think of the word.  
  
"Pissed?" Kiki asked.  
  
"Yes...pissed," Legolas replied with a slight laugh in his voice. Kiki almost laughed herself, but didn't. "Would you like to come in?" Legolas asked. The girl nodded and walked past Legolas as he shut the door. When the elf turned and faced her, he could see how worried Kiki was. "Is something wrong, my lady?" he asked.  
  
"Have you spoken to Kayla about what happened?" she asked.  
  
"Well...no...but-"  
  
"Legolas, you have to talk to her!" Kiki interrupted, "She's hurt...and you HAVE to talk to her!"  
  
"Shh," Legolas said, "You don't want to wake her up. Plus, I cannot speak with her on this matter. She needs time in order to heal."  
  
"Listen up, Leggy," Kiki said as she pointed a finger his face, "I know what happened...how you killed her father in order to save her life. That's not my point, though. The point IS that you know how you feel about her."  
  
"She's my friend...why wouldn't I care?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Elfboy, I know that you kissed her...even asked her if you could. Just go and spend some time with her and tell her how you feel." Legolas was about to say something, but he couldn't. He knew that Kiki was right. He DID care about Kayla and she deserved to know, but what if she didn't feel the same? What if she was only kissing him as a gesture? "But...what if she doesn't feel the same, Kiki?" the elf asked. Kiki embraced Legolas gently and kissed his cheek. "I have never seen her take to someone like she did to you. I know she deeply loves you...just try at least."  
  
"I...I just...I've never been in love with anyone. I have had many maidens from my realm, but they just wanted to rule Mirkwood with me one day. They never really cared for me."  
  
"So...you never loved anyone?" Kiki asked as she untangled herself from the elf and looked up at him.  
  
"Well," Legolas began as he took a seat on the couch, "My father had betrothed me to an elf maiden named Nessa...at least he had before the War. I haven't seen her since."  
  
"But you didn't love her?" Legolas shook his head. "It's too hard to find love now and days."  
  
"Just go and talk to her. What harm could it do?" 


	11. Realizations

**Through A Nightingale's Eyes**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own my characters and some of the storyline

**IMPORTANT**

Please _DO NOT_ flame my story, because you have been warned. By the way, I _have_ read the LOTR books. If you have some constructive criticism or tips for me, please e-mail me 

Thank you for your consideration. Peace!

-Jack-Sparrow-Lover

RATED "R" FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY OTHER STUFF

thoughts of a character

_Italics_ Dreams

**Author's Note:** I know...I haven't updated in like forever. I'm so sorry! I hope you all can forgive me for that. A big thank you to all my faithful reviewers. I will thank you all individually at the next update. Hehee. Now, I hope you all enjoy Chapter 11...

* * *

**Chapter 11: Realizations**

Legolas walked down to Kayla's room, keeping as quiet as he possibly could. No doubt she was sleeping by now...or at least relaxing. His ears suddenly picked up Aragorn's voice and it was coming from Kayla's bedroom. "Lady Sparrow, it's not your fault and you know that. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Aragorn, he was my father...and I never gave him a real chance. Can't you understand that?"

"Well..."

"Just forget it," she said, tears pricking her eyes, "And get out of my room! I need to be alone. Why can't you understand that either?"

"Kayla..."

"Get the hell out of here!" Legolas suddenly saw Aragorn walk out of Kayla's room with wide eyes. Obviously something had happened and it wasn't good. The elf walked up to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"She's a little upset, Legolas. I tried to help her, but that didn't work out so well."

"You want me to try?"

"Just watch your back, melonin (My friend)...she has a strong tongue when it comes to speaking terms." Legolas smiled slightly and nodded as he walked toward Kayla's room, making sure his pace was slow and silent. As he reached the door and touched the knob, the door opened toward him and smacked him clear in the face. Legolas fell backwards and landed on the ground, rubbing his head and groaning at the slight pain. He wasn't expecting that kind of a greeting.

"Legolas, are you okay?" Kayla asked desperately as she knelt down beside him and lifted his head off the ground.

"I'm fine...fine," he replied drowsily as he lay back on the hardwood floor.

"I...I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," he interrupted as he stood up and lifted a hand to his head, "I was just coming to see...you..." The elf trailed off as he looked Kayla over. She was wearing a thin red nightgown that only reached the tops of her knees, leaving much of her skin exposed. /Elbereth, she's gorgeous. /

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Kayla asked, breaking Legolas' thoughts.

"I think so..."

"Why don't you come in and lay down? Your head must hurt." Legolas almost fainted. He didn't like the idea of entering this young woman's room, considering he knew what he might do if pushed too far. Before the war, he had shared a special gift with many elves...but this was entirely different. This was a different situation with a different girl. He watched as Kayla slowly walked inside her room, leaving the door open. His eyes drifted over her body as she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him. "You coming in?" she asked. The elf nodded and entered, but left the door open as well to avoid letting himself lose control. He wasn't about to make love to his hostess with the room open for people to look in on.

Kayla watched as Legolas entered her room and noticed that he was scared. Even though he could mask his emotions well, she could see through them and read his mind somehow. She could sense how nervous he was and knew it was because of her clothing and the situation. The elf stayed near the door, crossing his arms slowly and looking at her. "You know, I'm not going to bite you, Leggy. You can sit with me."

"I don't think it's appropriate for us to-"

"We're not going to have sex, Legolas. Come on...sit with me." He hesitated and then finally let himself relax as he stepped up next to Kayla's bed and sat down beside his friend. He felt the bed shift underneath him as was shocked by how cloud-like it felt beneath him. /I wonder what it would be like with her beneath me. / Legolas mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thing, but he couldn't help it. Here was this beautiful woman, asking him into her room, and requesting he sit on her bed! She said she didn't mean it in a sexual way, but it still felt wrong. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kayla asked.

"Well, I was worried about you and I didn't know what else I could do..."

"Kiki was here wasn't she?" Legolas nodded. "I should have known. She _told_ you to speak with me and that's what you plan on doing. Well, guess what...I'm not gonna take this shit! You act like you care, but you don't!" Legolas could see the tears forming in her eyes as she spoke. "All you care about is yourself!"

"Would I be here if I didn't care, Kayla?"

"Sure you would...just so you could watch me break down and cry. Then you'd have something to laugh about."

"Why would I laugh?" he asked.

"Don't give me this 'I'm so innocent act' when I know you're not. You're nothing but a lying, sneaky, son-of-a-" She was cut off when she felt Elven-soft lips consuming her own, tempting her gently to kiss back. However, before she even had the chance, Legolas pulled away and looked at her. "Why did you do that?" Kayla asked.

"You wouldn't calm down. I figured a kiss might help."

"Honestly, Legolas...why do you care what I feel? It shouldn't be your concern."

"But it is." Kayla stood up slowly and walked over to her vanity. As she stared at her reflection, she could see how miserable she had become within twenty-four hours. This wasn't her...or what she wanted to be. This was the side of her that she had dreaded. "Kayla?" She turned around quickly and jumped on top of Legolas, pinning him to the bed and looking down into his crystal clear blue eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I need this," she said softly as she kissed him hungrily and ran her fingers up to his ears. Legolas let this feeling overcome him and groaned at the touch of her hands. His ears were sensitive since they were Elven, but Kayla had done something more that made it worthwhile. The elf found himself flipping her over and pinning her arms above her head. Kayla broke the kiss and gazed up at Legolas, only to see his eyes darken to a deep sea blue and his expression tense. Lust...

"You need this?" he asked. Kayla nodded anxiously and leaned up to kiss him again, only to find herself shoved back down into the comfortable mattress. With an elf laying atop her...it wasn't so bad either. "Kayla, I shouldn't...we shouldn't do this. You've been through so much lately that I can't let this happen."

"You mean you don't want it." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No...I want it very much, Kayla, but-"

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?"

"A woman's room is sacred. I can't do this." (A/N: SnakeCharmerArie, if you're reading this...does it look familiar? ::smirks::) Kayla nodded her head slowly and tears suddenly came pouring down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" Legolas asked as he rolled off her and lay down next to her on his side.

"I...I can't stop thinking about my dad. I'm so sorry, Legolas...I'm so sorry. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore," she begged. Legolas wrapped his arms around her immediately and pulled her as close to him as possible. He could feel her pain like it was his own and kissed her forehead gently. "Please don't leave me," she whispered against his chest.

"I'll stay as long as you need me."

_Kayla stood in the middle of a large garden, a calm wind blowing against her skin, making her sigh gently. She felt so calm her...so peaceful. It was everything that her normal life wasn't. "Kayla..." She whipped her head around to see a man standing there in light blue robes. He had long dark hair and his eyes were a grayish-blue. A silver headdress decorated his forehead and his arms were wide open. "Kayla..."_

"_Who the hell are you?" she asked._

"_You don't know me, my child?"_

"_I'm afraid I don't. You look oddly familiar, but I don't know who the hell you are."_

"_I visited you once before. Go and see a wizard."_

"_And I know that there are no wizards here...only psychics. I don't even believe in that shit. It's all fake!" The man's eyes widened at her words and he relaxed again. "What?" she asked when she noticed his cold stare._

"_Go to the psychic in white. She is not far...she is not far."_

Kayla's eyes fluttered open to the morning light as she yawned. Another horrible day was the only way to see it now. She had been stupid enough to try and seduce an elf...what else could go wrong? As she tried to roll over, she finally realized that there was a warm presence up against her back. She slowly turned her head and met the familiar pair of brilliant blue eyes she had fallen asleep to. However, they were still glazed over, which meant that he was asleep.

She sighed softly and rolled onto her side so she was facing him. He was one of the most beautiful people she had ever laid her eyes upon, but she understood that nothing could ever work out between them anymore. They may have kissed and almost done something else, but it wouldn't last forever. Both of them would end up hurt. Still, Kayla knew that she loved him deeply and couldn't tell him...not now.

After slipping out of bed and changing into a long-sleeved black shirt and jeans, she walked out into the living room and grabbed her car keys from the coffee table. When she looked across the room, she could see Gimli standing there in his armor, giving her a questioning look. "I'll be back, Gimli," she said calmly as she opened the front door.

"Lass, where are ye going at this early hour? And where'd that elf get to?" Kayla stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the dwarf.

"When you see him, Gimli...tell him thank you." With that, she left quietly and shut the door behind her.

Just then, Legolas came strolling out of the hall in his tunic and leggings. He had the look of confusion and exhaustion in his eyes, for he had not fallen asleep as soon as he'd wished to. He unhooked the first clasp of his tunic and looked at Gimli, to see him staring at the door. "What's going on?" the elf asked.

"Kayla told me to thank ye for her. I know nothing else, lad," the dwarf replied as he turned and walked into the kitchen, "Now for food!"

* * *

Kayla slowly pushed aside the curtain of Selena's Psychic Shop and entered, only to feel a chill creep up her spine. This was the one place she loathed going ever since she was a child. It always gave her a bad feeling and she never understood why. Her eyes drifted to the skeletons hanging along the walls and the lines of potions and herbal mixtures on the shelves. She recalled coming here once before, but quickly dismissed the thought. It was when she learned of her father's madness. After that, she vowed never to return...but these dreams were too much.

"Come in Miss Sparrow," an eerie voice said, echoing through the tunnel that led deeper into this strange realm. Kayla gulped silently and walked farther, the darkness engulfing her body and then disappearing as she emerged into the dim lighting of the back room. In a velvet chair behind a small table was an old woman with long grey hair cascading over her shoulders. "I've been expecting ye, Kayla."

"Listen, lady...I really don't want to be here and I'm _sure_ you know that. I just came here because-"

"Because of your dreams, right? Ye've been seeing that handsome man in your dreams. He told ye to come to me..."

"Can we just get this damn thing over with so I can get back to Legolas?!" Kayla shouted as she took her seat across from the psychic. The woman smiled slightly and folded her hands on the table. "What?" Kayla asked.

"It seems to me that ye like this one...this _Legolas_, am I right? Ye almost seduced him last night because ye've been distracted over yer father's death."

"Don't talk about him...EVER!"

"Okay...okay...now, let us begin. May I see that necklace ye bear?" Kayla slowly unclasped it and handed it to the woman, who gently placed it on the table. "I've seen this necklace before. T'was ye mother's, yes?"

"Yes..."

"Ye know about her, right? About her life in Middle Earth."

"Of course I..." Kayla trailed off for a moment and then her eyes widened, "What did you say, Lady Selena?"

"Ye mean ye don't know about her? She was an elf of Rivendell." Kayla's eyes were now teary and her mouth was gaping. Her mother was an elf?

"T-That would mean-" she began.

"Yes, Kayla. Ye also have the Elven blood flowing through ye veins."

"But elves can't exist. I mean, I know Legolas exists, but how is this possible? I grew up here on Earth! J.R.R. Tolkien created Middle Earth...a fantasy world in which everyone wishes they could be." Kayla couldn't believe what was happening. It felt like the room was spinning in circles so fast that she was going to fall over.

"Lady Kayla, I know this is a shocker to ye, but ye do know that ye are the granddaughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Ye are a princess like ye mother...and just as beautiful."

"But my ears are normal. They're human, Selena!"

"Yes...yer traits are masked to hide yer true identity. If ye were ever to travel to Middle Earth, ye would assume ye true form."

"And my eyes are brown! Elves have light eyes..."

"Again, ye looks are hidden. It was meant to be this way. Yer father was a descendant of pirates in this world who traveled back to Middle Earth accidentally and met yer mother. They fell in love and she bore his child...you. Yer father needed to return here desperately and ye mother followed without hesitation. That's why she looked mortal."

"But Legolas came here and he looks the same!" Kayla exclaimed as she slammed her fists on the table, "Why is he the same?"

"That's the bad news in all this, my Lady. He has to return home...along with Aragorn and Gimli. If they don't, they will all turn and die. They do not belong here." Kayla felt as if her heart was slowly being ripped from her flesh and cut to pieces. "Ye must send them home the same way they arrived."

"But I don't know how they came here! I simply wished to see them."

"That's how. Ye must wish for them to return to their time. It will all pick up from where they left off and ye can watch it through that video of yours," Selena said calmly as she handed the necklace back to Kayla, "But they must go." Kayla stood up quietly with tears in here eyes. She would be losing the one person she truly loved. As she turned to leave, she heard the old woman whisper a few more words, to which she sat down and listened...

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know...Legolas stopping himself might have been shocking, but that's okay. You see, I believe him to have a great amount of self-control in the fact that he won't disrespect a woman, especially in her bedroom. That's just how I see it anyway. 


	12. Lirimaer

**Through A Nightingale's Eyes**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own my characters and some of the storyline

**IMPORTANT**

Please _DO NOT_ flame my story, because you have been warned. By the way, I HAVE read the LOTR books. If you have some constructive criticism or tips for me, please e-mail me 

Thank you for your consideration. Peace!

_Jack-Sparrow-Lover_

RATED "R" FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY OTHER STUFF

**Author's Note:** Hey! I finally got the next chapter out! ::dance:: Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Lirimaer?**

"That's the third time this month you've been late, Miss Sparrow!"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Henderson. I…had some business at home and-"

"I don't care for excuses! I expect you here and on time when you are required to work! Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, but-"

"Listen," he replied as his dark eyes stared down at her, "If I have to fire you, I will. I don't want to, but if need be it can be done. I've given you the days off you needed for various reasons, but we're understaffed. Now…GET TO WORK!"

"Yes, sir," Kayla whispered timidly as she looked to the ground and her boss walked away. She felt so stupid and knew that all eyes were on her at the moment. Dr. Henderson was not the man to anger, but he yelled so often that it would eventually break someone down. "Not me," she muttered under her breath as she lifted her head and took a deep breath, "I will not be broken.

She straightened out her white uniform and walked over to the main desk. The secretary handed her a few folders and then went back to work, not even bothering to say hello. _Figures_ Kayla thought. Everyone had become more solemn since the doctors had gotten more demanding of their employees at longer hours. Still, they were proud of what they had done. Kayla was proud of herself. Sure, she had not gone to college or medical school, but she was qualified enough to be a nurse. She had filed things and done minor work, but the doctors never thought highly of it. This was her life…a medical assistant when she knew she should be more.

As she walked over to the door of room 107 and placed the folder in the clear chart holder, she felt someone staring at her. As her dark eyes moved toward the hallway to her right, there stood Legolas. He was wearing his blue tunic and dark leggings, and his ears were sticking out. Yet it seemed he had just walked in unnoticed. No one had made any acknowledgment of him. Kayla felt her heart tearing in half. She knew this was going to be hard. The psychic had told her she would have to send him back, yet here he was…standing there. She quickly walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "What the hell are you doing here?" she as in a hushed whisper.

"I came to see you."

"How'd you get here?"

"Alana gave me a ride. I found her teleckphone number on your uh…refrigerator-thing and called her."

"It's a telephone, Legolas," Kayla said with a small laugh. She watched as the elf smiled and almost collapsed. _Damn…he was hot_. Still, even though he was there holding her hand, she knew that tonight he would know the truth. "But still, you came here dressed like an elf? What if someone sees you?"

"No one even looked at me when I walked in. They were running around this…house of healing."

"Now and days it's called a hospital." Kayla then looked down and noticed that she was still holding Legolas' hand as they were talking. When she tried to pull it away, she realized that he had a firm grip on it. "Uh…Legolas…"

"Yes, my Lady?" he replied smoothly.

"You can let go of my hand now."

"But what if I don't want to?" he asked, taking a step closer so their bodies were almost touching.

"Um…Legolas, I-"

"SPARROW!" a loud voice screamed from down the hall. Kayla reluctantly looked down the hallway and saw Dr. Henderson standing there. She knew this could only bring trouble. Her boss slowly walked toward her and eventually stopped about a foot away from her and Legolas, who had now moves slightly in front of her. "You should be filing things, not chatting it up with your friend here!"

"I…I'm sorry-"

"I particularly don't care. Now get to work or I'll fire you."

"Excuse me," Legolas interrupted, "It's not polite to speak to a lady in such a tone." Kayla wanted to slap the elf for that comment. He was only going to cause a fight trying to correct her boss.

"And who are you to tell me how to act?!" Dr. Henderson replied in a slight outrage, "You're not in charge of this hospital!"

"Dr. Henderson, I apologize for…Leslie's comment," Kayla lied as she grabbed onto Legolas' arm and pulled him behind her, "I'll get back to work."

"See to it that you actually finish it this time." With that, he walked off, leaving Kayla and Legolas alone again.

"Leslie?" the elf asked as he looked down at Kayla.

"Eh heh. Well, I couldn't call you by your real name. It would be very odd…considering your attire wouldn't help much. You look like an elf."

"I _am_ an elf." Kayla slightly laughed at Legolas' comment and then regained her composure.

"I'll call Alana and have her take you back to my house," Kayla said as she took out her cell phone and started dialing the number.

"I can't stay here with you?"

"It's against the rules and I'm in enough trouble as it is," she answered as she held the phone to her ear. As soon as she heard Alana's voice on the other end, she spoke again, "Hey, girl. I need a favor…"

* * *

Hours later, Aragorn was reading once again on the living room couch, trying to understand the concepts of one of Kayla's high school yearbooks. He was studying the pictures and reading the quotes made by many seniors. This was obviously _her_ senior year because her picture was next to a quote: "There was no place for me, so I had to make one for myself," he read aloud. (A/N: Yes, an Inuyasha quote) He understood how she felt, since he knew the truth about her heritage and refused to tell her. She would have to figure this one out on her own.

The trouble was getting home. He knew of what was to happen if they stayed longer and he was going to inform his companions when Kayla returned. He knew that Gimli would be sad, for there would be no more cheeseburgers and such, but this was going to affect Legolas more than anything. It was quite obvious that he had become attached to Kayla, which was something unplanned. The ranger had noticed it many times, but thought nothing of it until now. How was he going to break it to them?

Within the next few minutes, Kayla stepped through the front door and shut it behind her. Aragorn looked at her carefully and noticed that she looked like she had been stabbed through the heart. "Kayla?" When she looked up and met his gaze, he knew for sure…she learned of it. "You know then…"

"Aragorn, why didn't you tell me?" she asked, tears beginning to prick her eyes as she walked over to him.

"It was something I could not tell you. It was not my place."

"Well, it sure would have saved me a lot of trouble."

"I apologize, Kayla."

"I know," she responded as she looked down, "…and now…I guess you all have to leave."

"LEAVE?" Gimli shouted as he ran into the room, having heard the front door open, "What's going on?!"

"Gimli…y-you, Aragorn, and Legolas have to…have to…"

"Have to what?" Legolas questioned as he walked into the room. Kayla looked up to meet the elf's gaze and held back her tears.

"L-Leave…" she whispered. Legolas looked over at Aragorn and when he saw the calm look in the ranger's eyes he knew it was true.

"Why?" the elf asked.

"Because you'll die if you don't!" Kayla screamed sadly.

"We best depart now," Aragorn stated.

"But, can't we just-?"

"No, Gimli. We have to leave," the ranger said as he walked upstairs, followed by the dwarf, who now wore a solemn expression. Kayla watched them leave the room and then looked at Legolas. He had changed back into his traveling ensemble while she had been at work and he still looked perfect.

"Kayla?"

"Legolas, I-" She didn't get to finish her sentence. The elf had somehow ended up right in front of her and was now capturing her lips in an intoxicating, passionate kiss. Kayla responded almost instantly and wrapped her arms around his neck, tears streaming down her face as she kissed him. They both knew that this would be their last real kiss, for there was no way they could see each other again.

"Ahem…" Kayla and Legolas broke the kiss and looked over at Aragorn and Gimli, who were both standing there in the clothes they arrived in. The ranger walked over and handed Legolas his weapons before stepping back. Kayla sadly walked over to the television and turned it on before pressing the play button on the VCR. Her bootleg DVD of the movie was stopped where it had been the day her new friends had arrived. The screen immediately turned white and then grew into a resilient glowing vortex. Aragorn walked over and took Kayla's hand, kissing it gently and then looking into her depressed eyes. "I thank you for your hospitality, Kayla."

"No p-problem, Aragorn," she replied shakily, "Please rule Gondor the best you can." The ranger smiled softly and then stepped into the white light, vanishing out of sight. Kayla then looked to Gimli and knelt down so she would be at his eye level. "I'll miss ya, Gimli," she said, forcing a smile.

"I wish we weren't leavin' either, lass. You've been so kind."

"Aw…come here you imp!" Kayla grabbed Gimli and hugged him, catching the dwarf slightly off guard. Still, he returned the hug and then walked into the light as well. "He's funny," she said to herself and then turned to the last person she had to say farewell to…Legolas. As he stood before her and looked down into her eyes, she felt as if she was losing more than just a guy. Legolas had awakened so many new feelings in her that this didn't seem possible. He was leaving her and never coming back.

"Well, Lady Kayla…"

"Y-Yes, Legolas?" she asked hesitantly. The elf only smiled to the sound of his name on her lips and took her hand in his. They could just stare into each other's eyes as if time had stopped and they were the only ones left. "I guess this is…"

"Goodbye," he said, finishing her sentence.

"I don't want you to leave!" she cried as she threw her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest. Legolas gently wrapped his arms around her as well and held her close, nuzzling his nose in her hair. "Please don't go…" she managed to whisper.

"If you think I want to leave, you're sadly mistaken…but it seems I have no choice." With that, Legolas pulled back gently and looked down into her deep eyes. "Come with me…?"

"W-What?" she stuttered.

"You can come back with me to Middle Earth. We can be together forever."

"You know I can't. No matter how much I want to…my place is here." It was a regretful statement for both of them to hear, and even harder for one to say. Kayla and Legolas knew how much they cared for one another, but somehow they knew it would never happen. He was an elf and she was a human from another time entirely. They knew this was goodbye…forever. "Legolas…"

"Yes, lirimaer?"

"I want you…to have this," Kayla responded as she calmly unclasped the pentacle her mother had given to her and wrapped it around his neck, hooking it as well. When she stepped back and looked into his eyes, sadness was all that was erupting from their depths. The bright blue that was once there had faded to a dull grey. It was so hard to look at him like this. "That necklace was given to me by my mother before she died. It means so much to me…and I want you to have it."

"You know I can't accept such a gift without giving you something in return," the elf whispered as he looked at his clothes. Quickly, he reached under his outer layer and fingered the silver decorative clasp of his blue tunic. He then unhooked it and took Kayla's hand, placing the clasp in her palm and closing it. "I know it isn't much, but just think of me whenever you admire it."

Kayla slowly looked down at the stunning clasp and felt tears prick her eyes. The fact that he even wanted her to remember him was touching. As she lifted her head and met his eyes again, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his gently and soothingly, trying to imprint the feeling of his silken lips on her own. She felt him kiss her back in the same way, keeping it slow and passionate all at once. There was no way that this one kiss could ever be topped. It was so sweet and innocent that both of their hearts lifted to the sky at the first contact.

"Legolas!" a voice screamed from beyond the light. The elf ignored it and kept kissing Kayla until he heard it once again, breaking his mindset. He slowly broke the kiss and leaned back, looking into her dark depths once again. "LEGOLAS!" the voice screamed. It was Aragorn.

Kayla knew this was as good a time as any. She had to tell Legolas how she truly felt about him. Yet when she opened her mouth to speak, all that came out was his name, just above a whisper. That did her no good. "Legolas…" she said again.

"I will miss you, lirimaer. I will never forget your face," the elf murmured as he gently touched his fingertips to her cheek and kissed her so lightly that she barely felt it. Kayla lifted her hand to the one on her face and opened her eyes to see the elf back into the light. She felt his hand leave her face and watched as he began to fade into the luminous glow that surrounded him. Just then it hit her. He had called her an Elvish name that she couldn't recall. _Lirimaer…_

"Wait…LEGOLAS! What did that mean?!" she screamed as she reached out to touch his hand. However, hers gently slipped through his like it would through a ghost and she looked up to find only his glorious face and bright blue eyes staring at her. "What does it mean?!" He did not answer, for he could no longer hear her and faded away completely. Kayla was then pushed back by a strong force and fell into her armchair, except she didn't fall this time. "LEGOLAS!" she yelled again as she pushed through the wind and managed to make it to the television.

The screen went black as Kayla touched the screen delicately and then it once again became the movie. She saw Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli all fighting with the Army of the Dead by their side again. Tears filled her eyes as she turned the television off and backed away, pulling her knees to her chest and staring at it aimlessly. He had called her lirimaer…whatever it meant…and didn't say more. He was gone…Legolas, the one man…the one elf…she ever truly loved was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** ::loud banging of drums:: No…this is **_NOT_** the end! There is so much more to be said and done. I'm making you all wait though. I'm not telling what will happen. ::grin:: 


	13. Go For It

**Through A Nightingale's Eyes**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own my characters and some of the storyline

IMPORTANT

Please DO NOT flame my story, because you have been warned. By the way, I HAVE read the LOTR books. If you have some constructive criticism or tips for me, please e-mail me 

Thank you for your consideration. Peace!

Jack-Sparrow-Lover

RATED "R" FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY OTHER STUFF

**Author's Note:** YAY! I got another chapter done! ::Snoopy dance:: I feel so special. ::laughs:: Hope you all like this one. I thank all my faithful reviewers for your comments. They mean so much to me. ::grin::

* * *

**Chapter 13: "Go For It"**

"Alana, is Kayla picking up her phone?" Kiki asked as she pulled into Kayla's driveway in her black Audi TT. Alana shook her head and closed her flip cell phone before looking at Kayla's house. This was not a good sign. Kayla always answered her phone when she was home and her car was in the driveway, but this time she wasn't. "This isn't good…"

"No kidding, Kiki. She might be dead or something."

"Or she's getting it on with that elf!" Kiki said with a smirk. Alana laughed for a second and when the car stopped, they both jumped out and ran to the door, Kiki's black cat Lucifer at their feet. Both the girls slammed their fists on the door, trying to get Kayla's attention. They knew she had to be there. After about five minutes of pounding on the door, no one answered, not even Aragorn, Legolas, or Gimli. "Maybe we should just go in," Kiki stated.

"Well, we are her friends…so I guess it's alright, but what if she wants privacy?"

"If she wanted privacy, she would have answered the damn phone and told us to stop calling, Alana."

"Good point…"

Both friends looked at each other and then at Lucifer, who was sitting down and scratching the door as if he was trying to get in. "Don't do that," Kiki said as she picked up him up and looked at Alana, who had just opened the door. They both stepped inside and looked around to see an empty living room. There was dust on the floor around the television, but it lacked all life. "Kayla?" Kiki asked.

"Aragorn? Legolas? Gimli?" Alana said next. No one answered to anything either of them said. They both looked at each other and then heard classical music coming from Kayla's room. Kiki let Lucifer down and the cat ran straight to Kayla's bedroom. Both friends followed and when they got closer to the room, they realized that the music was from _The Lord of the Rings_ Soundtrack. Alana opened the door more than it already was and saw Kayla lying on her bed facing them, staring at a silver pin. "Kay?" She didn't answer. "Kayla?"

"What?" she replied, her voice hoarse.

"What's wrong? You didn't pick up the phone."

"I didn't want to be bothered so I didn't answer." There was something different about Kayla's voice this time. It was rough and emotionless. It was as if she had been crying for hours, which wasn't like her. Kayla had always been a strong girl ever since she was very young, but she was breaking down for some reason. "Leave me alone," she whispered as she ran her fingers over the silver clasp and stared at it aimlessly.

"Do you want me to get Legolas?" Kiki asked as she walked in and sat down next to her exhausted friend. Kayla didn't answer her, just simply looked up and glared into her friend's eyes. "What's the matter, Kay?"

"Legolas is…gone…"

"Huh?"

"HE'S FUCKING GONE! DO I HAVE TO PAINT YOU A PICTURE?!" Kayla screamed as she grasped the clasp firmly in her hand and walked over to her window. She slammed her fists against the glass, slightly cracking it. "He left me…"

"Why would he do that?" Alana asked.

"I…went to a psychic and she told me that she was a descendant of Gandalf…"

"Gandalf as in Gandalf Greyham?" Kiki screamed.

"No, the other one," Kayla remarked sarcastically as she turned to face her friends and then sat down on her bed again. She opened the palm of her hand and gazed at the silver clasp as she spoke again. "It seems that my mother was the long lost daughter of Elrond of Imladris…Rivendell. My father was from our world though, meaning I have Elven blood in my veins. The thing is…my mother died not only from the car crash, but because she was here in this time for too long. Legolas and the others would have died if they had stayed longer."

"What about you?" Alana questioned.

"I'm sorry?"

"What about your survival? I mean, you have your mother's blood. Wouldn't you be dead by now?"

"Well yes, if it wasn't for the fact that my dad was from here. Because of that, I can live here or Middle Earth."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU GO BACK WITH HIM?" Kiki yelled.

"I can't do that. Don't you get it? I belong here…and he belongs in his world."

"You're such an idiot, you know?"

"Kiki, I think you're being to hard on her," Alana interrupted, "She had every right to stay and give up the one she loves for him to be happy. Although…I'm sure she's happy too."

"Does she look happy?! She's been crying for God's sake! Why would she cry like this if she was happy?!"

"Kiki, stop. I made my choice to stay…and that's what I'm gonna do."

"You're not gonna follow him, Kay? He was so gorgeous and kind-hearted, yet you're giving him up anyway? Men aren't made like that anymore."

"Of course not. Legolas is an elf."

"That's it!" Kiki screamed as she grabbed Lucifer and walked out of the room and slammed the front door behind her, "I GIVE UP!" Kayla cringed when she heard the car start and looked at Alana before flopping back down on her bed.

"Don't pay attention to her."

"She's right though, Alana. I gave up everything I could have dreamed of because I freakin' live here." Tears began to flood down her cheeks. "Legolas was so kind and had such a comforting touch that I could fall asleep in his arms standing up. His kiss was so passionate that I reached a natural high almost instantly after our lips met. No one ever had that kind of effect on me…ever."

"Can't you go back? I mean, you made it sound possible."

"It _is_ possible…but I can't just do that now. I told him that I couldn't be with him. He's probably over me by now."

"By your description of how you felt about him and the way he touched you, I don't think he would be over you. Knowing his character, he would fall in love once and then never love the same way ever again."

"Come on, Alana…all men are the same."

"But you said he was an elf." Kayla was about to speak again, but went silent and gazed at the clasp in her hand again. She was right about that fact. Legolas may have been a male, but he was an elf…not a man.

"You're right. He is an elf, but what if he-"

"Kayla, no buts about it this time!" Alana interrupted, "Do you love him?"

"Very much."

"Then what the hell are you still doing here? You should be in his embrace and loving him right now."

"You know what," Kayla said as she sat up and clutched the clasp in her hand, "I'll go back. I'll dress in my mother's clothes and take on my true form as an elf maiden of Imladris! I'll walk gracefully and take Leggy's breath away as he lays his eyes upon me! I'll do whatever I can to fight for what I believe! I'll make my life worth living!" Her voice had somehow become more triumphant and she was now looking at the ceiling with hope shining in her eyes. A smile was now gracing her lips as she turned to look at her mother's trunk in the corner of her bedroom.

She walked over briskly and opened it, taking out three elegant dresses, one white, one maroon, and one green. They were all decorated in the most conservative, but decorative way that even the prom dresses made in the present day couldn't compare. She handed them to Alana, who placed them on the bed, and then went back into the trunk. Kayla then found a large Elven travel pack, which contained her mother's weapons: a beautiful Elven sword, white knives, and a white Lothlorien bow, similar to Legolas'. She was in complete awe of what her mother had possessed as a princess. It was as if she had the best of everything, and she gave it all up for David Sparrow, her lover. It was unbelievable, but Kayla knew she was now going to be doing the same thing. "You know, Alana…I had this trunk for many days, yet I never opened it. It was like I couldn't touch it. As if I didn't have the nerve."

"Well, you have the nerve now," her friends replied with a smirk, "Is there anything else in there?"

"Let's see," Kayla said softly as she reached back in and took out a large polished wooden box. She carefully ran her fingers across the gold Elven designs along the surface and brought her fingers to the small gold hook that kept it sealed.

"What's taking you so long? Let me see!"

"Sheesh…in such a hurry," Kayla stated as she walked over and sat down on the bed next to Alana. They both looked at each other and lifted the top off together, only to behold a wonderful sight. It was Kayla's mother's headdress. To both of their surprise, it resembled Arwen's at the end of the third movie, yet its beads were a light blue, almost white color, instead of greenish. "Wow," she whispered as she ran her fingers over the smooth silver, "This was hers I guess…"

"And you will wear it," Alana interrupted, "Now go get changed and I'll pack this stuff for you."

Kayla nodded quickly and grabbed the white dress, seeing as it would be most fitting, and walked out of her room and into the bathroom. As she slipped out of her clothes and let them fall to the floor, she realized something. This would be her last hour here…her house…her room…her everything. She grabbed a few pairs of fresh underwear out of her "clean hamper" as she called it. Basically it was everything she hadn't put away after she washed it yet. She placed them on the counter by the sink and removed her bra, knowing she wouldn't need it with this dress. She would take it with her, but most likely never use it. It wasn't a custom back then, or so she noticed.

As she slowly slipped the gown on, the silk caressed her skin like feathers and touched the floor with a light swish. As she looked down and then at her reflection again and smiled. It looked pretty nice on her, besides the fact that her features were still human. "You look amazing!" a voice said from the doorway. Kayla turned and saw Alana standing there, holding the headdress in her hands. "Let's get your hair done."

"Alana, this won't work…"

"Oh, shut up!" she replied jokingly, "It'll look great once your hair grows out. Now hold this." The headdress was placed in Kayla's hands as Alana began to fiddle with her hair, pulling back a few strands from the front to show off her face. After putting in a few small braids, Alana took the headdress and placed it atop Kayla's head. The beads felt down and added a hint of elegance to the hair itself, but the silver part made it look incredible. Kayla let a smile appear on her face and everything in the room seemed to brighten. "Got for it, girl…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** As you can see…she'll be going to Middle Earth. Heh heh. I hope this all sounds good. I have MANY plans…so don't assume anything, because guaranteed you'll prolly be wrong. Muah-ha-ha. ::evil smile:: 


	14. Lúthien

**Through A Nightingale's Eyes**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own my characters and some of the storyline

IMPORTANT

Please DO NOT flame my story, because you have been warned. By the way, I HAVE read the LOTR books. If you have some constructive criticism or tips for me, please e-mail me 

Thank you for your consideration. Peace!

Jack-Sparrow-Lover

RATED "R" FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY OTHER STUFF

**Author's Note:** Well…here comes the return to Middle Earth…dun dun dun…

* * *

**Chapter 14: Lúthien?**

Kayla stood in front of her television, now wearing shoes that somewhat fit the era she would be living in and her travel pack with weapons and clothes on her back. And so she wouldn't miss her birth home, she decided to pack a few things to remember it by, including photos and some minor necessities. She stared at the black screen and then looked at Alana, who stood beside her, a smile on her face. "I can never come back you know…"

"I know, Kay…but think about this: What is there here that you care about so much? Your friends would want what was best for you…what makes you happy. I can see it in your eyes how much you want to be with Legolas and how much you want to live the life of your mother."

"Alana-"

"Kayla, listen to me!" her friend exclaimed as she pulled her into a hug, "I know what you've been through your entire life. We've been friends for so long that I can practically read your mind. Living here is _not_ what was meant for you. You're meant to be happy. I belong here, as do the rest of our friends. You…you're different. You have Elven blood. You're a Princess of Rivendell. What more could anyone wish for?" Both of the friends felt tears prick their eyes and tightened the hug. This would be the last time they would ever see each other. "Go on now…"

"Alana, please tell my friends the honest truth about all this. Take care of my house and everything for me," Kayla said desperately as she cried on her friend's shoulder, "And promise that we'll always be friends."

"Of course, Mister Frodo." Kayla laughed as Alana's comment. They had always said how their friendship was like that of Sam and Frodo. "This is how they departed, remember?"

"How could I forget, Samwise the Brave," Kayla replied laughing the entire time, "And don't forget that you have so much to enjoy and to be and to do."

After a few more moments of crying, the friends broke apart and looked at each other. They had both been crying so much that it was hard for them to bear the fact that they were departing. There would be no more journeys for them, save one: a Fellowship over time. Kayla wiped away her own tears and then turned to press the play button on the VCR. A bright light abruptly filled the room and then reduced to the same size it was when Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli had departed. Kayla looked into it and heard Gandalf speaking of a king. She would be entering at Aragorn's coronation. As she turned and looked at Alana for the last time, they shared the all familiar hobbit smiles. Alana watched as Kayla stepped backwards, a smile on her face as she vanished into the light, it disappearing with her. _Our Fellowship will never end_ was the one thing that crossed both of their minds.

Kayla closed her eyes as she felt the light consume her, but then opened them, feeling it was necessary. What she saw was breathtaking. There were silver sparkles all flowing around her and she could hear the wizard still speaking. This was it. She was almost there. However, what shocked her was that this "time warp" was so calming and beautiful that it almost made her not want to leave it. Then again, she would not want to be stuck there forever. She wanted to embrace Legolas and smile at him before his lips met her again. She wanted to see the gulls flying over the shores of the sea. She wanted to see the world to which she had always thought of as a second home when she was stressed. Hard to believe that it really _was_ her second home.

Then, Kayla felt the most unusual feeling. Her body was changing and she could hear the soft voice of Galadriel speaking to her in Elven tongue. She sounded just as Cate Blanchett had in the films. This was too perfect. Kayla brought her hands to her ears and found them to be already pointed and then looked down and saw her hair growing long and dark. Suddenly, she looked up and saw a mirror in front of her. There was her reflection, but it didn't look like her. Her hair was now almost black and her eyes a bright blue. She was the spitting image of her mother from the photos she had seen. "That's me?" she asked no one in particular.

"Yes," whispered a soft voice, but it was not that of Galadriel. Kayla turned around within the mist and saw one of the most beautiful elves she could have imagined. "That's you now, my daughter," the woman whispered again.

"M-Mom? But-you-how?" Kayla stuttered.

"You needn't worry about me now, sweetheart. I'm happy here."

"Mom, you're stuck between the times! Why didn't you go to heaven or something?"

"Because I died in a place to which I didn't belong. I was able to watch over both you and the rest of my family, to which I will continue." Kayla smiled at her mother's words and reached out, trying to touch her hand. She hadn't seen her mother for so long that it was uplifting to finally look upon her again.

"Mom…will you keep an eye on my friends for me since I'll be here now?"

"Of course, sweetie. I was planning on it." Both of them smiled at each other and then managed to clasp hands.

"Lúthien…" Galadriel's voice whispered.

"Mom, please don't leave me again!" Kayla exclaimed.

"Lúthien…"

"And who is Lúthien?" Kayla asked, slightly annoyed that her mother would vanish from her sight again.

"That is my name, Kayla. My grandmother, though still alive, knows I came here to see you. It is my time to return to my place. And you…will return to yours."

"But-"

"You will love your grandfather dearly, for he was a great father. Your aunt, Arwen, she will look after you as she did me. As for your uncles…well…watch out for their little jokes."

"Mom!" It was too late. Lúthien was fading away into the light. "Mom, will I ever see you again?!"

"Someday…someday…" Her mother's voice then diminished as well with the bright light and Kayla became surrounded by white walls. As she took in her surroundings, she knew exactly where she was. She was on one of the seven levels of Minas Tirith. Kayla ran to the edge of her level and thanked the Valar that she was on the sixth level. She could make it to the coronation, her favorite part of the books and films. But she had no time to think about that now. She had to run.

Thankfully, it didn't take her long, nor was she out of breath, being an elf again. She walked up the ramp and noticed that there were guards in her way. Not wanting to disturb them and cause chaos on Aragorn's big day, she looked up at the small wall and reached for the top. Surprisingly, she was able to reach it and pulled herself up and over. _Did I get taller?_ she thought. She briskly walked through the crowd of people, who seemed mesmerized by Aragorn being crowned. Kayla strolled to where the elves were and stood in back, not wanting anyone to see her, and looked toward the front of the crowd.

Aragorn stood at the top of the steps so proudly that everyone began to applaud loudly. He was now the King of Gondor, his rightful title. Kayla could tell he looked nervous, but still he looked as if he was ready for the role. Then, he began to speak. "This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world…that we may share in the days of peace." Everyone began to cheer again and Kayla couldn't help but join in. She knew Aragorn would do a fine job as king, but what she needed to do now was find Legolas. The only problem was that there were many blonde elves there. Where was he?

Aragorn gently sang his coronation speech in Elven tongue, causing everyone to go silent and the petals on the blossoming White Tree of Gondor spread through the air as if by magic:

"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien...Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!"

(Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world)

Kayla smiled as Aragorn walked down the steps and began strolling down the teal carpet on the ground, nodding to his guests as he went. It was quite a sight to behold. She saw Faramir and Eowyn together, Èomer, and then her gaze fell upon Legolas. There he was in his blue dress robes with a gorgeous, thin, silver headdress on his head. "Wow," she whispered to herself as she saw him and Aragorn clasp their hands on each other's shoulders. This would be the time that Arwen was revealed as a mortal…and just like clockwork…she stepped forward, holding Aragorn's coronation flag.

It was so touching to watch them both stare into each other's eyes with such love and awe, and then kiss passionately. The elves all clapped, including Kayla, who then turned her attention back to Legolas. He had stepped to the side and was standing next to a beautiful blonde elf maiden, obviously a princess or at least someone of stature. Her hair was pulled back like Kayla's, but her headdress was a simple silver band. _Must be a relative_ Kayla thought. By the Valar, was she _WRONG_! Her heart snapped in two as she saw Legolas lean down and place a chaste kiss upon the maiden's lips. How was this possible? He had kissed her just that day, according to her world time, but there he was…snogging some other chick.

When Kayla saw Aragorn walking toward the hobbits, she slowly backed away through the crowd and made it back to the wall. When she saw everyone begin to kneel, she hopped over the small wall and onto the ramp before running down to the sixth level again and sitting down on a corner of the street. She let her bag drop to the ground by her feet and took a deep breath, trying not to let any tears run down her face. She couldn't believe it. Legolas had been in love with someone else the entire time they had been together in her world. Kayla, herself, had kissed him so many times…and she couldn't forget that she had almost asked him to sleep with her after her father died!

"I feel so filthy," she muttered to herself as she placed a hand on her cheek, "I've been so foolish. Now…I have nothing." She had given up everything, and now she had nowhere to go. There was no one she could go to, for Elrond most likely wouldn't help her now, even if she was his granddaughter. Kayla knew it was time to face the music. She had made a mistake and there was no way around it. She had to ask for help.

As Kayla walked slowly up the ramp once more, she noticed that the people of Gondor were all back at their homes, and that everyone else was already inside the palace. "How long was I sitting there?" she whispered. This was going to be so humiliating, walking in after the others and drawing attention to herself. She strolled up to the huge doors of the palace and looked at the two guards that stood beside them. "Excuse me…but is it too late to enter?" she asked, letting her voice become more delicate and polite.

* * *

"Everyone enjoy yourselves and help yourself to this great feast. I honor you all as you have honored me!" Aragorn announced as he lifted his glass, "And I would love to thank the Fellowship who traveled with me…and my lovely betrothed, Arwen, who I will love even after my death." Many awes and cheers erupted from his company, especially the hobbits, though they were so small. Everyone lifted their glasses and drank to King Elessar's honor before seating themselves and talking.

Aragorn sat on his throne, which was perched highest in the throne room, Arwen sat on the seat at the bottom of the stairs that led to her lover's seat, and Gandalf sat at a nearby table with the hobbits as he preferred to. Legolas sat with the fair maiden he had kissed earlier, who was holding onto his arm and smiling, while Gimli sat on the other side of his traveling companion, drinking down his ale as fast as he could. The maiden looked over at the dwarf and slightly glared, speaking up as she did so, "Must you drink so much, Master Dwarf?"

"Of course, Lass," he replied as he looked at Legolas, "Why don't we have another drinking game?"

"Legolas, did you do that?!"

"Nessa, please calm down," Legolas assured the maiden as he kissed her hand, "It was only once at Edoras after the battle at Helms Deep. Now, I know you may not like the fact that a dwarf and I are friends, but I'm sorry…I will not change for you."

"But we are to be wed within the next few months, my Prince. Compromises must be made."

"That does not include-" Legolas cut himself off when he saw Nessa's eyes focused on something behind him. He looked around and noticed that the entire room had gone silent and that they were all staring in the same direction. As he followed their gaze and his eyes arrived on the entrance doors, his heart stopped. _Kayla!_ he thought, but then he blinked and saw that this maiden's hair was long and dark, and her eyes were a light blue. This wasn't Kayla. It couldn't have been.

In reality, it was Kayla who stood there. Her heart was beating rapidly as she gazed around the room and saw everyone's eyes on her. Still, she kept a proud, yet not arrogant look on her face as she met the gaze of Aragorn, who was now standing. She was about to step down from the short staircase when she saw Arwen stand from her chair and run to her, her arms open wide. Arwen embraced Kayla as if she was family, to which Kayla responded as if she knew what was going on. "Welcome home, Lúthien," she whispered. Kayla's eyes slightly widened at the comment and she stepped back to look at the Queen of Gondor. "Welcome, my sister," Arwen stated again, "It's been so long."

It hit Kayla like a dull bullet…everyone thought she was her mother!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay...quick recap: Legolas is betrothed to another and everyone thinks that Kayla is her mother. They don't know that Lúthien is dead. Eh heh...uh oh... ::ducks the flying vegetables being thrown::


	15. Few Know the Truth

**Through A Nightingale's Eyes**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own my characters and some of the storyline

IMPORTANT

Please DO NOT flame my story, because you have been warned. By the way, I HAVE read the LOTR books. If you have some constructive criticism or tips for me, please e-mail me 

Thank you for your consideration. Peace!

Jack-Sparrow-Lover

RATED "R" FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY OTHER STUFF

**Author's Note:** OMG! Two chapters in one day! Me-sa so happy! ::dance:: I know I'm kind of evil at times, but that's my job. ::smirk:: I'm actually quite surprised that I finished two chapters for this story today. I can usually only do one. ::shrug:: Oh well…I'm glad I did it.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Few Know the Truth**

Arwen gently took Kayla's hand and led her down the center of the throne room, all eyes following them as they went. Arwen was thrilled, but Kayla on the other hand was freaking out. Her heart was beating even faster than before as her eyes frantically gazed around at everyone there. When her eyes met Elrond's though, he smiled knowingly and she knew that he knew the truth. This wasn't a good sign. She didn't want anyone to know what had truly happened to the real Lúthien. It was too much to bear for her, for the others it would be worse.

Kayla's eyes snapped up to Aragorn's as she stood at the bottom of the steps that led to his throne. She watched as he slowly descended them and stood before her, his eyes never breaking contact with hers. "My love, this is my sister Lúthien. She disappeared years ago and has finally returned," Arwen said gently.

"I see," Aragorn replied as he took Kayla's hand in his, "_You_ are Lúthien." Kayla gave him pleading eyes, begging him not to tell the truth to anyone. Surprisingly, her understood and simply kissed her hand. "I am glad to see you here," he whispered before looking up at all his friends, "Lúthien of Rivendell has returned!" All of the elves clapped and stared at her, while she kept her gaze on the floor, somewhat dazed. "Would you honor me with a dance, my Lady? I have danced with my bride to be…and I would greatly love to waltz with her lovely sister."

"Of course, King Elessar," Kayla said softly as music began to play. Aragorn gently walked her out onto the dance floor and began to dance slowly with her. Many of the elves joined in as well, and Arwen walked over to see her father.

As Kayla finally mustered enough courage to look up into Aragorn's eyes, she found him smiling down at her. "So you _did_ follow, did you?" he asked just above a whisper, so no one else would here.

"King Elessar-"

"You may still call me Aragorn…Kayla…"

"Shh…okay, Aragorn," she replied as she firmly gripped his hand as he spun her around the floor with amazing grace, "Still, I didn't think anyone would notice."

"You look like your mother, and now everyone thinks she had returned to us. We both know how she really died. If anyone finds out the truth it will devastate them." Kayla looked down shamefully at his words. "Does Legolas know that you followed?"

"What do you think?" she answered in her delicate voice as she looked up at him again.

"I would have guessed that he doesn't…"

"I can't tell him now. He's with another maiden."

"They are getting married." Kayla's eyes widened at the comment. "Yes…wonderful isn't it?" There was slight sarcasm in his voice. "That is another reason I disapproved of you both getting emotionally attached in your time."

"I apologize, Aragorn. I can't help how I feel."

"Then I shall keep your secret until you feel it best to tell him." Just then, the song ended and another began. Aragorn was going to keep dancing with her, but he then saw Legolas approaching them. "Legolas," he said gently. He felt Kayla's grip tighten on his hand again.

"Melonin (My friend), may I dance with Lúthien here? It is an honor to have her back with us, though I only met her once."

"Of course," Aragorn said as he took Kayla's hand and handed it to Legolas, who graciously kissed it. Kayla felt warmth rise to her cheeks, but dismissed it and looked to Aragorn once more. He simply smiled and went to dance with Arwen once again.

"My Lady…" Legolas said gently as he turned her around and spun her gracefully before placing his hand on her back and dancing with her. Kayla kept her eyes on Legolas' shoulder, not wanting to look into his eyes. Being with him felt so different now…even just his presence did. "Lúthien, it is good that you have returned." Kayla finally managed to looks up into his eyes, but she noticed that they widened a bit. Legolas was sure that he was seeing things. Every time his eyes met hers, he could have swore he Kayla, yet he thought that was impossible, giving Kayla the advantage, for she did not want to confess yet.

"Hannon le (Thank you), my Lord," she replied, letting her Elvish tongue take a role. If she was going to be an elf, she would have to make it seem that she was. "May I as why you seem so shocked though?"

"Indeed, my Lady. You look so familiar to me, and it is not on the account that I met you many years ago. You remind me of another…" Kayla gulped silently. "It's like I know you so well, yet I don't."

"That doesn't matter, my Lord."

"Please call me Legolas if you address me. Everyone else has the tendency to forget that I am just a regular elf." Kayla nodded and a smiled crept up upon the prince's face, a smile that would make Kayla fall forward if it had been a different time.

"You are royalty though. Others are below you," Kayla said. Legolas instantly felt rigid. Everything seemed to fade into a blur around him and he recalled that day when he met Kayla in her bedroom and she knelt before him. _"You are royalty. I am below you."_ She had said those same words to him. Despite the fact that Lúthien had such a delicate voice and a different appearance than Kayla, she might have well been her. Little did he know that she was. "Legolas?" Lúthien's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" The elf prince nodded and spun her around again, dancing with her until the dance ended. When the next song picked up, Kayla looked into Legolas' eyes again and then to the ground.

"Have you met the rest of the elves?"

"No…"

"Then you must meet my friends," he said with a smile as he led her over to the table where he had been sitting earlier. Gimli had stopped drinking and was now feasting on salted pork and any other meat he could find on the table. "Gimli," Legolas stated. The dwarf turned his head and looked up at him, a mess of food decorating his long beard. "This is Lúthien, Princess of Rivendell." Gimli looked at her for a moment and then turned to Legolas again.

"She reminds me of someone, Leggy."

"Leggy?" Nessa asked as she looked up at her future husband.

"No one is to _ever_ call me that. If anyone does, they will have to answer to my archery skills."

"Legolas, she looks like Kay-" The dwarf stopped speaking when he saw Legolas shook his head as if to say stop. It hurt him too much to hear her name when he knew he could never see her again. Kayla knew it was time to get the hell out of there. Gimli must have known.

"It was nice meeting you, Gimli," she said softly as she took her hand from Legolas' gentle grip and walked swiftly out of the room.

Arwen and her twin brothers, Elrohir and Elladen, all noticed that she left the room and looked at their father. "What's wrong with Lúthien?" Elrohir asked, "She was always so happy."

"That's because it's not her," Elrond stated.

"What?" all three questioned in unison.

"It's her daughter," the Lord of Rivendell said as he stood and walked out after Kayla. He turned down a corridor on his right and saw the young girl sitting on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest. "Nice to see you, Kayla…"

"What do you want, Elrond?" Kayla asked, slightly depressed, "Have you come here to scold me on how stupid I was to come here?"

"I am not angry with you. I wanted you to have a good life. It was clear that you were unhappy in the modern world. I thought you would be happier in your true home."

"Do I look fucking happy?!"

"Language, please," the elf said as he knelt down next to his granddaughter and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Now why don't you come back to the coronation party."

"I can't. I can't face him."

"You mean Legolas, right?"

"No, I meant Sauron," she stated sarcastically, "Of course Legolas."

"Why can't you face him?"

"I came back here to tell him how much I cared for him, but he's getting married to that blonde she-elf. There's no room for me in his heart…and now there's no place for me to go."

"You can stay with your uncles and me in Imladris."

"Why should I? It's not like you want me there."

"You're my granddaughter. Why wouldn't I want you there? Please…come back to the party and then we'll take you home with us."

"My uncles won't want me there. I don't want to be a burden."

"Who said you were a burden?" Elrohir said as he walked over and knelt down on the other side of Kayla, "Whoever said it will have to deal with me."

"You're looking at the one who said it, Elfboy!"

"Why would you say such things?" he asked.

"Because I shouldn't even be here. I should be sitting at home on my couch with a bowl of popcorn and my big screen TV," Kayla replied with a fake pout as she looked at Elrohir, who burst out laughing. "What, may I ask, is so damn funny?"

"Because you're just like your mother," Elladen said as he strolled over, "You have her quick wit, her bright eyes, and her innocent face."

"Why can't you all just leave me be?"

"Because you're family and we love you," Arwen stated as she stood beside her father, who was still kneeling, "We're not going to leave you here alone…not when you have nothing to go home to. Rivendell will be your home as it still is mine." Elrond looked up at his daughter and smiled slightly. "I may be living with Aragorn now, but Rivendell is always my true home. It's beautiful…you'll love it. Please listen to them."

"I…guess it couldn't hurt…" Kayla whispered as she looked around at her family, "But are you sure this is okay?"

"No doubts are in my mind. None should be in yours."

"Elrohir, that was very deep," Elladen said sarcastically.

"Shut your mouth, brother!" Kayla couldn't help but laugh at the both of them. They were like children. "Great…now she's laughing at me."

"You both are just so funny. You act like kids and it's rather amusing," Kayla replied.

"So…will you stay with us?" Elladen questioned.

"Yes, thank you…but what of who I really am? Everyone in there besides Aragorn and you four think I'm Lúthien of Imladris."

"Then we will keep up that image for the time being."

"Elrond, I don't know how my mother used to act. I don't even know the entire Elvish language or the customs."

"Then we will teach you," her uncles said in unison.

"Should I be afraid?" Kayla asked jokingly.

"Very…" they both replied.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, that's the end of another chapter, mates. I'm doing my best here to update whenever I possibly can. I know…Elrond is slightly out of character, but that's okay. ::grin:: I like him better this way. As for Elrohir and Elladen…I don't really know how to portray them, so I'm going with my instincts. Please don't murder me for that.

Oh, and there is going to be PLENTY of story left. I think I might have just made the half way point…not sure though. I have plenty of surprises waiting ahead…

By the way, **_MP3gurl4life_**, where's the naked Legolas you promised me? ::smirk::


	16. Message from Mirkwood

**Through A Nightingale's Eyes**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own my characters and most of the storyline.

RATED "R" FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY OTHER STUFF

**Author's Note:** HELLO EVERYONE! Wow…I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry about that. Life has just been crazy, and now I'm in college! Woot! Heh heh. I'll try to update when I can…I finally got some inspiration, so hopefully the following chapter will be up soon.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Message from Mirkwood**

It had been a month since the coronation of Aragorn as king, and Kayla was now sitting in her mother's old room at Imladris, her home. She sat on her bed with her journal in her lap, and began writing:

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, I've been here in Middle Earth for about a month now and I must say that it's been pretty damn awesome. I mean, I miss my home and my friends, but I guess that's life, right? I'm just sitting in my room writing as usual and thinking about everything that's been happening. Elrond is the best grandfather someone could ask for. I know I sound like a child when I say that, but for an elf I am a child. I'm only 18 for God's sake…I mean…the Valar's sake. :smirk: I still have to get the hang of this place._

_Elladen has been pushing me lately about learning the Elven tongue more thoroughly. Everyday he has me in out library studying the writing and how to say certain phrases. I'm telling ya, when he's not with his brother he's so serious. Yet when they get together, HIT THE DECK:laughs: I just can't believe how young they look. They seem to be my age in human years, yet they're over 1,000 years old, damn it. Kinda scary sometimes._

_Elrohir is as usual, pushing me around and pulling pranks every five minutes, as well as training me with a bow and arrow. Luckily I dyed his hair pink last week, so he's cut down a bit. It's just starting to wear out. But that's what you get when you mess with Kayla Sparrow! I wish that I could really be known as that, but if I were to even be called that and another elf heard, I'd be screwed over once it got to Mirkwood. I don't know how quickly elves can gossip…but I'm not taking any chances anytime soon._

_Arwen has been writing us every few weeks about her life with Aragorn. It turns out that they are expecting their first child, which will be Eldarion…a baby boy…according to the books and movies, followed by several daughters. They must be pretty busy at night. Just kidding:chuckle: Living here has been cool other than all that. Rivendell is one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen. I just wish that my friends in the present day could see it. Alana and Kiki would have loved it here. Damn it…I really miss them._

"HEY LÚTHIEN! YOU'RE LATE FOR YOUR LESSON AND ELROHIR IS GOING TO KILL YOU!" Elladen shouted from outside.

_Well, I have to go now. I'm late for my archery lesson. I best be off. Namarie._

Kayla gently closed her journal and placed it under her pillow before walking over to her balcony and looking out at the waterfall and the amazing colors of the flowers that surround it. It was so peaceful and nothing could break it. There was one upside to Middle Earth that the modern world did not possess, and that was relaxation. There were no cars zooming by at three o'clock in the morning and no stupid phone calls about the latest product on the market. "Everything here is so calm and-"

"LÚTHIEN, GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Except for Elladen's big mouth," she muttered as she walked back into her room and then out her bedroom door and down the spiral stairs to the main floor. As she strolled down the hallway and out onto another balcony, she saw Elrohir standing down below waiting impatiently for her arrival. He was always the anxious one when it came to schedules lately. As Kayla reached over and grabbed the vine that hung from the balcony, she saw Elrohir look up and smile at her. "I know, I'm late!" she called down.

"Then why waste your time climbing down?" he asked as he walked directly below the balcony where Kayla was, "Just jump."

"Yeah right! The last time you said that…you fucking dropped me!"

"You dyed my hair pink and it still hasn't come out!"

"I thought you wanted to look pretty for once," she replied jokingly.

"Alright…as you put it…'cut the crap and get down here!'" Kayla smirked at her uncle and then braced her hands on the railing before swinging her legs over and letting herself fall. Thankfully, Elrohir caught her and spun her around like she was a child, making both of them burst out laughing. When he put her down and looked at her, a smile graced his lips. "Sometimes I really think you _are_ my sister. You dress in that same maroon riding dress to train with me and laugh with the same spirit she had."

"Well…I am her daughter, aren't I, Uncle?"

"Uh huh…now…I think we should train you in archery today. You have greatly improved your skills since your arrival, but your stance is the reason you haven't progressed further." Kayla nodded to Elrohir's words and then walked over to her usual spot, picking up the bow and quiver full of arrows that were there. She gracefully pulled an arrow out and strung it before firing. It only hit the edge of the target. She groaned slightly and looked at him, only to see him smirking as he walked over. "Now that's what I find unusual. Your stance is perfect, yet you're not hitting the center."

"Listen, Elrohir, maybe we should forget lessons for today. I've been working so hard lately that I need a break."

"Is he still on your mind?"

"Uncle, don't bring him up, please-"

"That may be the reason you're not doing as well."

"Please…like I could ever let anyone influence me? I grew up in a place entirely different from this. People were drugged, raped, got drunk…would you like me to continue?"

"I hate to break it to you, but some of those things still happen here."

"It's different in a modern world, Uncle. If I can handle myself there for eighteen years, I'm sure I can handle life in Middle Earth." Elrohir smiled gently and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, gently kissing her brow. "Does that mean you understand?" she asked as she looked up into his grey eyes.

"Of course I do…and right now I believe that we have company," he replied as he gestured behind her. Kayla slowly turned around and almost gasped as she saw a blonde elf wearing green leggings and a tunic standing there. "Amder (pronounced Am-deer), mae govannen (well met)."

"Nice to see you as well, Elrohir," the stranger replied as he strolled over and placed a small paper in the elf's hand, "Your father wants to see you in his office. It's about the journey to Mirkwood you're to make."

"For the wedding, I assume."

"I'm afraid so. Nessa is insistent about marrying."

"Elrohir, you're getting married?" Kayla asked as she gave him a questioning look. The elf simply laughed and shook his head.

"Elrohir is not getting married, my Lady," Amder stated, "It will take him many long years for a lady to withstand him."

"That wasn't funny a century ago…and it isn't funny now," the Imladris prince said with a smirk.

"I still find it amusing. Anyway, this wedding is for Legolas Thranduillion. I'm sure you recall him." Kayla nodded and smiled politely, not knowing what else to say. "I'm sure that I will be seeing you both there." Again, Kayla nodded and smiled before walking over to her bow and quiver to start training again. She listened to the rustling of feet from behind her and realized that both of the elves had left for Elrond's quarters.

"A journey to Mirkwood?" she mumbled softly, "Like that's going to happen anytime soon. I wouldn't be caught dead there." Kayla strung another arrow on the bow and let it fly, but it went straight over the target and landed in the grass behind it. "DAMN IT!" she shouted.

"In all my years, I have never heard a lady of Rivendell speak in such a tongue." Kayla froze at the voice and peered over her shoulder to see Amder standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Then I guess you do not know me as well as you thought," Kayla stated, calming her voice into the delicate Elven style she had become accustomed to using.

"I'm afraid I don't know you at all, my Lady. Although, you greatly resemble Lúthien, daughter of Elrond."

"That's because I _am_ Lúthien, daughter of Elrond," she lied. She had become so accustomed to it now that it was like a reflex.

"Ai! (Ah) I did not know she had returned to us. Thank the Valar you are safe."

"It seems that's what everyone has been saying lately."

"You were gone for many years, my Lady. It's remarkable that you survived out there. By watching you practice today, it looks as if you've only been training a month."

"Very observant, you are," Kayla said, her heart skipping a beat at the fact that Amder was right, "However, I was trained to use daggers and swords more than arrows. I'm a little rusty is all." The elf nodded slowly.

"Would you like some assistance? I've been told that I'm quite skillful in weaponry."

"No thank you, Amder. I'm afraid that I've worn myself out for the day," she replied gracefully as she picked up her weapons and darted across the grass and onto a stone walkway. _Geez…who does that guy think he is?_

_Kayla, I need to see you in my office…_

Her heart stopped and her body froze hearing Elrond's voice inside her head.

_Kayla, it's important…please come here…_

_Yes…_ she thought, knowing that her grandfather had heard her. She gracefully lifted her dress slightly with her hand and darted down the path and up a set of stairs. After going down many halls, she finally reached Elrond's office and placed her weapons against the wall. Carefully, she knocked gently on the large door.

"Come in," came his voice from the other side. Kayla slowly grabbed the smooth handle and pushed the door open a little before stepping inside and closing it behind her. At hearing the _click_, she turned and faced her grandfather, who was standing by one of the bookshelves. His eyes were firm and his arms crossed, sending a nervous shiver down Kayla's spine. "So you've decided not to attend the wedding," he stated, having heard her thoughts from earlier.

"That's right," she replied, trying to keep her voice steady, "I really don't see the point in traveling to Mirkwood. It's too far."

"That's not the reason you don't want to go. It's because of Legolas." Elrond strode across the room, over to his desk, and picked up a dark blue book. "It's because of how he hurt you."

"Please! Are you kidding me?" Kayla asked, her voice rising, "I don't care for him anymore. He's not my type."

"Then why are you taking that tone with me? And you forget, my child, that I _can_ in fact read your mind."

"Listen, Elrond, I don't need this shit from you right now. If you're gonna make me go, then fine…but don't expect me to be courteous to the prince."

"I'm afraid you'll have to."

"I don't fucking think so!" she shouted, "After what he did to me, I ought to strangle him!"

"Kayla, everyone knows you as your mother. Only Legolas, your closest family, and a few others know of your true nature. If you were to unleash it, I'm sure that Legolas would be first to point out who you are." Kayla's eyes suddenly went wide with shock and a look of sadness slowly crept across her face. Her gaze traveled quickly from the bookshelves against the walls, to the floor, and back to her grandfather all too quickly. "Oh…Kayla, I'm sor-"

"No…forget it," she interrupted as she wiped beneath her eyes and looked up at the elf before her, "I'll go to Mirkwood…but don't expect me to be happy about it, savvy?" With that, she turned and strode from the room, grabbing her weapons as she went.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope this chapter made everyone happy. _Coming next...MIRKWOOD and that sexy elf prince..._


	17. Arrival and the Betrothal Ball

**Through A Nightingale's Eyes**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own my characters and most of the storyline

RATED "R" FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY OTHER STUFF

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all my faithful reviewers. And now…_CHAPTER 17_!

**Chapter 17: Arrival and the Betrothal Ball**

A week later…

"Legolas! Legolas!" a perky, yet gentle voice echoed through the throne room. The elf prince looked up as he sat on the throne that would soon be his and braced his hands on the armrests. The next thing he knew, soft lips were on his own and he found himself kissing back. He brought one hand to the she-elf's cheek and pulled away, looking into her sparkling green eyes.

"Hello, Nessa," he replied soothingly, trying to sound pleased to see her.

"Oh, can you believe it…only a week until our wedding!"

"I know. It shall be a moment to remember, my love." In his mind, he grimaced at calling her that. Still, he had to obey the orders his father had given him. It had been the plan that if he survived the war, he would wed Nessa, a close friend of the royal family. Still, she meant nothing to him. She was just a young elleth who was dying to be with him. Yes, they had slept together on many occasions and he had brought her to immense pleasure, but it was not so for him. He was looking for something much more that what was in this one's soul.

That's why he had wanted Kayla. She was all he thought of, considering he still wore her necklace tucked beneath his tunic. It was almost as if he could still feel her. It was as if she was there, gently watching over him…yet he knew it couldn't be. She had decided to stay behind in her world, a world which tormented her and broke her into many pieces. Why? He had no clue. All Legolas knew was that he wanted her to travel to Middle Earth with him and become the new princess of Mirkwood…and soon the queen.

"Legolas? Legolas!"

"What? Oh…Nessa, I'm sorry. My mind was drifting again."

"Recalling last night and how much you want to repeat it?" she asked with a small smile.

"Of course, melamin (My love)," he whispered, indulging the fantasy she craved. He knew it was working better than planned, especially when her dexterous fingers had begun to undo his tunic. "Nessa…we should wait."

"But you know that I want to be with you. Can't we just steal a moment here? No one would dare enter, and if they did they would retreat immediately."

"You know that Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, and Lúthien are arriving within-" He was interrupted by loud trumpets echoing from the outside. "See…they're here," he stated quickly as he re-clasped his tunic and stood, gently taking his fiancé by the arm. They both slowly walked through the tunnels, Nessa clinging to Legolas as if he would slip through her fingers within the next moment.

They arrived at the front gates rather quickly and took their places beside King Thranduil and his wife. Legolas' eyes were intensely focused on the four elves traveling toward them. He could clearly see Elrohir and Elladan in front, so he knew that Elrond and Lúthien would be right behind them. He watched as the twins dismounted their grey horses, which were taken to the stables by servants. They were still the same playful tricksters, but something else was in the air around them…like they were distraught on an important matter. His eyes then traveled to Elrond, who had just dismounted, who looked as respectable and noble as he always did, but when his eyes fell on Lúthien, his heart stopped.

She was standing next to her white horse, gently stroking its mane and whispering something inaudible to even his Elven ears. The top layer of her dark hair was pulled back and being held by a few light pink jeweled flowers to compliment the soft rose color of her dress. As a few servants strolled over and took her horse to the stables, her cerulean blue eyes turned to Legolas and a small hesitant smile crossed her lips, before it disappeared just as quickly. The elf prince just stared at her, his eyes soft. He remembered how much she reminded him of Kayla, yet he knew that it wasn't her. This was Elrond's daughter, for he never knew her granddaughter…or even if she had one.

Kayla slowly walked toward them, her heart pounding so loudly within her ears that she thought she would explode. She was keeping up her Lúthien charade fairly well, but deep down in her heart she was being torn into pieces. She knew that Elrond and the twins could sense it, but if Legolas did…this was sure to end horribly. She joined her family in the greetings, exchanging kisses on the brow and hands, but when she came to Legolas, their eyes locked firmly. He took her hand gently in his and kissed it, but their gazes refused to change. It was as if they were looking _through_ each other, rather than _at_ each other. "Pleasure to see you again, my lady," he stated, sensing something odd.

"It's…also a pleasure to see you again, my lord Legolas. Congratulations on the betrothal," Kayla replied, a phony, yet believable smile appearing on her face.

"Hannon le (Thank you)," he said calmly as he finally released her hand and took Nessa by the arm as if he actually cared what happened to her. Well, in a sense he _did_ care. It wasn't like he wanted her to meet an untimely doom…he just didn't want to marry her. He wanted love, not some arrangement.

"Well, I believe that all of you would like to take rest before the ball tonight," King Thranduil stated softly, "So you may take leave to your rooms. My servants shall lead you there." The four from Imladris smiled politely and then took their leave. Kayla smiled to herself, knowing she had fooled Legolas, but what she didn't realize was that he was watching her as she left.

Kayla stood in front of her mirror that night, a small smile on her face as she ran a brush through her long hair. She hadn't decided on what to do with it yet. All she knew was that she had to wear her delicate silver headdress or Elrond would have a fit. This was a celebration of a blossoming love between an elf prince and the maiden of his dreams. At least, that's what she believed. She was here to support them and wish them the absolute best…

"Yeah right," she muttered to herself as she threw the brush down on the dresser and went over to the closet. She had brought along some beautiful but simple dresses to wear during the week or so she would be spending in Mirkwood, and she needed to find one that would compliment her without drawing too much attention to herself. She didn't want revenge on Legolas. She just wanted to let these next few days pass as quickly as possible…and if she happened to confuse him, it would only bring more of a smile to her face. "Hm…what to wear?" she whispered as she ran her hands along the colorful dresses.

"I'd say the light blue one with the open back, Kay." Kayla froze at the sound of the voice she knew all too well. Her heart stopped as she turned around, and standing in her doorway was an elf maiden. Her hair was long and blonde, but the tips were purple! Her eyes were a dark brown and a wide smile was spread across her face.

"K-Kiki!" Kayla almost screeched.

"Actually…it's Kikilien (pronounced Key-klee-n)," the elleth said jokingly as she ran toward her friend and embraced her out of pure joy.

"I can't believe you're here! You're an elf?"

"I'm Legolas' sister, dummy!"

"You're what? But…you…you tried to kiss him in 2004. That's just sick, girl. Wait…how is all this possible?" Kikilien just smiled and shut the bedroom door before she began her long and crazy story…

"Okay, you know how I was always encouraging you to keep together with Legolas?" Kayla nodded. "Well, that was my mission. You know that your mother was an elleth of Imladris, the daughter of Elrond that you are pretending to be. She…like…you see, it was a wish of hers that her daughter be wed to the prince of Mirkwood. She had watched him grow up and knew that you would be the perfect one for him. You were born here…well…in Middle Earth anyway."

"No, Kiki. I was born at a hospital in New England. There are pictures-"

"All frauds, sweetie. You were born as an elleth, but it wasn't revealed to anyone except your grandfather and your aunt and uncles. It was because Lúthien chose to live in David's world that you became human. You would age as they would, but once you returned…well…let's just say that you're not as young as you think you are."

"How old am I?" Kayla asked, her eyes interested.

"Two-thousand…same as me."

"I'M TWO-THOUSAND!"

"Shh! You want anyone to hear you? Yes…you're two-thousand years old."

"Damn…that's old. My aunt is only seven-hundred and seventy-seven years older than me then?" Kiki pondered the thought for a moment and then nodded her head. "Time passes faster here I guess than in my old world."

"No kidding, Kay. Now…are you and Leggy getting back together or not? His fiancé is a total bitch. I'm sick of her and her annoying requests. 'Kikilien, bring me water. Kikilien, go fetch my future husband. Kikilien-'"

"Okay, girl…I get it. About me and Legolas…I don't think it's going to happen. You got me to return to my true world, but I don't think I could ever be with your brother. He's…he's getting married and seems to be in love with Nessa."

"If I know my bro, he's still in love with you."

"Well, I'm afraid that even if he is…which I'm not saying he is…he lost his chance."

"Whatever, Kay. Now…let's get you ready for the ball tonight. You're gonna make the other elves drop dead!"

"I'm not here to do that. This is about Legolas and Nessa…not me…"

"Well…then it's all the more fun."

Legolas sat on edge all through the ball that night. The dinner had gone as planned, his father announcing everything that was to come for this week, but something was still bothering the elf prince…and it wasn't, for once, Nessa's clinging. In fact, she had been out dancing with many of the other elves that night, leaving him seated on his throne next to his father. Normally, he would be out dancing with many a maiden, but for some reason he couldn't bear himself to stand…let alone waltz. "My son, choose an elleth and dance," his father whispered softly, sensing a troubling feeling from Legolas.

"Ada (Father), I cannot. Something is holding me to my seat and I don't feel well enough to enjoy tonight. I fear that I will embarrass the family."

"You will do fine, Legolas. You're just nervous about the wedding. Just relax and enjoy the party. Why don't you take Lúthien around the dance floor? She is a guest after all, and has been missing for many years."

"Alright, Father," Legolas stated reluctantly as he stood from his throne and strode gracefully across the room. He could see Lúthien speaking with her brothers over a glass of wine and laughing soothingly about something. He could not tell what, for her back was turned. As he approached her, she instantly turned as if sensing him and smiled politely. He had to admit that she looked lovely. Her dress was almost backless, had draping sleeves that practically covered her hands, and was a light sky blue with silver designs of roses. The circlet she wore in her hair was a stunning and shimmering silver, fit for a Rivendell princess.

"Hello, my lord," she stated.

"Good evening, Lady Lúthien. May I ask how your night has been?"

"Wonderful, thanks. I've enjoyed many dances with my brothers, as well as that advisor of yours, Amder. Very enjoyable. And you?"

"About the same…just…enjoyable." He paused for a moment and looked into her bright blue eyes. She seemed sincere and pleasant, but there was something more intriguing beneath her masked emotions. Perhaps he could discover what it was. "Would you care to dance?" he asked gently as he held out his hand. Lúthien simply handed her glass to Elrohir, who almost dropped it, and took the prince's hand as he led her out to the middle of the floor.

Kayla was laughing inside, but maintaining the perfect behavior on the outside. She knew that Legolas was freaking out. It was almost as if she could hear his agony. She placed her left hand on his shoulder and let him hold her right hand softly. She followed him gracefully as he swept her across the floor, from the turns to the twinkles (a ballroom dance step in waltz and foxtrot). She was amazed at what a fantastic dancer he was, but it was not surprising. He was, after all, the prince of Mirkwood. It would make sense that he knew how to ballroom dance.

She kept her eyes on his most of the time, but when they would turn and she would come back to his arms, she would look over his shoulder to give the dance attitude. The two of them began dancing around and around, causing some of the elves to stop dancing and back away. Everyone watched them, their eyes filled with awe and amazement, especially Nessa…except she was more shocked at the fact that he was dancing with her, and _how_ he was dancing with her. Legolas stared down at Kayla intensely, his eyes never leaving hers, the room spinning around them. Then suddenly, he stopped, turned her in a circle and dipped her as the song ended.

Everyone around them started applauding as the two just stood there. Elladen and Elrohir were bracing each other to keep from falling, Elrond dropped his glass of wine (which no one noticed), and Nessa just watched with her eyes confused as always. She was not alone in that, for King Thranduil and his queen shared the same look.

Kayla and Legolas just stared at one another, breathing deeply. They had not said a word during the dance, but obviously this wasn't something that needed speech. It was all attitude. Kayla possessed the anger and beauty, while Legolas the strength and serenity. It was a perfect match. Abruptly, Legolas lifted Kayla to her feet, bowed, and turned on his heel to depart the hall. Kayla watched him leave, her arms resting at her sides and an indescribable look on her face. What just happened? She had no clue, but whatever it was…it was bad.

that, she turned and strode from the room, grabbing her weapons as she went.


	18. Just Caring

**Through A Nightingale's Eyes**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own my characters and most of the storyline

RATED "R" FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY OTHER STUFF

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all my faithful reviewers. And now…_CHAPTER 18_!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Just Caring**

"What in the world was that about, Kayla!" Elrohir shouted as he followed her out of the grand hall.

"It was nothing, alright? And careful what you call me!" she stated firmly as she quickened her pace and turned right down a dimly lit hall.

"Well, it looked like something. I haven't ever, **_ever_** seen you dance like that. When Elladan and I tried to teach you-"

"Look…I don't want to talk about what happened, Uncle." Kayla turned around and faced him. "I'm having enough problems being here and seeing Legolas face-to-face. I danced with him because he requested it and I thought it polite. You want me to pass off as my mother, don't you?"

"Of course, but only for your sake. I know how you don't want anyone to know about who you are, especially Legolas…but you need to start acting like your mother."

"Aren't I? I followed every instruction you've given me!"

"Well…you just lost about twenty points, Kay. Your mother never danced that well. She could dance, don't get me wrong…but the attitude…that's got to go. She was always calm and graceful. She never once raised her voice or showed any discontent. She was almost perfect. Actually, I think she might have qualified for that."

"Well, there's no way that I can live up to her standards. I'm supposed to be her after many years lost. She could have changed."

"Yes…but not as much as you're adding to it."

"Look, shut the fuck up!" she screamed as she clenched her fists and darted down the hallway. Elrohir just shook his head and went back to the ball. There was no point in trying to calm her.

As Kayla walked down the hall, she felt herself fuming with rage. She was doing everything wrong again. It was just like when she would work in the hospital. Her boss would just throw a fit and scream at her. This isn't what she wanted. Originally, she had just wanted to go to Middle Earth and be in love with someone who showed her care that no one had before. Yet, everything went straight into hell. "Come to think of it…maybe I am in hell," she muttered as she turned a corner and leaned against the wall.

Suddenly, a loud crash echoed down the corridor, causing Kayla's head to snap up and stare aimlessly around. Now, the logical thing to do would be run away and go back to her room, but…curiosity…damn it's a bad thing. She kept her Elven eyes alert as she strolled down the hall. There was a dim light shining from underneath a large door at the end of the passage. _What's going on?_ she thought. Then, another loud noise followed by a groan of pain erupted from that room. Kayla picked up the pace and darted down towards the door at that. Since she had worked in the hospital for many years, it was pure instinct now.

However, she was not prepared for what she saw when she pushed open the doors and stepped inside. There was Legolas, standing stark naked in the center of the room (facing away from her, thank the Valar), holding a glass bottle. His bed sheets were tangled around his ankles and his hair drenched as if he had just bathed. Kayla's eyes went wide in shock and she slowly took a step backwards, however, the prince heard her and turned his head. "Lúthien?" he asked, his voice slurring.

"Y-Yes, Legolas. Listen, I'm sorry about bursting in like this. I'll just leave now and-"

"NO!" he exclaimed, "Don't…leave…" His voice trailed off slowly as he collapsed forward to the floor, the bottle shattering to pieces. Kayla instantly darted over to him, disregarding the fact that he wasn't clothed. She quickly knelt down and rolled him onto his back, tucking the sheet around him so she wouldn't see anything. Somehow, she managed to lift him up slightly and laid him on his bed. Pulling the covers up over his body, she stared down at his face. His eyes were closed in a featherlike manner, his lips pursed, and tiny strands of his golden hair were sprawled across his cheeks.

Kayla swiftly made her way to Legolas' private bathroom, filled a bowl with cool water, and grabbed a small towel before walking back over to his bedside and placing the bowl on the table. She didn't understand why she was taking care of him after what he did to her, but she couldn't just leave him drunk. She picked up the cloth and folded it gently before dipping it into the water and placing it on the elf's forehead. She pressed down softly and brought her other hand to his cheek, murmuring barely audible words in Elvish.

As she gazed upon his face, she recalled everything that had happened in her world with him…from the joking mind games, to the sexual tension. It was hard to believe what a thin line there was between love and hate. No, she didn't hate him…but just seeing him with another broke her heart. It's not easy to love someone you know you can never have…and it's worse when they can never know.

When she felt him take in a deep breath, her hand left his cheek, but the one on his forehead stayed, keeping the cloth on. She watched as his pale blue eyes opened slowly, and he blinked once or twice, almost as if he wasn't sure of what he was seeing. "L-Lúthien?" he whispered.

"Yes, it's just me," she whispered quietly as she took the cloth from his forehead and began to dab the rest of his face.

"What…what happened?"

"You were drinking, I believe. I got here just in time…considering you passed out rather quickly."

"Oh…" His voice was delicate and weak, almost as if he was going to fade away into shadow and leave Middle Earth. His eyes were soft and almost as clear as water now that Kayla really looked at him.

"Why were you drinking? I thought elves didn't get drunk easily…after all…it's never happened to me."

"Lúthien, I may not get drunk easily, but it can be…done…"

"I can see that," she whispered with a small smile as she finished dabbing his face and neck with cold compress. She ran a hand through a strand of his golden silk hair and then stood, looking down at him gently. "I think I should let you rest."

"No," he stated as he reached out and grabbed her hand, softly caressing it with his thumb, "Please stay…at least until I drift off. I don't want to be alone." Kayla slowly nodded, agreeing even though it was against her better judgment. She sat down on the bed next to him and looked down at their interlocked fingers. It almost brought a tear to her eyes, but she blinked it away before Legolas could notice. As her eyes came back to his, she smiled gently and he closed his eyes.

It was then that she felt a slight motivation to sing:

"_Hold on.  
Hold on to yourself.  
For this is gonna hurt like hell…"_

Legolas gave a barely audible sigh and his entire body just relaxed. Kayla's voice shook and she took another breath.

_"Hold on.  
Hold on to yourself.  
You know that only time can tell…"_

Kayla slowly took her hand from the prince and rested it on his cheek, watching him slowly drift off.

_"What is it in me that refuses to believe  
This isn't easier than the real thing._

_"My love  
you know that you're my best friend.  
You know that I'd do anything for you."_

She slowly leaned down so her face was close to his.

"_And my love  
Let nothing come between us  
My love for you is strong and true."_

Legolas' eyes slowly opened and Kayla jolted her body back to a sitting position in shock. It was then that she noticed his eyes were beginning to glaze. He was starting to sleep.

_"Am I in heaven here or  
Am I...  
At the crossroads I am standing._

_So now you're sleeping peaceful.  
I lie awake and pray  
That you'll be strong tomorrow  
And will see another day  
And we will praise it.  
And love the light that brings a smile  
Across your face."_

She looked up to the ceiling and moved her hands in front of her so they were braced on the bed.

_"Oh God,  
if you're out there won't you hear me.  
I know we're never talked before._

_And oh God,  
The man I love is leaving.  
Won't you take him when he comes to your door?"_

Kayla looked down at Legolas again and a small smile crept over her face. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Even though she was heartbroken, she knew he was perfect.

_"Am I in heaven here or  
Am I in hell?  
At the crossroads I am standing._

_So now you're sleeping peaceful.  
I lie awake and pray  
That you'll be strong tomorrow  
And we will see another day  
And we will praise it.  
And love the light that brings a smile  
Across your face."_

She reached out and traced the outline of his cheek once more.

_"Hold on.  
Hold on to yourself.  
For this is gonna hurt like hell."_

_

* * *

_

Legolas suddenly awoke and sat up straight in his bed. As he glanced around the room, he saw that it was morning already. He placed a hand on his forehead and took in a deep breath, recalling last night. He had danced with Lúthien, freaked out because she reminded him of Kayla, gotten drunk, and then…Lúthien still came back and helped him. "She…cared for me?" he asked himself, "Why?"

Kayla stood down in the stables, gently stroking the mane of her beautiful horse. She hadn't slept a wink last night, considering she had spent most of it sitting by Legolas and watching him sleep. "I should have just left," she whispered to the horse as she nuzzled her nose on his snout. It had been a big mistake staying with him all night. She felt that she was already getting too attached to him…and she shouldn't. Legolas was engaged to an elleth who was drop dead beautiful, not that Kayla wasn't. She assumed that he would just prefer another. He did leave her after all…then again…she didn't go with him until it was too late.

"Lúthien…" She jumped at the sound of her name and turned around to see Legolas standing a few feet away and leaning against the wall. How had he gotten there? She hadn't sensed him. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I'm spending time with my horse. He had a long journey and I thought he'd like company," she replied as she took a step away from the magnificent creature and gazed upon the elf prince. "I see that you're doing well."

"Yes, thanks to you, my lady."

"What did I do?"

"You looked after me even though I was drunk. Not many elleths would have cared for me."

"They would have, Legolas…they just…they would have taken advantage of you first. I mean, all the she-elves at the ball wanted to be with you."

"Including you?" Kayla laughed quietly at his words. "What's so funny?"

"Well, I hate to disappoint, but I don't want to be with you. I only helped you because I am a healer." In reality, she was. Kayla had been a nurse. She knew what she was doing…not that Legolas needed to know all that.

"I see…and yet…you sang as well?" Kayla nodded. "Well, that was one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard…and I must say your voice was amazing."

"H-Hannon le (Thank you)," she whispered silently as she looked away and started to walk past him. She kept her eyes down and tried to avoid looking at him, but found herself stopped by a hand. As her gaze traveled up, she once again met the crystal orbs of Legolas, which were filled with concern.

"Are _you_ alright, my lady? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine. Now, I think I should be going. I have many things to do."

"Such as…?"

"Not that it's any of your concern, but I must go speak with my family. Elrohir wishes for me to continue my training as long as I'm here."

"Ah yes. I recall Amder telling me of your archery skills." Kayla's eyes suddenly sparked with both anger and fear. "He says that you also have a slight temper now. That you've changed since we met long ago."

"Being lost for many years will do that, my lord. Now, if you'll excuse me…" And with that she left, her dress sweeping beautifully from side to side behind her. Legolas let a smile gently grace his lips. Lúthien had changed greatly, from the way she walked and spoke to the way she danced. He didn't know why, but it was intriguing…and he would discover why.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well…looks like Legolas is a bit suspicious. Notice how he didn't mention the dance to her? Gee…I wonder why. Well, only time will tell…who knows what goes on in that sneaky elf's head? Oh wait…I do. Buah:grin:

Song: "Hold On" by Sarah McLachlan

_Next: Chapter 19…training with Elrohir and maybe a challenge…_


	19. Caught in the Rain

**Through A Nightingale's Eyes**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own my characters and most of the storyline

RATED "R" FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY OTHER STUFF

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all my faithful reviewers. And now…_CHAPTER 19_!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Caught in the Rain**

Legolas wandered down the hall rather quickly, peeking into every main room he could. It had been hours since his encounter with Lúthien in the stables, almost a day in fact…and for some reason he had to see her again. She was interesting to speak with and even more fascinating to watch. He remembered when he had met her all those years ago in Rivendell. Besides her sister, Arwen, he had never seen an elleth more beautiful…not including the Lady of the Golden Wood…for not even Arwen matched her beauty (especially to Gimli).

He could remember the way she laughed and joked with her brothers, the way she would smile before stepping out into the spring rain, the way she would look at everyone with care and affection. It was just fantastic. No, he did not love Lúthien…not then and not now. She was older than him, and the sister of his best friend's wife. It seemed somewhat wrong for him to even consider that he might like her more than just a friend. He admitted one thing though…she was better than-

"LEGOLAS! THERE YOU ARE!" The elf prince sighed softly and turned around to see Nessa run joyfully up to him. "I've been looking for you everywhere, my prince. You left so abruptly last night and you've been missing all day."

"I'm sorry, love. I've just…it's been a busy afternoon. I was actually looking for Lúthien of Imladris. Have you seen-?"

"Oh, she's in the training hall with her brother. She's been practicing swordplay all day. Kind of unusual, really. Not many of us elleth enjoy battles."

"Would you care to accompany me to the hall anyway, Nessa?"

"I will follow you until the day we die," she stated with a smile. Legolas mentally slapped himself, for he knew that if they were to be together until death…let's just say it would be a **_very_**long time.

When they finally reached the hall and pushed open the large doors, they found Elrohir standing over Lúthien, who was laying on the marble floor, with a sword pointed down at her throat. "You know you have to watch your footing!"

"Elrohir, we've been practicing the same techniques all day. My footing would also be fine if you hadn't tripped me so often."

"Well, in a battle your opponent _will_ try to trip you up."

"Eh hem…" Both Kayla and Elrohir looked over toward the door and saw Legolas and Nessa standing arm in arm, small smiles plastered on their faces.

"What's so funny?" Kayla asked as she pushed Elrohir's sword away from her throat and jumped to her feet. Legolas looked her over for a moment silently. Her eyes were an icy blue and her hair darker and drenched in a thin layer of sweat. She had changed her clothes and was now wearing a dark maroon riding dress with violet flowers stitched along the sleeves. "Well?"

"Just seeing you both fight like that. It's amusing."

"I'm actually not a horrible fighter, Legolas. I'm able to hold my own."

"It's true," Elrohir interrupted, "She can, but she needs to learn that her opponent will not go easy on her like I do."

"Would you like a true warrior of Mirkwood to show her what a real battle is like?"

"I think that a wise choice, Legolas," the Imladris prince said with a smirk as he looked at Kayla, who was giving him pleading eyes that said **_no way!_**

"Alright then…my lady?" Legolas asked. Kayla looked at him and slowly nodded her head before picking up her sword. She took a deep breath and looked at Legolas, who picked up two Elven daggers and faced her. She couldn't back down…so she reluctantly agreed. Nessa simply backed up with Elrohir and watched with nervous eyes. Both Legolas and Kayla walked to the center of the empty floor and stood a few feet apart, just staring at one another. "So…shall I give you the first strike?"

"No thank you, my lord."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he raised his weapons, "I did fight as a member of the Fellowship who destroyed the One Ring."

"Master Elf, I don't need your charity. I'm quite capable of taking you down."

"Very well," Legolas stated as he raised his daggers higher, twirled them around and lunged at Kayla. She shrieked softly and blocked both of the knives with her sword before pushing herself back a step and looking at the elf. He was much stronger than she assumed he would be. Compared to this guy, Elrohir was a noble she-elf with dainty hands. When Legolas charged again, Kayla used as much force as she could and pushed back with her sword, causing both of them to step extremely close to one another. "You're forcing it," he whispered.

"And you're holding back," she stated softly in return before swiftly ducking away and meeting his next strike. It went on like this for many minutes, just moving in circles and dodging attacks. Legolas then abruptly leapt back a great amount of feet and looked Kayla over.

"Lúthien, I never knew you to be filled with so much rage."

"You can't believe everything you once knew," she replied as she quickly ran at him and raised her sword. Nessa screamed and gripped Elrohir's arm, praying that Legolas wouldn't get killed. She was very naïve after all…so she would always assume the worst. Kayla however shrieked as her sword was flung from her hands and landed behind Legolas. She looked into his eyes and saw the glint of victory as he began to approach her. She slowly took a step back and looked to Elrohir, who smirked and nodded.

Swiftly, Kayla reached behind her back and whipped out two Elven blades quite similar to those of Legolas. The elf prince smiled at her spirit, but inside he knew that he could triumph over her at any given moment. He watched as she twirled the daggers in her hand and when she attacked once more, he simply blocked. _This is going to be a long day_ he thought. Here was a princess of Rivendell, and a very stubborn one at that, trying to defeat him in battle. Like he was going to let that happen. He instantly went into "killing mode," attacking just as quickly as he blocked, trying to tire Kayla quickly. Yet, she showed no signs of exhaustion.

However, Kayla knew she was tiring. She could feel her limbs beginning to ache from every step and swing she took. Beads of sweat began pouring down the sides of her cheeks and she could feel her heart racing like a hummingbird's. It was pure insanity and rage now. Nothing more and nothing less. Abruptly, Kayla swung one of her knives forward and found it knocked from her hands, landing with a clang on the floor. She gasped and ducked another blow from Legolas, who was smirking victoriously. Kayla quickly darted toward the nearest wall and leapt up, pushing herself from the wall and across the room. She landed behind her opponent, but shrieked when she found herself lying on her back.

Legolas had caught her ankle with his foot and made her fall. He smiled and knelt above her, quickly putting his knives to her throat. His legs were straddling her torso and the knives on either side of her pale neck. "Drop your weapon," he ordered. Kayla nodded in shame and tossed it to the side before closing her eyes. "Do you admit defeat?" he asked.

"No!" she practically shouted as she opened her eyes and tried to jump up, not realizing that Legolas hadn't removed his knives from her neck. She cringed at the slight pain and watched as the elf above her gasped.

"I'm sorry, Lúthien. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" He didn't have time to finish. Kayla grabbed his arms and pushed him off before jumping to her feet and storming from the room.

* * *

Kayla kept herself hidden for the rest of the night. She had cleaned up her wound and locked herself in her room. Why had she let that elf get the best of her? She knew that she could have done better, but she couldn't keep fighting. Legolas had outsmarted her…and it surprisingly hurt. As she sat on the cushioned stool in front of her vanity and brushed her hair, she studied her face. She honestly had never taken a real look at herself. However, now that she had, she wished she didn't. 

Her dark eyes that she treasured were gone and the soft highlights strung through her hair were now barely seen through her long dark locks. She felt a tear run down her cheek, but quickly wiped it away before it reached her chin. She couldn't cry now. She just couldn't. Her life may have been a lie, but sometimes it wasn't so bad. After all, she was going to live forever…if she didn't die of a broken heart of Elrohir's training first.

Kayla gently tossed the brush onto the table, stood up, and walked over to her closet, opening it. She pulled out a thin nightgown of a light emerald (refer to Arwen's nightgown in Aragorn's dream in TTT) and got changed into that before looking into the mirror again. She had to admit that it looked stylish, but maybe a little too intimate at the same time. Well, who was going to see her anyway? Most of the elves were probably asleep by now. They had to sleep sometime.

Slowly she walked to her door and opened it a crack, peering out into the dim hall. It was as empty as a tomb, and in a way chilling and soothing at the same time. Kayla strolled out, shutting her door softly and then walked down the hall, listening to the delicate sound her nightgown made as she moved. It was a gentle swish and made her smile for some odd reason. Even as an elf, she was easily amused.

As she made her way down many long, straight halls, she finally came upon a dead end. A huge tapestry of a forest with a sunrise hung there, tenderly lit by candlelight. As Kayla ran her fingertips over the soft fabric, she found herself moving toward the edges of it. Curiosity got the best of her and she gasped as she pushed it aside. There was a large wooden door with a golden handle hidden behind it! She quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching and pushed it open before rushing inside and shutting it quietly.

It felt like an adventure, which is something she had always longed for. Even though she had expected the whole Middle Earth experience to be one, it really wasn't. It was more like just an escape from reality. She was in her own story. Kayla looked around and noticed that there was a dark spiral staircase in front of her. She picked up a candle from a nearby niche in the stone wall and began to climb the stairs slowly. Her feet made no sound on the stone and all she could hear was the sound of her thumping heart. In a way it was exciting, yet something inside her told her to turn around and go back to her room. She _did_ need a good night's sleep for once.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she found that there was another wooden door with a golden lock. To her surprise, the key was still in it. It seemed that whatever was on the other side wasn't allowed inside. "What the hell," she mumbled to herself as she turned the key slowly until a soft click echoed all around her. Kayla took a soft intake of breath and pushed the door open only to behold a beautiful view. No…beautiful did not cover it. It was extraordinary! She was standing at the top of the mountain that the palace reached. She could smell the forest and hear the soft noises of animals from far below. As she walked over to the railing and gripped it firmly in her hands, she looked down and almost fainted.

She was much farther up than she realized. Still, this was unbelievable. Why would someone want this locked out? There were dangers in Mirkwood, yes, but this was so high up. A small smile crossed her face as she glanced up at the sky, seeing twinkling stars peeking through the grey clouds that had covered the sky. Just as if magic, she felt cool, soothing droplets of rain hit her face. It was only a moment before it turned into a gentle downpour. She was drenched, but it was calming. The weather wasn't aggressive for once.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kayla turned around abruptly and almost jumped at the sight of Legolas. "I said…what are you doing here!" he asked, his voice still loud and filled with rage.

"I-I…"

"ANSWER ME!" he shouted. Kayla jumped and looked toward the ground. She felt very self-conscious of herself at the moment, and the fact that her body was almost completely visible through her nightgown didn't help. She was shaking violently and sunk to the floor, a small tear running down her face. She was scared! Legolas was scaring her! It must have been the fact that he had yelled. From what she perceived, he was a quiet elf…and one that didn't raise his voice often. When she felt a soft hand lift her chin, she closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"I-I'm sorry," she choked out, trying to sound brave, "I was only curious as to-"

"Lúthien, I should be apologizing." Kayla felt her eyes open slowly and through the grey curtain of rain she saw sky blue staring at her. "I just never expected anyone to find this place. I…it's my special place. It's not your fault." She nodded slightly and sighed softly as she studied his features. He was still as perfect as he always was. His skin was still flawless and she wondered if it was as silken as it had been before. It was unusual that she could love him so much, yet he couldn't know. He didn't know who she truly was either…and that's how she liked it.

As Legolas looked her over, he finally realized how gorgeous the maiden before him was. He always knew her to look amazing, but especially now. He could see something in her eyes though, something that was hurting her. It looked almost as if she was fading, but her eyes still glistened with life and wonder. He calmly reached down and grasped her hands before helping her to her feet. He watched as she kept her eyes down and saw her tremble. It couldn't have been the cool rain. Elves never felt the cold, well…they did, but it did not affect them. "Are you alright, my lady?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered as she slowly lifted her head and looked up into his eyes again. Legolas blinked quickly, for a moment seeing brown instead of blue like his own. He began to lean toward her, but she quickly stepped away, pushing his hands away. She shook her head and then ran past him and through the door and down the stairs.

Legolas' eyes followed her as she left and then he placed a hand on his head. "I could have sworn…"

"Be careful, Legolas." The prince glanced to the doorway again and saw Elrond standing there in the shadows.

"Lord Elrond, I-"

"I'm not going to say anything except for be careful. Don't hurt her."

"I wasn't trying to-"

"You're getting married…and Lúthien has very conflicting emotions right now. Don't do anything that will kill you both."

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Uh oh…emotional issues. Gotta love them!

_Next: Chapter 20…and who knows what else…_


	20. Conflicting Emotions

**Through A Nightingale's Eyes**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own my characters and most of the storyline

RATED "R" FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY OTHER STUFF

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all my faithful reviewers. And now…_CHAPTER 20_!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Conflicting Emotions**

Kayla jolted up in her bed, bringing the covers up over her chest as a loud pounding echoed from the other side of her bedroom door. Hesitantly, she stood to her feet and strode over to the door in her nightgown, her eyes frantic. Whatever was behind that door sure as hell was persistent, as the knocking hadn't stopped. As she opened the door, her eyes softened at the sight of Elladan. "Hello, Uncle," she whispered.

"Kayla, we need to talk."

"Elladan, if this is about last night, nothing happened. Legolas…he…"

"He saw the true you through it all," the elf replied as he pushed past his niece and walked inside, shutting the door behind them, "And it caused him to try and kiss you. My father informed me of the situation."

"I already understand all this. Why are you telling me when I was there?" Kayla asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head.

"I just want to warn you that nothing must happen between you and Legolas. You must keep this as a friendship. No one must know of what almost occurred."

"Like I would tell anyone! It was torture for me. I couldn't bear to deal with it. That's why I fled the balcony. I know that nothing can ever happen between Legolas and me." Kayla slowly walked over to her vanity and stared into the mirror. "I'm my mother now. Whoever I was…she's now gone."

"That's not true and you know it," Elladan stated as he strolled over and placed his hands on her shoulders, "You're still Kayla Sparrow."

"I wish that were true, but all I see is my mother. My eyes are blue, no longer the chocolate brown I loved. I can barely look at myself now."

"Don't ever degrade yourself, my dear. You're the pride and joy of Imladris now. Everyone is thrilled about you."

"Because I'm fooling them all."

"Kayla," Elladan whispered as he leaned over her shoulder and looked into her glazed cerulean eyes, "Do you honestly think you fooled all of them?" She nodded. "Well, you didn't. The ones of Imladris know who you are. They've know for a long time now, but they play along as to deceive the others. They don't enjoy it, but they do this because you're family."

"Whatever," Kayla muttered as she began braiding a few strands of her hair so she could pull it back for a more Elven look. She swallowed a small lump in her throat and closed her eyes as she tied her hair back and finished styling it. "Elladan, can I have some privacy?" she asked. Without a single word, the elf prince bowed his head and left her room, the closing of the door echoing loudly behind him.

Kayla gazed at her reflection and sighed softly. She watched as her bright blue eyes flashed a light grey color and then back to blue. Quickly, she walked over to the closet and changed into a dark crimson gown that showed off her shoulders and back respectably. She ran her fingertips along the gold trim that tied around her neck and looked toward the dark bag at the bottom of the closet. She knelt to the floor and opened the bag before lifting out her journal. She jumped on her bed softly and quickly opened up the book to a blank page before she began writing:

_Dear Journal,_

_When the cold of winter comes  
Starless night will cover day  
In the veiling of the sun  
We will walk in bitter rain_

_But in dreams  
I still hear your name  
And in dreams  
We will meet again_

_When the seas and mountains fall  
And we come to end of days  
In the dark I hear a call  
Calling me there  
I will go there  
And back again…_

_Edward Ross sang that song…and it pertains to me way too much now. I can still hear Legolas' name every time the wind whispers. It's a cruel whisper each time too. All I hear is the mocking voices ringing in my Elven ears, reminding me that I can never have the elf I long to hold…that I can never reveal who I am._

_In my world, things were different. HE was different. He always smiled and laughed, came to visit me at my work, and made me feel special. No one had ever done that for me before. And now…Legolas has Nessa, a young blonde and beautiful elleth. She can give him more passion than I ever could. Why did all this happen to me?_

_I feel as though my heart is shattering with every moment. Then again…all of this is my own fault. All my pain and suffering was my own doing. I should have gone back with Legolas when I had the chance. Then again, would I even still want him knowing he has another? Damn it…I still do! I still love him with all my heart…and he can never know._

_I better go eat something. My body feels weak from all this stress. Ta!_

Kayla closed her journal after signing her name and threw it back into the closet carelessly. Nothing mattered anymore…nothing at all. Everything was just falling apart all over again.

* * *

Legolas stood in the kitchen silently cursing himself for the night before. He leaned gently against the counter and took a small bite of the eggs one of the cooks had prepared for him, not bothering to question why he hadn't eaten breakfast with his father as he usually did.

The elf prince smiled slightly and shook his head, almost laughing. How could ha have been so stupid as to almost kiss Lúthien last night? She was a princess of Rivendell and _he_ was getting married by the end of the week. He didn't want another fling. What he wanted was a real relationship filled with love, passion, and trust. Ha! Like he could trust himself. In Kayla's world, he certainly didn't keep enough composure.

KAYLA!

"Why do I keep thinking about her?" he muttered to himself.

"Maybe because you're tying the knot at the end of the week," Amder said as he entered the kitchen and leaned on the counter next to his friend.

"I guess you're right. All my feelings would be emerging at this time, wouldn't they?"

"Are you alright, Legolas?" Amder asked as he clasped his friend's shoulder. The elf prince sighed and looked at his friend. "Your eyes have dulled, my prince. They don't hold the same life they held before. What happened to you?"

"It's nothing, Amder. I've had a lot on my plate lately."

"Yes…you've barely touched your food." Legolas let out a small chuckle to his friend and took another bite slowly.

"I know I've changed, but I believe I'm ready to rule Mirkwood."

"Yes, you're ready…but are you ready for this marriage?" Legolas almost dropped his fork at Amder's words. Ready for the marriage? Of course he was ready!

"Amder, I'm most certainly ready to ma…marry her."

"You cannot hide your emotions so well anymore, melonin (my friend). It's obvious something else is on your mind that's distracting you."

"What would ever distract me from a beauty like Nessa?" Legolas cursed the words he let roll off his tongue. Nessa may have been an attractive elleth, but she was not his type.

"I'd say the young Imladris princess has stolen a piece of you," Amder replied with a small smirk, "I saw the way you danced with her at the ball. You looked more glorious than ever before. Think things over, my friend…but do be careful in these matters of the heart."

"Amder, even though I may find her a beauty, I cannot act on my emotions. I'm betrothed to Nessa by my father's will."

No reply.

"Amder?" Legolas turned around and noticed that his friend had quickly departed without a trace once again. The prince sighed and began walking out of the kitchen, only to bump right into Lúthien.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, my lady." He watched as Lúthien simply nodded her head in apology and walked past him. She grabbed an apple from a bowl on the counter and slowly bit into it. Legolas stood in the doorway watching her. Even when she ate she looked amazing. The red of the apple coincided with her gown beautifully and her hair was as silken as it had been the night before. Yet, he noticed that the same distress she held in her eyes was still present. She looked as if she had been broken into many pieces…had her heart crushed or something. As he watched her lift her eyes and look into his, he quickly bowed his head and backed out of the kitchen.

Legolas walked down the hall for a brief moment and then stopped, sensing a presence behind him. As he turned and looked back, there stood Lúthien with her half eaten apple in hand. "Yes, Lúthien? Did you want something?" She opened her mouth to speak, but then quickly closed it and smiled.

"Never mind, my lord," she stated, "Have a pleasant day. Only a few more until your wedding. It will be wonderful." Legolas raised an eyebrow to the Rivendell elleth and watched as she turned and walked briskly back toward where her room would be. He couldn't take any of this any longer. Lúthien was just stunning, even when depression had claimed her soul.

"Maybe I should speak with her. Cheer her up a bit," he mumbled. Yes, cheering her up would do some good. She was, after all, a guest and friend…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Uh oh…cheering up? Fights or maybe something else! Dun dun dun! I know this one was short…but it needed to be added. You'll thank me...believe me!

_Next: Chapter 21…and who knows what else…_


	21. Reminders

**Through A Nightingale's Eyes**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own my characters and most of the storyline

RATED "R" FOR LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY OTHER STUFF

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all my faithful reviewers. And now…_CHAPTER 21_! Two chapters in one day! That doesn't happen often!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Reminders**

Kayla had just made it to her room and grasped the knob in her hand shakily. It was too soon a moment to have seen Legolas. After last night and knowing that he wasn't hers, it only made her endure more heartache. He was such a handsome elf and she remembered how it had been when he spent the night lying in her bed beside her after her father's death. He had always been there in the most conservative ways, but there was a held back passion in his eyes she had longed to explore. Well, that wasn't going to happen now.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she opened the door, but then heard footsteps coming down the hall. She quickly wiped her face and looked up only to sink lower into the floor. Legolas was walking toward her rather briskly. "Lúthien, please wait," he stated.

"My lord, I feel very tired. I need some rest. Can't we talk later?"

"Lúthien," he whispered as he approached her, "We need to…well…I was wondering if maybe we could have a light lunch in a few hours? We need to-"

"Talk about last night," Kayla said, finishing his sentence.

"Well, yes."

"I apologize, Legolas…but I must decline. I have many things to prepare for."

"And they would be?"

"None of your concern," she snapped as she opened her door and stepped inside. Before she could slam the door, Legolas pushed his way inside and shut the door behind them. "Please leave."

"Lúthien, I'm not leaving until we talk about this. I wanted to take you to a nice lunch to cheer you up."

"I don't need your sympathy. I'm fine."

"You eyes tell me different. They're turning a lighter grey color."

"I could say the same about yours, Legolas. Why don't you go spend the day with Nessa. _Bed her_, if you will. She seems to be _deprived_ of that." Legolas was taken aback by her words. Since when did a princess have such a sharp tongue?

"Lúthien, you speak as though angry with me."

"I'm…not," Kayla replied as she walked over to her closet and quickly tucked her journal inside her bag, making sure Legolas didn't see what she was doing.

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"I'm busy…"

"You're just going through your closet. You don't seem-"

"LEGOLAS STOP!" Kayla screamed as she turned around sharply, only to find the prince standing so close that she could feel his breath on her face. She gasped and tripped on her bag and felt herself falling. When Legolas grabbed her hand, she expected to be pulled up, but instead found herself lying on the ground with him atop her. She swallowed a lump in her throat and began breathing heavily. He was too close! Way too close!

Legolas propped himself up on his forearms and looked down at Kayla, only to find himself smiling. Her hair was spread out all around her and the way she breathed was intoxicating. He couldn't speak a word, and it seemed that she couldn't either.

Kayla felt her cheeks flush a light shade of rose and closed her eyes to avert her gaze. She didn't find comfort in what she was feeling and was terrified to kick him off, thinking it might give away her identity. "Lúthien?" She slowly opened her eyes to the sound of her mother's name and found the elf prince still hovered over her. His eyes were sparkling and the lighting from the bedroom shining in created a halo of gold around his head. "A-Are…you alright?" he asked. She nodded slowly and took in a shaky breath.

Before either of them knew what was happening, they were both locked in a fervent kiss. Don't ask them how it happened, for they don't even know. Kayla wrapped her arms around his neck as she found the elf prince's hands on her hips. Moaning, she bit his bottom lip and felt him press his body closer to her own. She hadn't been kissed like this ever before. It was even different from the ones shared in her time.

Legolas found himself standing up, pulling the Imladris princess to her feet, never breaking the kiss. He shut the door behind them and pushed her forcefully against the wall. He smirked against her mouth as he heard her moan again. He moved his lips from hers and kissed up her neck to her ear. He circled the tip with his skillful tongue and gently nibbled on it.

Kayla's eyes widened at the sensation. Her Elven ears had never been touched by another before. She began to unclasp the front of Legolas' tunic and pushed it aside. As she ran her nails over his chiseled body, a small smile graced her lips. His skin was softer than she would have expected. She slipped his tunic from his shoulders and forcefully grabbed onto his biceps as she felt his hands rising up her back. His fingers dexterously untied the gold ribbon that held up her dress. It fell down to just above her breasts. She gulped for a moment, but found herself giving in as Legolas gently bit her neck, leaving a mark.

Legolas was overindulged in Kayla's touch. He couldn't even tell that this was the woman he had fallen for such a short time ago. He still assumed that this was Arwen's sister. He pressed his hips further against Kayla and felt a tightening in his groin that was more painful than life itself. Nessa had never brought him to this kind of torture. Then again, he didn't sleep with her often enough to know if she could. It abruptly hit him that he was getting married at the end of the week, yet it didn't seem to matter. Here was this beautiful princess with so much purity and fire that it drove him mad.

Kayla wrapped her legs around Legolas' waist as he lifted her from the ground and opened the closet. She clung to his body and nipped at the crook of his neck as he walked over and locked the bedroom door. He ran to her bed as fast as he could and laid her down gently before crawling atop her. Forget his morals about a woman's room being sacred. This was passion that only came once in a lifetime. Just as Legolas braced himself up on his elbows and looked down at the beauty beneath him, a loud knock sounded on the door. "Who is it!" Kayla called out casually.

"It's Nessa!" the voice called back. Kayla instantly pushed Legolas off her and rushed him into the closet before shutting the door and fixing her dress and hair. She darted over to the door and took a deep breath before unlocking the door and opening it. "What took you so long, Lúthien?"

"I'm sorry, Nessa. I was getting changed and just had to fix myself up before answering the door."

"Ah, well…that makes sense. By the way, have you seen Legolas?"

"I saw him in the kitchen earlier. Eating some eggs, I believe," Kayla stated casually, feeling her heart racing in her chest.

"Hannon le (Thank you)," Nessa replied with a smile as she nodded her head and skipped down the hall toward the kitchen. Kayla shut the door and locked it before sinking to the floor and pulling her knees to her chest. Hearing Nessa leave, Legolas opened the closet and stepped out, holding his tunic in his hands.

"I take it she left," he whispered as he placed his tunic on a chair. Kayla didn't respond. She stayed on the floor taking deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. "Hey, it's alright," Legolas said as he knelt down in front of her and cupped her cheeks with his hands, "She didn't catch us." Kayla looked away and stood up before walking over to her vanity. She picked up her brush and began running it through her hair. "Is something wrong?"

"Legolas," Kayla said as she turned and faced him, "I didn't mean to let this happen. I mean, we kissed and almost went farther than we should. This was just a sexual tension. Nothing more…nothing less." Legolas just froze where he stood. Her way of analyzing everything…it was so much like Kayla. He watched as her eyes studied him. She seemed so focused. It was as if she was trying to solve him…like he was a puzzle. "Legolas, why don't you speak?" Kayla asked, noticing his silence.

"You just…you remind me of someone I met not long ago." Kayla felt her heart stop. "She was a mortal from another time." She pursed her lips in a straight line and sat down on her bed. "I'll never forget her…" Legolas continued.

"Do you want to talk about her? I mean, it might help," Kayla suggested. The elf prince smiled sincerely and grabbed his tunic. He put it on swiftly and clasped it up before sitting down next to Kayla. He looked into her eyes with some concern, but she just smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, tell me."

"Alright…" he began, "Well…this mortal was very special to me. I only knew her for a short time, yet it felt like a lifetime. I know you won't believe me…but Aragorn, Gimli, and I ended up traveling to a more modern time. That's where I met her…"

"Was she pretty?" Kayla asked hopefully.

"The most incredible woman I had ever seen. She had more of an Elven voice and appearance than my betrothed." Kayla smiled as she let Legolas speak. "She was filled with so much life and freedom. Nothing bothered her other than her past and her father. He treated her so terribly and tried to kill her. I had to kill him to save her life. It was a tragic few days."

"That's so depressing," Kayla added. She could remember that day so vividly. Her eyes widened for a moment as she remember her father stabbing her right above her heart. She looked down and noticed that the small scar was still there. Hopefully Legolas wouldn't notice.

"Yes, it was a horrible time. I tried to make things better for her though. I spent the night in her room with my arms around her. I even went to visit her at what she called a "hospital" the day I departed her time. I'll never forget her face or the way she kissed me. Actually…it was much like yours," he stated as he looked into Kayla's eyes.

"So the only reason all this happened here is because I remind you of a girl you met?" she asked.

"No…I…I've just…" Legolas just looked away and reached inside his tunic. He pulled out a pendant and admired it. "She gave this to me. I never take it off." Kayla smiled and felt a tear prick her eyes, but she blinked it away. "I'm sorry for throwing myself at you like that. I didn't mean to put you in this position. I'm getting married and I'm sure you have many suitors asking for you."

"Legolas," Kayla whispered as she lifted his chin and looked into his eyes, "Don't worry about it. As long as we don't kiss like _that_ again…we should be fine. And no…I have no elves asking for my hand."

"How could you not, Lúthien? You're stunning!" Kayla laughed. "What's so funny, my lady?"

"You're just such a sweet one. I may know many elves, but none like you. Nessa is a very blessed elleth to have one such as you."

"That was probably one of the nicest things you've said to me since we met."

"Well, I was having troubles of my own, so everything seemed much more complex."

"Why are you fading, Lúthien?" Legolas asked abruptly.

"For the same reason you are," Kayla replied, "I lost the one I loved. He left me and I didn't follow him like he expected."

"I know how you feel. The woman I loved did the same to me. I miss her deeply."

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Kayla," Legolas whispered as he stood and walked to the door with tears in his eyes, "And I wish I could just see her one more time. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her. I never knew if she felt the same." With that, he left the room, leaving Kayla sitting on her bed. He didn't notice that she too was shedding tears.

"I do…" she whispered, "I do feel the same…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well…that was interesting. Heh heh. Don't worry. There MIGHT be another somewhat juicy scene. :wink:

_Next: Chapter 22…and maybe some discoveries!_


	22. Seeking Aid

**Through A Nightingale's Eyes**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own my characters and most of the storyline

RATED "R"

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all my faithful reviewers. And now…_CHAPTER 22_! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but a lot's been going on in my life lately: from college drama to falling in love. Heh heh. I'll update again when I can. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 22: Seeking Aid**

Kayla sat in the rather large library of the palace with a book in her lap. She wasn't even reading it…just simply staring at the silver tunic clasp in her hand. She kept it hidden behind the book and closed her eyes. What was she going to do? She had to tell Legolas the truth. It would be the right thing to do. He was getting married in two days though. What good would it do to wreck his life? He may have admitted that he truly loved her, but what would he say if he discovered that she had lied to him for the past week?

She hadn't spoken to the Mirkwood prince in a day or so. His father had been keeping him busy with his new responsibilities and when Legolas would finally get a breather, Nessa was clinging to him as if he was a piece of meat. It was disgusting! Anyone could see that. Kayla quickly got to her feet and closed the book before tucking the clasp under the long draping sleeves of her dark emerald gown. She knew that this was going to be a hard time for both Legolas and herself.

As she began to walk out into the hallway, she abruptly felt a sharp pain shoot through her chest. She winced and clutched one hand over her heart as she almost dropped to her knees. What was happening? Trying her best to ignore the pain, she managed to scramble back to her chambers. She walked into the bathroom connecting to her room and stared into the mirror. What she saw almost made her stop breathing.

Her hair was a slightly lighter color. It was almost as if she could see her highlights shining through her now dark hair. She blinked a few times and realized that nothing about her had changed. She had to be seeing things. Why would she change back? She was an elleth by birth…at least half elf. She came to Middle Earth and took her true form. Why did everything feel so weird now? She felt as if she was turning back into a mortal. That was impossible though. "What's wrong with me?" she mumbled.

"You confessed your feelings to him, Kayla," a voice stated. Kayla jumped and turned to the door to see Gandalf standing there, both hands gripping his white staff.

"Gandalf! W-What are you doing here!"

"I came for the wedding…and I'm here to check on you. So, you feel yourself changing again? You should not have confessed what you did if you did not what him to know."

"But I didn't! I never told Legolas that I loved him! I never told him who I was!"

"Kayla, you whispered it. It does not matter whether he heard you or not. You said it…and he finally said your true name. Didn't the psychic tell you?"

"Uh…tell me what?"

"Well, you know that if you sleep with him, confess your love completely, or tell him who you are, you will remain an elf…but your eyes and hair will change back to their original look. You will look like yourself, but with Elven ears. You will no longer be Lúthien."

"So…Legolas would recognize me?"

"Yes, my lady," the white wizard replied. Kayla instantly braced her hands on the counter of the sink and stared down into it. "It might not be so bad," he added.

"Gandalf…it will only be hell when he discovers the truth. He'll never forgive me for lying to him."

"He just might, Kayla. He _did_ wish to see you again. Maybe you should consider giving him _that_ much before the wedding."

"But that will mess up the future of Mirkwood. King Thranduil wishes that Legolas wed Nessa…not _Kayla_. I don't want to ruin this. Why are you suggesting that?"

"I suggest nothing. I simply insist that you follow your heart." Kayla's mouth gaped as Gandalf bowed his head and left her chambers. She smacked her forehead and sighed before walking back into her room and tucking the silver clasp from Legolas beneath her pillow. She walked briskly out of her room and down the hall toward the ballroom. When she reached it, she saw many elves bustling about with activity. Some were setting up flowers while the others set up seats. This was where the wedding was to be held. It was looking amazing right now and only about half of the things were set up. Surely, it was going to be perfect.

As Kayla glanced around the room, she smiled when her eyes landed on Legolas and his father. They were standing under an arch that was being decorated with flowers and speaking about something in Elvish. Apparently it was something pointless, since Legolas seemed to be staring off into space after every few words.

"Ai!" someone shrieked. Kayla looked to her right and noticed that a maid was having some difficulty placing a rather large vase of flowers on a stand. Kayla walked over with a smile and helped her lift it. What she didn't know was that Legolas too had heard the scream and he was now watching her as his father continued to babble.

He watched as Lúthien smiled and started up a conversation. He had to admit that she had this air about her…something he couldn't put his finger on. He wished that in some way he had loved her long before Nessa…long before Kayla…long before anyone. Lúthien was so kind, but had a sharp wit that wasn't found often in an elleth anymore. They were all brought up to be perfect, yet Lúthien contained some unnoticeable differences that intrigued him.

She could dance with attitude and passion, she could care for someone she barely knew when they were drunk and passing out, her smile would light up an entire room, and her voice was that of an angel. She didn't exactly fit the profile she had left before she disappeared for all those years. "Legolas, are you listening?" His father's voice brought him back.

"Yes, Ada (Father)," he replied as he turned and looked at the king.

"You're distracted. I think you need some rest. Go lay down for a few hours You have many long hours ahead of you." Legolas nodded and began to depart the hall, but he stopped when he reached the door and looked at Lúthien.

Kayla looked from the maid and found herself smiling as she looked to Legolas. She politely excused herself from the servant and walked out into the hall with the elf prince. "Busy wedding plans, I take it," she stated.

"Beyond comprehension," Legolas said with a smile as he took her arm and walked her down the hall like a gentleman. They walked in silence for a few moments, holding back any words that might escape and cause a fit of humiliation. It was hard for them to stand this close and not embrace…especially after what had happened earlier that week.

Kayla could feel her heart pounding in her ears as she looked up at Legolas, who was staring right back at her. "Thank you for inviting my family and me to your wedding," Kayla blurted out, not knowing what else to say. It sounded so clichéd and stupid. Honestly though, this was a difficult time.

"I'm glad you're here, Lúthien," Legolas replied. This shot an arrow through Kayla's stomach. She was beginning to loathe that name. It wasn't hers…and she couldn't be herself. She wanted so much just to explain it all and have this dark grey cloud lifted. "I'm glad you're here more than you can comprehend."

"Legolas…I-"

"Come with me," he whispered as he pulled her down a corridor on the right and into a small alcove in the wall. The elf prince quickly brought Kayla close to him and ran his fingers through her long hair.

"Legolas, what are you-?"

"Shh. Lúthien, I don't want anyone to find us."

"And why is that?"

"Because I want to savor the short moments like this. The moments of peace and comfort from one to another."

"Comfort?" Kayla asked. Legolas smiled warmly and leaned in quickly to capture the elleth's lips in a soft kiss. Kayla moaned and wrapped her arms around the prince as he pushed her against the wall. She knew it was wrong to be having this little affair with Legolas, but she couldn't help it. His kiss was more intoxicating than the sweetest wine. It was no wonder that every maiden wanted to be in his company.

Legolas smiled against her lips and skillfully thrust his tongue into her mouth. He entangled his fingers with the ties on the back of her dress and slowly began to untie them. This was one of the many things he adored about Lúthien. She would give him some access and tease him to no end. Her skin was flawless and reminded him of the silk tunics he was required to wear on special occasions.

Kayla smirked at what Legolas was doing. It didn't matter that he was getting married anymore…at least, not in her eyes. She figured that she might as well have some fun right now if she was going to lose it all anyway. She was surely going to fade away when this was all over, but there was nothing she could do to stop how she felt about Legolas. She was always going to love him and always wish to be with him. If this was going to be the last time, she might as well make the most of it. She gently unclasped the top of his tunic and moved her lips to his neck. She gently bit down and soothed the spot with her tongue, knowing it would help reduce the chance of leaving a mark. Legolas pressed his hips further against her, to which she gasped at feeling his arousal.

The two broke apart at the sound of an interrupting cough. Kayla quickly tied her dress back up and as Legolas stepped to the side, they both came face to face with a king…King Elessar. "A-Aragorn?" Kayla stuttered out as she began fixing her hair.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Lúthien. I'm sure Legolas would say so as well," he replied as he turned his attention to the elf prince, who was almost turning pink.

"Yes, melonin (my friend)…Lúthien is quite a lovely maiden. I should…uh…go help prepare for the wedding tomorrow. I'll see you both then," Legolas stated quickly as he bowed his head and walked away briskly down the hall.

Aragorn watched his friend leave and turned his attention back to Kayla, who was still staring off in the direction Legolas had disappeared. He watched as her blue eyes finally turned and met his grey ones, which were now as cold as steel. "Kayla, what are you doing?" he asked.

"What are you talking about, my Lord Aragorn? Legolas and I were just-"

"Just what, my lady? Because from what I can tell, you two were having a _very_ interesting conversation; one involving some personal contributions that I'm sure not many would approve of."

"Aragorn," Kayla began, "We both couldn't help what happened. It's not like I planned for any of this. I didn't even wanna come here for the wedding!"

"Kayla, don't raise your voice to me. You don't want anyone hearing your temper and getting suspicious…do you, my lady?"

"No, but that's beside the point. You have no idea what it's like for me…lying like this. I can't be myself and I hate it more than anything! I can't even be with the one person I love!"

"You know that you should not be here. You should have stayed in your time. We all love having you here, but most of this could have been prevented if you had stayed away."

"Well, Aragorn…I'm…I'm sorry you feel that way," Kayla replied with her fists clenched at her sides, "But I have to go." She stormed off quickly and held back any tears that wanted to fall. Aragorn was partially correct in his statement, which made all of this harder. Tomorrow, she would witness the wedding of the elf she loved to some other maiden. She couldn't break this up.

"Lúthien!" a voice shouted. Kayla stopped suddenly and turned around only to find herself smiling. Kikilien ran up to her and embraced her happily. "Girl, what are you doing out here? What's going on? I haven't seen you in days."

"Kikilien, I just want this wedding to be over so I can go back to Imladris," Kayla replied as she walked down the hall and into her room with her friend right on her heels.

"You want to leave that badly?"

"You have no idea." Kayla strolled over to her vanity and began taking her braids out of her hair. "This place is just torture for me. I'm thinking I might just stay in my chambers tomorrow."

"You mean you don't want to watch Legolas marry that tramp."

"Kiki, don't call her a tramp. She's just the maiden that's best for the kingdom. And it's not just the whole marriage thing. I'm sick and tired of everyone telling me what to do and how to act."

"I'm assuming you mean Elrond?"

"More like Aragorn," Kayla replied as she finished pulling out her braids and tied her hair up in a loose bun so it was out of the way.

"King Elessar is here? Since when?"

"Since he interrupted Legolas and I in the hall when we-" Kayla stopped herself from speaking and turned to face her friend, who now had a tremendous smile on her face. "What?"

"Kayla, are trying to tell me that you and Legolas were-"

"Don't even say it, girl! I don't want to think about what I have to let go."

"That's why he's been so depressed lately! He loves you and wants you instead of Nessa. I knew it! I knew it!" Kikilien was now jumping in the air with excitement. She had clearly lost her mind.

"He doesn't love me, melonin (my friend). I'm just a convenience…he and I both know that. There's nothing more than lust. He misses Kayla, not Lúthien."

"Then why don't you tell him who you are?"

"It's not simple," Kayla whispered as she walked over to her bedroom door and locked it. She strolled over to her pillow and picked up the silver clasp that had belonged to Legolas. "He won't understand why I deceived him like this. He'll always have a place in my heart, but he only feels lust. He was in love with who I was. I'm not the same girl anymore. And besides, there's no way in hell I can just tell him."

"Then show him tomorrow. Right before the wedding…show him!"

"I have a better I idea, Kiki," Kayla stated with a pondering look on her face, "Do you still sew like a spider?"

"Of course."

"And do you have any CD players with batteries?"

"Brought them back to Middle Earth along with the speakers. Haven't used them, but they were little mementos from your other time."

"I think I know how you can help me."

"I'm listening," Kiklien said with a smirk as she walked over to Kayla and grabbed onto her hands.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger!

_Next: Chapter 23…the wedding! Will anything change? Will Legolas go through with the marriage? Will Kayla reveal herself?  
_


	23. The Wedding

**Through A Nightingale's Eyes**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own my characters and most of the storyline

RATED "R"

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all my faithful reviewers. And now…_CHAPTER 23_! Well…I was able to get out 2 chapters again. Don't know how I accomplished that. lol

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Wedding**

"I must say, my Lord…you're a sight for sore eyes," Amder stated as he straightened Legolas' tunic collar. The elf prince smiled and looked into the mirror. His sky blue tunic and dark leggings beneath his matching dark indigo cloak looked amazing. It was better than he had expected. He watched as his friend brushed some specs of dust off the velvet fabric of the cloak. This was it. This was his wedding day to Nessa. He had waited many long years, and now he was ready to take the throne. He had been looking forward to assuming his position, but what of marriage?

Shouldn't he have been happier? That was the one thing Legolas noticed in his own face. His blue eyes were a faded shade of periwinkle and there was no true smile on his lips. He straightened the silver clasp that held the cloak up and then felt his heart ache. He recalled giving Kayla one just like it, except the one he had given her had small diamonds lightly decorating the silver. The one he wore today would be simpler. He wanted everything to be simple and quick, much like he would slay an enemy. It was not that he didn't want to marry…he just didn't want to bond with someone who meant nothing to him. "Amder," he said, "I think you should head down to the ballroom and await my arrival. I need some time to go over my vows."

"Yes, melonin (my friend). I will see you there," Amder replied as he walked out of Legolas' chamber silently, leaving the elf prince to his thoughts.

Legolas lifted the single-jeweled circlet from his dresser and placed it upon his head. It was the one he had worn to Aragorn's coronation, and he would wear it again until his father placed the circlet of a king on his brow. He drew in a deep breath and sighed before walked over to his bed and sitting down. This was the moment where someone should have been there to give him words of encouragement. He had hoped his sister would have been there to embrace him and wear one of those award-winning smiles she always had as a child. It was one of the few things today that could make him smile.

Just then, his eyes turned to his bedside table. He gazed at the small pentacle necklace Kayla had given him and then slowly picked it up. Running his fingers over it, he could recall all the lovely moments they had spent together. He had removed it for he was marrying another, but a part of him kept saying to put it on. Yet…he couldn't. Legolas had to force himself to forget the mortal he had fallen for. He had to move on and start his life as the King of Mirkwood.

"Knock, knock," a soft voice whispered from the door left slightly ajar. Legolas looked up and for a second his eyes lit up. He thought he had seen Kayla, but instead it was Lúthien. Then again, she was better than Nessa. His eyes stayed focused on her as she entered and closed the door. She looked incredibly stunning. She wore a dark maroon cloak over what looked to be a skin-toned dress, but he could not tell, for her clothing was mostly concealed. She wore the headdress she had upon her arrival, with little pink jeweled flowers entangled in her dark hair. "Well, Legolas…today's your day, I see," she said gently.

"Aye, melonin (my friend)…it's my wedding day."

"And yet you seem sad." It was more of a statement than a question. "How could the future King of Mirkwood look so glum on the day he is to wed the maiden of his dreams?"

"He can look so sad, my Lady," the elf prince stated as he placed the pendant back on his dresser, "Because he wants to live his life alone for a while longer. Yet, his father will not allow it and insists he weds a maiden today. 'Tis not an easy life."

"I understand," Kayla stated, keeping her voice more Elven than she cared to, "But it isn't easy for those of us who have yet to find their soul mates. I have yet to find true love, Legolas."

"You will, my Lady Lúthien." Legolas stood and walked over to her, gently bringing one of his hands to her blushing cheeks. "You will find an elf that loves you and will spend every moment of his life pleasuring you until you can no longer hold back your passion. I know I am lucky to have reunited with you." This would have been perfect time…Kayla knew that. She decided to speak.

"On that note, Legolas…I feel I should tell you something."

"Go on…" he whispered.

"You should know that I am quite glad to have reunited with you as well. You are a dear friend and will always be in my heart." She paused for a second when her ears picked up on soft music echoing from the ballroom. The wedding was to start anytime now. She knew she had to make this quick. "And…I will never forget the times we have spent together; those of friendship and those of comfort."

"Before you go any further, Lúthien…I feel that I should say that I wish our affair could have continued in ignorant bliss. However, I must take my leave for the ballroom. I am to be married now."

"Legolas…" Her voice was desperate as she raised her hands and gripped his biceps. "Legolas, my friend…please listen to me. There is something you must know."

"It will have to wait until after the wedding. Tell me tonight at the banquet."

"Legolas, please…I-"

"I will always care for you, Lúthien. I'm sorry," he whispered as he gently brought her face forward and kissed her brow right below the jewel that hung from her headdress. He noticed a small tear ran down her cheek, but did not wipe it away. "Save me a dance tonight. I'll see you at the ceremony," were the last words the elf prince said before he walked passed the Imladris Princess and out his chamber door. Kayla clenched her fists are her sides until her knuckles were as pale as a ghost. She had missed one chance, but she had one more option…

* * *

Legolas stood in the ballroom holding both of Nessa's hands in his own. They were beneath a gold and wooden arch that had been decorated with white flowers. King Thranduil stood behind them facing the crowd of elves, men, and dwarves that all took part in attending. He would occasionally glance down at Legolas' best man, who in this case was Gimli. It wasn't fitting that a dwarf was upholding such a part in an Elven wedding, but it wasn't as big a deal. All that mattered to the king was that his son was finally marrying. Gandalf stood beside him, two crowns on a velvet blue pillow in his hand.

Legolas had completely zoned out during the wedding. He would glance at Nessa, whose hair had been tied back and up in loose braids and woven with white beads. Her dress was conservative, yet showed off her curves slightly. It was mostly made of lace and hung off her shoulders loosely, like waves on rocks of the shore. She looked beautiful to him, but not nearly as beautiful as the elleth his eyes scanned the crowd for.

He had met the gaze of his sister, who sat in the front row and kept her eyes down. She upheld the look of both frustration and sadness, and refused to make full eye contact with her brother. It was clear that she did not approve of their father's choice for the future queen. Legolas also met the eyes of Elrond, Elrohir, and Elladan. They were all smiling on, but it was clear that something was troubling them. They looked somewhat distraught about something. However, it was unclear as to what could have been on their minds. King Elessar and Queen Arwen, Legolas' dearest friends, had taken seats up front as well. They were holding hands and smiling reassuring smiles to the prince, to which he returned a nod. There was nothing else he could do.

He was snapped back to his senses when he heard his father say, "If there are any would object to this long awaited bond of two elves, speak now." The pause seemed like forever. Legolas scanned the crowd, hoping that someone would step up and object to the wedding. He felt a tear rise, but pushed it away as he finished looking through the crowd and noticed that Lúthien was indeed not present. _I must have broken her heart. I should have let her finish what she was saying in my room, but I didn't. Way to go, Leggy!_ he thought, recalling the name that Kayla had given him. That brought a slight tweak to his lips. He slowly turned to face Nessa again, but then he heard loud and obnoxious music begin to play. It reminded him of the club he had attended in Kayla's time.

"I have an objection!" a voice shouted. Everyone turned to stare at the large doors at the back of the ballroom as they opened and Lúthien stepped inside as a song started playing. Legolas gasped softly as she started singing:

"_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong."_

Lúthien began walking down the pale pink carpet that had been laid down on the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes as she continued her song.

_"Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on."_

Her eyes abruptly opened and she began to sing with such force that it echoed throughout the room even more so than before. She took a few more steps toward the alter.

"_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes."_

Legolas dropped his hands to his sides and turned his body to face Lúthien. He was shocked at her, but what made him feel like fainting was the fact that this music was from Kayla's time and Lúthien had always reminded him of Kayla. It couldn't be true! Lúthien couldn't have been Kayla…could she? He found himself walking over to where the rows of chairs began and stared intently at her. Lúthien strolled up rather forcefully and circled him like a buzzard circled its prey, eyeing him up and down carefully.

_"I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life."_

She stopped again when she was in front of him and raised her arms slightly as she sang. Her eyes were a darker blue than normal. She looked angry.

_"Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on."_

With that, Lúthien unclasped her cloak and let it fall to the floor. A slight scream came from Nessa as she saw what the Imladris princess was wearing. Her dress was practically see-through, leaving barely anything to the imagination. It hung off her shoulders just above her breasts, and there was a large gap around her hip, almost showing off her entire waist. The bottom of the dress was thin fabric and very flowing. Legolas' eyes were wide in shock. This isn't something that Lúthien would do. She wasn't like that in public.

_"Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes."_

Suddenly, Kikilien came walking over to Lúthien and took out a large knife. She handed it to her and went back to her seat, a smile creeping up on her face. Legolas looked back and forth between them and then his eyes widened. He assumed that Lúthien was to kill herself, until she grabbed a hold of her hair all to one side of her neck and chopped her gorgeous locks. They fell to the floor in a heap and her hair now rested just above her shoulders.

_"Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...anymore…"_

Legolas took a few steps forward until he was within a foot of Lúthien. Everything hit him like a dull bullet. How could he have been so blind…so stupid? This was Kayla Sparrow! The Kayla he fell in love with. "K-Kayla? Is that you, melamin (my love)?" he managed to choke out. His questions were answered when he watched her eyes in awe. They flashed with sparkles a few times and then turned to a dark shade of brown.

_"Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes."_

Then, Lúthien's hair began to take on lighter highlights of caramel color. It stayed short. Her face and eyes stayed of an Elven look, but it was obvious who this was now. This was not Lúthien of Imladris. Kayla sang her heart out in the last chorus of the song, letting all her emotions pour into it.

_"Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes..."_

Kayla took in a deep breath and looked over to Kikilen, who lifted a small black remote into the air and pressed one of the red buttons. The music stopped playing and everyone in the room was staring at Kayla in shock and dismay. She glanced from Legolas to Gandalf, who was smiling slightly beneath his beard. "Kayla?" She looked back to Legolas at the sound of her name. She nodded.

"What in the name of the Valar is going on here!" King Thranduil shouted as he walked over and stood beside his son, "Who is this?"

"Ada (Father), this is Kayla Sparrow…apparently."

"And who is Kayla Sparrow, my son?" he stated firmly, his eyes never leaving the stranger he had believed to be Lúthien of Rivendell.

"Excuse me, my Lord…but I am the granddaughter of Elrond Half-Elven. My mother was Lúthien of Imladris and my father was Mr. David Sparrow of the modern era."

"And why are you wrecking my son's wedding to Nessa, here? Wait…if you are the daughter of Lúthien, where is she!" Kayla looked around at everyone and swallowed a lump in her throat. "Well?" he asked again.

"My Lord…Lúthien died in my era. I'm sorry." Everyone suddenly began whispering to each other about how this was possible, for it seemed unfeasible.

"She speaks the truth," King Elessar said as he stood and walked over to Kayla before placing a hand on her shoulder. Gimli and I accompanied Legolas to her time by accident. She followed us back and was present at my coronation as King of Gondor. I've been waiting long for her to come clean about her identity."

"Lassie!" Gimli shouted as he ran over as fast as his short legs would take him. He pushed Legolas aside and hugged Kayla firmly. "I missed ya, Lass. Am I still a good dancer?" The dwarf began doing his silly dance from the club again, causing Kayla to laugh slightly and a smirk from Aragorn. It brought back some amusing memories.

"You're a great dancer, Gimli. It's great to see you again."

"Made a splash entrance, I see?" he asked.

"Always," Kayla replied with a smile.

"Enough of this!" Nessa suddenly screamed as she walked forward and pushed Gimli aside. Her eyes were flaming with fury. "I trusted you, Lúthien…well…whoever you are!"

"Kayla," Legolas answered softly.

"Yes," Nessa continued, "Kayla. Well, it seems you've lied to all of us now. How could you do such a thing? What did any of us ever do to you?"

"One of your kind stole my heart and gave me his. I've come to get it back," Kayla replied as she looked up into Legolas' eyes. There was held back rage and depression in her eyes. "Did you hear me, Legolas? I want my heart back."

"Legolas, what's this about? You love me!" Nessa screamed.

"I'm sorry, Nessa…but I gave my heart to Kayla when she gave me hers. We never even proclaimed our love. It was more or less just known," Legolas said as he took Kayla's left hand in his right. He watched as a small smile graced her lips and just as quickly faded. Normally, he would have been quick to react, but he was so shocked that he didn't notice Kayla's backhand come into contact with his cheek. Many of the elves gasped as Legolas just let go of her hand and touched his face. "What was that for?" he asked calmly.

"You're an asshole!" Kayla almost yelled as she turned on her heel and walked to the doors before turning around again. She flipped her shorter hair over her shoulder and locked eyes with the Elven prince. "And that's how I say farewell." Kayla instantly left the ballroom and ran down the hallway. Legolas quickly followed her out into the hall, but when he reached it, she had disappeared.

"She's gone?" Legolas asked himself quietly.

"So…do we still have a wedding?" Amder asked as he strolled out into the hall and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Tell my father that the wedding's off…for good."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that certainly was interesting, wasn't it:smirk: I'll crank out the next chapter when I can. I'm getting towards the end of the second semester of college, so I'll be kinda busy. Still, I'll do what I can.

_Next: Chapter 24…What is to be done now? Will any relationships survive? Where did Kayla disappear to? And what will Legolas do?_


End file.
